Pikachu's Revenge
by 11JJ11
Summary: Pikachu and Ash are walking down the river, but Ash is acting strange. Ash asks Pikachu to wait there, and Ash leaves. Pikachu waits, but Ash doesn't come back, Pikachu rushes to find him, only to find that Ash is leaving... Pikachu teams up with a young Pokemon trainer, Grace, to find Ash. But this adventure leads to a world of Aura, legendaries, and prophecies.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**IMPORTANT TO ANY READERS: This story may be labeled as "complete", but that is because it will be no longer updated. I have a rewrite that I am updating now, and will be finished. The reason why I quit half way is explained in 'chapter' 21. Feel free to read that if you want reasoning, or just go to my page and read the story "The Legend of Aura", which is the rewrite. If you really want to read what I have in this story, then feel free to, but it may spoil some parts in "The Legend of Aura" if you're new to the story. This story has some of my best and worst writing. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu walked along the river's edge. Pikachu didn't understand why they had gone so far from camp, or why Ash hadn't brought anything, including his other Pokemon. But Pikachu didn't care, he was with his Trainer.

"This looks like a good place to stop, don't you think so Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika," Pikachu replied with a nod. It was a beautiful spot, right at the bend of the river, forming a larger body of water before it continued down the river. The flowers were in full bloom and the land seemed untouched.

Ash sat down on a large boulder, rubbing his hands together nervously. Pikachu leapt up into his lap, and Ash gave him a hug. They sat there in silence, and Ash seemed to have a nervous twitch.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked him, giving him a small concerned lick.

"Don't do that!" Ash said sharply, confusing Pikachu.

"Pikapi?"

Ash softened his tone, "Sorry buddy," Ash gave him another small hug, then stood up suddenly. Pikachu leapt from his lap to the rock. "Hey Pikachu," Ash began awkwardly, "I need to go do something real quick, will you stay here while I do it?"

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu said with a smile and a nod.

"Kay bud!" Ash rubbed him on his head, but pulled back quickly. Ash started to walk away, then glanced back at Pikachu, "Make sure you stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." Pikachu flashed him a peace sign, then Ash took off into the woods.

Pikachu sat down, watching the clouds, waiting for Ash to come back. Pikachu wondered why he couldn't just come with Ash, but he brushed off the thought. Ash always had a reason. As minutes past Pikachu began to worry, where was Ash? Maybe something had happened to him! Pikachu remembered that Ash had no Pokemon with him.

At this thought Pikachu leapt to his feet. He caught Ash's scent and ran after him. The trail lead farther than Pikachu thought, maybe Ash wasn't in trouble but just had to go farther. The scent trail lead right to camp.

Pikachu peered through the bushes and saw Ash. Ash had put out the fire and had started to pack up things. He stuffed one more thing into his bag and checked his Pokeballs. "That's everything," He muttered and stood up, sliding his backpack on. Then he started to walk away.

Pikachu frowned, Ash was walking in the opposite direction off him, wasn't Ash going to come get him? Perhaps Ash was so use to Pikachu being there that he had forgotten that he was at the river. That thought brought a smile to Pikachu's face.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu called, leaping out of the bushes and dashing towards Ash, ready to hear his laugh when he had realized that he had forgotten that he wasn't there.

Instead Ash stiffened, and turned around, surprise and frustration on his face. "Pikachu! I told you to stay at the river!"

Pikachu stopped in his tracks, he had just thought Ash was in trouble, he didn't disobey without a good reason. Then why was he leaving? Perhaps he had another thing to do?

"Pika-Pikachu?" He asked him, confused.

Ash pointed back towards the river, "Go back Pikachu," Then he started to turn back the way he was leaving.

"Pika? Pikapika!" Pikachu dashed after him.

"Pikachu, go back, now!"

"Chu-pi! Pika pika chu chu!" Pikachu wanted to know what was going on.

Ash grabbed his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't want to do this way, but you leave me no choice. Pikachu, you're staying here. Go back now."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, confused.

"You're not coming with me anymore, you can stay here, it's a good place for you."

Pikachu crossed his arms, they've done this before. Ash had thought Pikachu would be happier being left behind living with other Pikachu. Didn't he know by now that he was only happy with him?

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu said, shaking his head. He placed his paw on his heart, "Pikachu," Then he pointed to Ash, "Pikapi." Pikachu smiled up at Ash, "Pika pika!" Pikachu held his arms out to Ash.

Hurt and guilt flashed through Ash's eyes, then they went cold and hard. "It's not like that one time, this is different." Ash thought, "I'm... I'm abandoning you Pikachu," He choked out 'abandoning', "I don't need you anymore, so... stay back!"

"Chu?" Confusion flashed through his face. "Pika pika!" He looked up at Ash, "Pikachu chu!"

"Go."

"Pikapi! Pikachu pi pi pika!" Pikachu begged, tears in his eyes, he took a step towards Ash.

"Stay back! Pikachu I said stay back! If you still think of me as your Trainer, then listen to what I say. Stay away!" Ash turned away. "Krookodile, use Stone Edge on Pikachu!' Ash threw a Pokeball.

Krookodile came out with a flash. He was confused by Ash's orders, perhaps some training. He glanced over at the tear stricken Pikachu. This definitely wasn't training, but Krookodile did as Ash said.

"Let that teach you to stay away," Ash said as he recalled Krookodile. The stones hit Pikachu, slamming him into a boulder. Ash snuck a glance at Pikachu, who was severely injured. He started to walk away.

"Pi... Ka... Chu... Pi-ka... Pi-ka..." Ash turned around, Pikachu had managed to stand up, and was taking slow, but steady steps towards Ash.

"Give it up Pikachu!" Ash grabbed another Pokeball. Fear flashed through Pikachu's eyes, was Ash going to attack him again? Why was he doing this?

Instead of sending out a Pokemon Ash just held out the ball. "Do you recognize this Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at the Pokeball. He spotted a small sticker on it. A sticker of a lightning bolt. Pikachu's ears twitched in recognition.

"Yes, this is your Pokeball. If you won't stay here then I'll make you. Pikachu, return!" A red light flashed from the ball. Pikachu quickly dodged, running from the beam of light. Ash kept it trained on Pikachu. Pikachu was soon cornered.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu pleaded, eyes wide in fear. Ash's only response was a twitch of his finger. His eyes remained cold. "Return!"

Pikachu was too weak to dodge. He closed his eyes as the horrid red light hit him, transforming him into energy. He was pulled into the Pokeball, where he was returned to his regular form, but shrunken and trapped. He lashed out, but only managed to twitch the ball in Ash's hands.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Ash whispered softly to the ball, but not sweetly, "You left me no choice." Pikachu felt the ball being set down on the boulder, "Maybe someone will find you and let you out, but maybe not. Goodbye bud." Pikachu could only helplessly listen to Ash's words and listened to his footsteps.

Pikachu's fear and sadness was soon replaced with anger. How could Ash do this to him? How could he leave him trapped in the thing he hated, maybe forever? How could he attack him? How could he leave him?

How could he still call him 'bud' after everything he had done?


	2. Chapter 2 - Grace

Grace strolled through the forest, hoping to reach the next town soon, she didn't want to miss the Clubsplosion, which was still two towns away. She followed the river, but soon it split off into two separate ways. Grace cursed and kicked an empty Pokeball.

"You had to break," She said, staring down at her Xtransceiver. She now had no way to access a map. She promised herself that she would buy a paper map at the next Pokemon Center. She sighed and walked into the forest, going after her Pokeball she kicked into the forest.

She walked into a small clearing. It didn't take long to tell that someone had used this place to camp, though it had been a few days since they've been there. She spotted a Pokeball on a rock. She walked over to it, then wondered how her Pokeball could've gotten up there, she had kicked it, not thrown it.

She spotted another Pokeball on the ground. She picked up that one, it was hers. But then, what was the other one doing? She picked it up, it had a small sticker of a lightning bolt on it.

To her surprise the Pokeball gave a small twitch. That meant there was a Pokemon inside! Had someone forgotten it? She tossed the Pokeball on the ground, and it opened with a flash of light.

A small yellow Pikachu appeared cowering in fear, and it seemed to be injured. It shook for a moment, then collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Grace cried, quickly returning the Pokemon, "Poor thing," She looked down at the Pokeball, "I'll get you to a Pokemon Center!"

She glanced around, where was its Trainer? Had they forgotten it? Then why haven't they come back? She shook her head, it didn't matter, this Pikachu was hurt, it needed help right away. She saw a small trail, hopefully it lead to town.

As she ran down the trail she realized how rare this Pokemon was, one have never been seen in Unova. How could someone just forgot about, especially since it was hurt? Maybe the Trainer was looking for it? Maybe he was at the Pokemon Center?

It took longer than she liked, but soon she saw the town. She dashed through the streets, quickly spotting the bright red Pokemon Center. She dashed inside, luckily it wasn't too busy.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling.

"Hurry, this Pokemon is really hurt!" Grace said, trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down now, just let the Pokemon out and I'll have a look at it," Grace did as she said, and she let out the Pikachu.

"A Pikachu!" Nurse Joy said, but her surprise was replaced by concern when she saw his injuries. The Pikachu had obviously been through a rough battle. "How could you let it get to this state! They can battle, but they're not machines!"

"It's not my Pokemon!" Grace said, "I found the Pokeball in the forest, I opened it up and I found the Pikachu like this! Can you help it?"

Nurse Joy's tone softened, "Yes, it should be fine. Come on Audino."

"Di no!" Audino said, rolling the cart with Pikachu away.

"I know it's not mine, but I want to know when it's fine."

"Of course, now I need to go work on it now."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu opened up his eyes. He saw the familiar face of Nurse Joy. Pikachu hurt all over. What had happened? Had he battled? He didn't remember battling, he tried to think back...

It all came rushing back to him. The walk. The river. Ash. His Pokeball. Pikachu began to feel dizzy. Ash... Ash had...

"Chu!" Pikachu started to cry.

"Oh, its okay, calm down now," Nurse Joy stroked his head. Maybe Ash had brought him here? "A girl found you out in the woods, but you're okay now. We'll find out what happened to your Trainer. I am sure he is looking for you."

Or maybe Ash hadn't brought him. Ash wasn't looking for him, he knew that. More tears fell, and along with his sadness, his anger grew. How could Ash?

"Lets go back to the girl. Audino?" The Audino pushed the cart Pikachu was on back to the front of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu glanced around, like he had thought, no Ash. But a girl with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes came running up. Brown, brown like Ash's.

"You're okay!" The girl said, looking at him. Pikachu backed away, who was she?

"This is the girl that found you," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm Grace," She said, holding out her hand. Pikachu sniffed it. If it wasn't for this girl then he still would be in his Pokeball. He gave the girl a lick.

She giggled, she was younger than Ash, but not a kid. "Here's your Pokeball," She held it out, "Now we just need to find your Trainer."

Pikachu stared at the sphere. The only good memory about that Pokeball was when Ash had stopped making him go inside it. But now...

"Chu!" He knocked the Pokeball away.

"Wha...?"

"Oh my... That's it..." Nurse Joy said.

"What is?" Grace asked, picking up the Pokeball.

"After I treated this Pikachu and it woke up, it acted strangely. It seemed confused, but then he seemed to remember something, and then he started to cry. Then the way he acted with the Pokeball... I think this Pokemon was abandoned."

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod, tears building up in his eyes.

"What!" Grace looked at Pikachu, "Look at him, were you abandoned?"

"Pika."

"Poor thing!" Grace gave Pikachu a hug, "How could anyone do such a thing!"

"Judging from the condition it came in it either had just lost a battle, or his Trainer put him in this condition."

"You can't leave a Pokemon for losing a battle! Me and Tepig lost our first battle, but we're still together!"

"Starter Pokemon have a 50% higher chance of being abandoned," Nurse Joy said.

Starter Pokemon... He was Ash's first Pokemon. They have gone through so much together, traveled through countless regions.

"But now what will happen to Pikachu, he has no where to go!"

"Well..."

"Chu pi!" Pikachu pointed to his Pokeball, then out the door, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"You want to find you Trainer?"

A nod.

"That could be dangerous, Pikachu isn't a common Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll go with Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to Grace.

"No one has the right to just leave their friend behind! I want to find this Trainer and give him a battle he'll never forget! I also want to see what his 'reason' was to leave his Pokemon behind! I want to know his dumb reasoning!"

"I agree. If this Pikachu doesn't mind, I am sure you two can find him. I have always wondered what goes through a Trainer's mind when they leave a Pokemon. Maybe you could knock some sense into him, well, it could be her."

"What do you say Pikachu, can we do it together?" Grace looked at the Pokemon.

"Pikachu chu!"

Grace grinned, "I have your Pokeball too, so this will be fun, here," She held out the Pokeball.

"Pika!" Pikachu stepped back, cowering.

"What is wrong?" Grace asked, confused.

"Think about," Nurse Joy said, "The last time it was put into a Pokeball it was being abandoned, he's probably scared of it now."

"Oh," Grace said, "Then I'll just put this on my belt," She connected it, "Come on!" She ran out the door.

Pikachu waved to Audino, then followed the girl out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends, New Hope

"Come on Pikachu! I'll show you my Pokemon!" Grace said, running off the the park. Pikachu smiled, he remembered the days when Ash would act like this, young and carefree...

Thinking of Ash made Pikachu hurt more.

"Come on out girls!" Grace shouted, throwing her Pokeballs into the air. Three Pokemon appeared with a flash of white light.

There was a Tepig, Swablu, and a Azurill. They then ran over to Grace. "Hey girls, I need to introduce you to our new friend."

All three of them turned to Pikachu. Pikachu gave a small wave, the other Pokemon just stared at him. Pikachu stepped back, did he do something wrong?

'That's a boy,' Swablu said, looking at Pikachu.

'Yes I am, what's wrong with that?' Pikachu asked.

'Gracie only catches girls,' The Tepig said.

Pikachu looked over all of the Pokemon, all of them were female. This confused Pikachu, why would someone only catch girls? Ash never cared about gender, he loved all of his Pokemon no matter what.

_Or maybe he didn't._ Pikachu thought bitterly.

'I am not Grace's Pokemon,' Pikachu explained.

'Then why is she introducing us?' Azurill asked.

"This is Pikachu, this poor Pokemon was abandoned by his Trainer!" Grace told her Pokemon.

'Abandoned?' Tepig said, she stiffened

"Are you okay Amber?" Grace asked the Tepig.

Amber snorted out some sparks, and gave her a nod.

"Great! Okay, so this Pikachu was abandoned, and I found him. He wants to find his trainer, so can I count on you guys to help us out?"

'Of course,' Azurill said coldly.

Swablu nodded, and Amber didn't do anything. Grace beamed at her Pokemon, then got out her Pokedex and scanned Pikachu.

"Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It stores electricity in its cheeks and is very intelligent. Female Pikachus have a notch in their tail, while males don't." The Pokedex quoted.

"Wow, so you're a boy then!" Grace said.

'Took her long enough.' Azurill said, rolling her eyes.

Amber Tackled Azurill, 'Be nice!'

Azurill fired a Water Gun, which Amber dodged and came around for another Tackle.

"Cyan, Amber stop it now! Jade, do something!" Grace yelled.

Swablu leaped into the air and came down with Steel Wing, knocking Amber and Cyan away from each other, then landed on Grace's shoulder. Grace rushed over to the two Pokemon and picked each one up.

"Sorry about that Pikachu, Cyan here," She pointed to Azurill, "Is my newest catch, and she doesn't really get along with Amber. Luckily Jade here," She looked to Swablu, "Knows how to stop them."

"Swablu blu!" Jade cried, flying down to Grace's bag, and pulled out a flyer. Grace picked it up.

"The Clubsplosion! I completely forgot! Oh well, we won't get there on time. Besides, we need to help Pikachu!"

Pikachu scurried over the flyer, looking at it. That looked like just the thing Ash would go to. He pointed to it, "Pika pika!"

"Do you want to go there?"

"Pika!"

"I think it's too late to enter it," She looked at Pikachu, "Wait, do you think your Trainer will be there?"

"Chu!"

'Why do you even want to find the trainer that abandoned you?' Amber asked, wiggling out of Grace's grasp.

'I want to know why he did it.'

She snorted, 'It is just like any other trainer that abandons Pokemon. They only care for strong ones that evolve. Nothing else.'

'Ash wasn't like that!' Pikachu cried, unsure why he was defending him.

'That's what you think,' Amber said, 'But you will know in the end.'

"Wow! Is that a Pikachu?" A new voice cried. Everyone turned to see a boy jogging up, staring at the Pokemon in wonder.

'What's so special about you?' Cyan asked.

'I'm not from this region,' Pikachu said, 'So humans consider me rare around here.'

"Wow, that's so cool you have a Pikachu! Would you please have a battle with me? That would be awesome!"

"Um..." Grace trailed off, glancing at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, standing in front of Grace, ready to battle. He needed to get his mind off of Ash, and a battle was the perfect way to do that.

"Great!" The boy said, sending out a Herdier.

Grace realized that she didn't know any of Pikachu's moves, in fact, she didn't know anything about Pikachus.

"Herdier, Take Down!"

"Dodge!" Grace shouted.

"Do it again!" The Herdier wheeled around with another Take Down.

"Dodge!" Pikachu leapt out of the way faster that before, was that Quick Attack? Only one way to find out.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged forward faster than Grace had ever seen, Pikachu was fast! He slammed into Hedier.

"That's fast!" The boy said, surprised, "Now use Ice Fang!"

"Dodge it, then attack!" Grace cried, hoping Pikachu would show her another move. Pikachu leapt into the air and attacked with Thunderbolt.

"Takedown!" Pikachu tripped Herdier with Iron Tail. Now that Grace knew some of his moves she felt more confident.

"Use Quick Attack to get close, then use Iron Tail!" She watched in amazement at how quick and strong Pikachu was, and how at home he was on the battlefield. It must have been very well trained, she had never used a Pokemon that moved like that.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the attack, defeating the Herdier.

"Pikachu, that was amazing!" She cried.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that strong," The boy said, recalling Herdier. He shook Grace's hand. "Well done." Then he walked off.

"Pikachu, I didn't know that you were that strong. Come on, ready to head to the Clubsplosion?"

a/n: Sorry there wasn't much going on in this chapter. More things will happen in the next one, this was just a transition chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

"Welcome to the final round in the Nimbasa City Clubsplosion! These two trainer's will now battle for the title of Clubsplosion Champion!" The announcer cried as Grace and Pikachu made their way to find a seat.

"Keep your eye out and let me know if you see your trainer," She told Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. Grace was under the impression that he'd be in the audience. But Pikachu knew he would be in the tournament. Pikachu was scanning the front rows, where people that had lost the battle would sit to watch the rest of the Clubsplosion.

"And our first semi-finalist is Mable, from Virbank City!" The crowd cheered as a girl with blonde hair came out, waving.

"And our second semi-finalist comes all the way from Pallet Town in Kanto! It's Ash!" Pikachu turn and saw entering the field.

"Pikapi!"

"Wow, Kanto, that's pretty far!" Grace said, looking down at the field.

"Pika!"

But Grace had already settled down, ready to watch the battle. Pikachu shrugged, Ash wouldn't be going anywhere if he was battling.

"Battle, begin!"

"Seismitoad!" Mable shouted.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called. Pikachu perked up, it had been a while since he had seen Sceptile.

The battle began, Sceptile quickly overpowering the Seismitoad.

"The first round goes to Ash!"

"Mandibuzz, your up!"

"Staraptor, come on out!"

"Wow, he has a lot of rare Pokemon!" Grace said, watching the aerial battle, with Ash winning once again. But Mable's Simisage quickly overtook Krookodile.

The battle raged on.

Pikachu remembered how a few weeks about a herd of Lapras had showed up in Castelia City's dock, one of them being the same Lapras that Ash had caught years before. After some begging Lapras had made sure Ash caught her again.

"Did you see that boy's Lapras?" Grace asked, "It took that Giga Impact without flinching!"

"Well Ash, I'm quite impressed," Mable said, "But my next Pokemon is my strongest. Emboar, battle time!"

"Charizard!"

Charizard landed in the center of the field, "Cool, a battle of the Starters! If he's from Kanto, then Charizard must have been his Starter!" Grace said.

Tears stung Pikachu's eyes, but he continued to watch the battle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Flamethrower!" The two fire attacks collided in midair.

"Now use Hammer Arm!"

"Dragon Tail!" The Pokemon charged towards each other, but Emboar danced around and stuck Charizard.

"Yes!" Mable said, "We can win this!"

"I doubt that," Ash said, Grace was surprised at his confidence, "Your Pokemon is part Fighting Type."

"Yeah, so!" Mable shouted.

"Well, Charizard is part Flying! Charizard, Wing Attack, lets go!"

The Charizard rose into the air, and dove down at an amazing speed, wings glowing white. He struck the Emboar, then rose up into the air again.

"Wing Attack again!"

"Get out of the way!" Mable called, but Charizard was quicker, and it hit the Emboar.

"Emboar is unable to battle, so the winner is Charizard! And the match goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted into cheering, along with Grace. She didn't noticed Pikachu frowning.

Ash was given a ribbon for winning the Clubsploison. "I didn't win this, my Pokemon did. I couldn't have done it without my trusted partners!" He said.

Pikachu was shaking with rage.

"That was an awesome battle," Grace said, standing up, she looked down at Pikachu. He was racing through the crowd, towards the front rows. "Pikachu! Were are you going!"

She ran and caught up with him. He was standing on the railing, glaring at Ash, who was starting to leave. Electricity was sparking around his cheeks.

"Pika pika pika..." The electrical current was forming around his tail, "Chu pi!" Pikachu launched the Electro Ball towards Ash.

The Electro Ball landed in front of Ash, causing him to turn around. The crowd turned to see what had happened. Pikachu launched himself into a Quick Attack and charged towards Ash, ramming into his stomach.

Ash grunted and fell on his back. Pikachu landed on Ash's chest, panting and glaring. Ash's eyes flickered with recognition and frustration. Ash tried to sit up, but Pikachu's cheeks started to spark, warning Ash to stay where he was.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?" Grace cried, jumping over the railing.

"Pikapi!"

Ash glared at Pikachu, then at Grace, "Get your Pikachu off of me."

"This isn't my Pikachu its..." She glanced at Pikachu, "Oh my... Pikachu, is this him?"

"Pika!" He said with a nod, still glaring at Ash.

"You're Pikachu's trainer!"

Ash once again tried to stand up, but Pikachu slammed Iron Tail next to his head. The crowd was watching, and officials were starting to gather.

"I don't have a Pikachu," Ash said coldly.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu was shaking with rage, but had tears in his eyes.

"You abandoned Pikachu in the woods! I found his Pokeball there!"

"I don't have a Pikaahhhhhh Oww!" Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. Encased in the yellow light Ash shoved Pikachu off of him and stood up. Pikachu's Thunderbolt stopped short.

Ash brushed himself off, "You'll have to do better than that."

Pikachu launched himself into a Volt Tackle. Ash grabbed a Pokeball and let out Krookodile, who absorbed the electric attack. Pikachu was flung back and took the recoil damage.

"Pikachu!" Grace grabbed Pikachu, and Ash walked off the battlefield, and the crowd started to whisper. Pikachu lashed out against Grace's grip, but Grace held firm. Officer Jenny lead Grace off the field. "We'll let that one go since no one got seriously hurt," Jenny told her, "But learn to better control your Pokemon."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Seeing Ash.

_Iron Tail._

Seeing Ash battle without him.

_Shattered rock._

Seeing Ash win without him.

_Electro Ball._

Ash saying that Pokemon were his trusted partners.

_Shattered tree._

_I don't have a Pikachu._

Pikachu launch himself into Volt Tackle, charging straight towards a tree. He rammed into the tree, and the recoil from the attack washed over him. He turned around and charged for a boulder, again going for a Volt Tackle.

"Pikachu," Someone said quietly. Pikachu paused, and the recoil damage came over him again, but he didn't care.

_Ash._ The word felt like an Iron Tail slamming into him.

"Pikachu," The voice said again.

Pikachu turned and saw Grace standing there, with Amber in her arms. Pikachu stopped, and started to pant hard. She walked over.

"You need to stop doing that, you're just keep hurting yourself."

'I don't care.'

'What did I tell you,' Amber said, 'He is just like other trainers that leave their Pokemon, they don't care what happens to you.'

Grace couldn't understand the Pokemon, so she continued, "I'm sorry for what happened. We'll see what we can do." She brought Pikachu into a hug.

"We'll find him again, and we'll talk some sense into him. What do you say Pikachu, want to join my team? We'll become stronger together, then we'll battle your old trainer!"

Pikachu looked up at Grace, "Pika!" He leapt into Grace's arms.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash turned and punched a tree, and his knuckles started to bleed, "Arg! Why does Pikachu have to be so stubborn!"

'Well,' A voice chided, "He's not the only one. Like Pokemon, like Trainer.'

Ash scowled, "How would you know, you've never had a trainer before."

'Well, neither have you.'

'I'm not a Pokemon," Ash said, crossing his arms. Something touched his bleeding hand, Ash glanced down and saw nothing, but still felt it. There was a soft glow and his hand was healed. "Thanks," He said quietly, rubbing where the injury had been.

'It was no problem,' A new voice said, which had a more squeaky, but not annoying, voice.

'It was a problem,' The first voice said, 'Ash just can't go around hurting himself for no reason.

A screech caused Ash to look up. Staraptor was swooping in. Something invisible landed on Staraptor, smashing down his feathers.

'Staraptor says the coast is clear,' The squeaky voice said while moving around on Staraptor's head. 'Can Staraptor take me for a ride?'

Ash rolled his eyes, "You can already fly."

'No I can't! I can hover, but not fly! Besides, I can't go that fast.'

"Fine, but don't be too long." Staraptor took to the air.

'It's no fair,' The first voice complained, 'I can't even hover.'

"You can fly in Sky Form," Ash replied, getting tired of the voices complaints.

'Well,' The voice said haughtily, 'There seems to be a lack of Gracidea flowers around here.'

Ash turned and watched a small Shaymin waddle out of the grass. She wrinkled her nose, 'I'm hungry.'

"Your always hungry," Ash told her, "And so am I," Ash pulled out a handful of berries, handing one to Shaymin.

'It's a little old,' Shaymin complained, but began eating it.

'Can I?' A small quiet voice asked, Ash sat up.

"Here you go," Ash said, holding up the berry. Something picked it up out of his hands, and a Celebi flickered into view, she took the berry and bit into it.

'Good,' She said quietly.

Ash laid back against a tree. He thought about Pikachu, he remembered the look on Pikachu's face when he had seen him. He had never seen Pikachu so mad, so betrayed. Ash sighed and covered his eyes with his hat.

'Ring?' Celebi asked.

"What?" Ash asked, sitting up.

'Ring?'

Ash frowned, ring? His hand went to his fingers. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"The ring is gone!"

'Sorry,' Celebi said, slinking back.

'Of course you lost it,' Shaymin said, rolling her eyes, 'You can never do anything properly.'

"Staraptor! Get down here!" The Pokemon obeyed. "Victini, come on!"

A Victini flickered into view, who was on Staraptor's head, 'Why? I was having fun!' She complained in a squeaky voice.

Ash recalled Staraptor, and began to pack up. "The ring is gone. I must of dropped it when I was attack by... Pikachu..." The tips of Ash's fingers began to glow blue, and a ball of aura was launched towards the ground.

Ash flinched and glanced down. Shaymin came over and sniffed at the scorched ground, 'You need to learn how to control that.'

"I'm trying!" Ash shouted, startling Pidoves into flight, now red light formed around his fingertips, he glanced now and quickly smothered the Aura. "We need to go back to Nimbasa. Go invisible, now."

Celebi and Victini did. Shaymin sighed dramatically. 'I guess I have in that backpack again.'

"Yes," He picked up Shaymin and placed her in, "Come on, we need to find that ring, or the whole world will pay!"

He charged down the path, with Celebi and Victini invisibly flying next to him.

A/n: I have noticed people asking if Ash has a good reason for abandoning Pikachu, I just want to say it will all be clear in a few chapters. This story was going to be a one-shot, but more people than I thought were enjoying it, so I decided to make it into a story, and I have a pretty good plot (I hope). Now that I am back in school chapters will now take 1-2 days to get up instead of just one.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mystery

Grace found herself waiting in the long line of the Pokemon Center, it had been a day since the Clubsplosion and everyone had been battling in preparation for the next one, so the Pokemon Center was very busy.

Finally it was Grace's turn.

"Grace, correct?" Nurse Joy asked, and Grace nodded. Joy grabbed a tray of Pokeballs, "Then here you go, they're as good as new!"

"Thank you," Grace said, snapping the Pokeballs onto her belt. Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder. Grace made her way from the line towards the front of the Pokemon Center. "Are you hungry Pikachu?" She asked.

Pikachu shook his head, looking around. All of the sudden he froze. "Pikapi!" He cried angrily. Grace looked to where he was pointing.

In the corner of the Pokemon Center there was a boy sitting at a table. The boy was watching her, but when he saw Grace looking he turned away. Despite the change of clothes Grace recognized the black haired boy, it was Ash. Grace started to walking towards him.

Ash glanced up at them and frowned. He seemed to mutter something, as if he were talking to someone. Then he turned away.

Grace frowned, then she thought she felt something on her shoulder, the one without Pikachu. She glanced over but saw nothing. She reached out to feel it, but then her vision went white.

When her vision cleared Grace felt dizzy, what had happened? Then she noticed Pikachu was gone.

"Grace, correct?" A voice said behind her. Grace flinched and turned around and saw Nurse Joy. Grace blinked, this seemed very similar, like déjà vu. Grace nodded. Nurse Joy turned around and grabbed a tray of Pokeballs, "Then here you go, they're as good as new!" Grace took them and stared at them.

"Pi?" She glanced down and saw Pikachu, who looked just as confused as she was.

"Thank you," She said quickly to Nurse Joy, then she grabbed Pikachu and ran off. "Pikachu, what's going on? We were walking towards your trainer and..." She glanced over to the corner where she had saw Ash. He was gone.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu pointed towards the door. A red hat could be seen in the crowd. Grace ran out the door, what ever was going on would have to wait for later.

She lost track of him, but then Pikachu spotted him, he was heading for the Stadium, where the Clubsplosion had been held. Ash was talking to the person at the desk, who was shaking his head. Grace could tell that Ash wanted to go in.

Ash nodded, but instead of leaving he just stared at the man. The man got a confused look on his face, then he slumped down in his chair, asleep. Ash turned and walked into the Stadium.

"What on earth is going on?" Grace muttered.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and went after Ash. She ran after him, sneaking a glance at the sleeping attendant.

She quickly spotted Pikachu hiding between the seats, she went to him. She saw Ash in the distance, several rows down, he was talking to some people that were cleaning the stadium. They were pointing to the doors, telling him that he needed to leave. Ash nodded.

Just like with the attendant Ash just stood there, waiting. After a moment the workers slid to the ground, sleeping. Ash looked at them, unsurprised, then made his way down to the battlefield.

Under normal circumstances Grace would've just gone and talk to him, but she remembered what had happened at the Pokemon Center and with the workers, so instead she just watched.

Ash walked onto the battlefield, and traced the scorched earth from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Spread out," Ash said, but there was no one there, "And if you find it let me know."

Grace frowned.

Ash was on his hands and knees searching for... something. "Do you know what he's looking for?"

Pikachu shook his head.

Suddenly Ash glanced up, but not at them. He held out his hand, then closed it, like he was grabbing the air. He rubbed his right hand.

"That's better, let's go." Ash said, standing up.

"I wonder... Is he feeling alright? Maybe he abandoned you because he's crazy?" Grace muttered. Pikachu looked at Ash, he was acting like his normal self, except he was talking to no one.

But that didn't explain people falling asleep.

Ash was leaving, and Grace noticed the workers were starting to wake up, "Come on Pikachu!"

They barely made it out as the attendant woke up. He sat up and blinked, then quickly pretended he wasn't sleeping, he didn't notice Grace. Grace spotted Ash in the crowd. Pikachu pulled on her pant legs, wanted to follow Ash. Grace picked up Pikachu.

They tailed him, and he walked into the forest, Grace pulled out a Pokeball, "Jade, we need you!"

A Swablu appeared, "Blu blu!"

Grace pointed towards the woods, "A boy went into there, he's Pikachu's trainer, can you tell me where he's going?" Grace didn't know why, but she just knew that she didn't to find out what was going on.

Jade took to the air, flying over the forest. Grace let Cyan out of her Pokeball and sat down in the shade of the tree, waiting for Jade to return,

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ash made his way through the forest, unsure of where to go next. The newly recovered ring was on Ash's finger. It was silver with a blue band of a magical stone. Well, at least it seemed magical to Ash. Every time his Aura went out of control the stone would glow blue and absorb the Aura. The ring had been a gift from Riley.

_**Flashback**_

"_This ring will help you to control your Aura. It will only grow stronger."_

_Ash fingered the ring, he could feel a vast Aura coming from it. "I have chosen not to pursue my Aura, I want to continue training with my Pokemon." Ash tried to hand the ring back, but Riley held up his hand._

"_You have no choice, it is your destiny. Your Aura becomes more powerful by the minute. It will become out of control, like a Dragon-Type using Outrage. You must wear the ring at all times. It does not restrain your powers, but focuses them." Riley said._

"_My destiny?" Ash said uncertainly, holding up the ring._

"_You are descended from powerful Aura Guardians, and the prophecy claims that you are the one to change the world."_

"_I may have potential, but isn't that overdoing it?"_

_Riley looked at Ash, "You are still young. I wish I had time you take you into training, but I suppose that even if we did have time fate would make sure it was not possible. It is a shame."_

"_I need to go soon, my friends and Pikachu are waiting."_

_Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "Yes, Pikachu, he has just as much potential as you."_

"_I'll see you around Riley," Ash said, "Goodbye Lucario."_

_Lucario put a paw over her heart and bowed, "May the Aura be with you Master Ash."_

_Ash turned and started to leave, and Riley called, "Ash, remember, that ring has been passed down father to son for generations, so please do care for it."_

"_You got this from your father?" Ash said, pausing._

"_Yes, and he from his father, for at least thousand years."_

_Ash pulled the ring off and tried to hand it back to Riley, "Then I can't take it, it is meant for your son."_

_Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "But I just did give it to him, I would not just give this to anyone. Sorry I wasn't there for you. Take care, Ash."_

_Ash froze, "Are you saying..." But Riley and Lucario were already running off into the fog._

_**End of Flashback**_

'Can I come out now? It is really cramped in here.'

"No you can't." Ash said.

'What? You can't keep me in here!' Shaymin screamed from his backpack.

"Yes I can, you are too slow, and you would complain about me holding you, and you can't turn invisible. Besides, you're getting annoying."

'Hey!'

'Well, you are started to,' Victini said with a giggle, flickering into view.

'Loud,' Celebi said.

'Well, if you would stop wandering around aimlessly and find some Gracidea flowers then I would be more help!'

"Unfortunately there isn't any around here, I doubt they even are selling them at this time of year."

'Swablu,' Celebi said.

"What?"

'Swablu," She said again, pointing to a Swablu in a tree.

"Yes, that is cool," Ash said, uncertain where Celebi was taking the conversation.

'Following.'

"You want to follow it?"

'No.'

'She's saying that's it's been following us,' Victini broke in.

'Yes.'

Now Ash was on edge, he looked up at the Swablu, who was staring at him intently. Then it quickly took to the sky flying east. Towards the city.

"Victini, quickly, after it!"

'Right away!' Victini said happily, rising into the air.

A/n: If you enjoy Pikachu and Ash fanfictions then you should check out PikachuLover14's page, she has some amazing stories.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Melody

Fire. Fire was everywhere, spreading quickly, ravenously eating at the small village, leaving only ashes behind. A man ran through the burning village, searching for someone. "Where are you?" He cried.

"Et," A small voice weakly coughed. The man perked up and ran towards the voice, and charged into the small hut, coughing on smoke, he didn't care. He saw a small feminine figure curled up.

"Meloetta!" He cried, but wish he hadn't, for he took in a breath full of smoke. He grabbed the small figure and ran out of the hut just as it collapsed. He started to cough again, tripping in the process.

"Ridley!" A voice cried, "Do you have her?"

Ridley glanced over and saw and old man looking over at him. His father. He was laying down, trapped, a wooden beam had fallen on his legs, trapping him as the fire got closer.

"Father!" Ridley, cried, trying to make his way over to him. But his father held up his hands, telling him to stay back.

"Do you have her?" His father asked again. Ridley glanced over and saw Meloetta hovering nearby, staring at the burning village in horror.

"Yes father, I do, but you need help, you'll burn!" Ridley once again tried to go to his father.

"Stop, remember your duty! Protect Meloetta, quickly, leave with her before the men come!"

Ridley gulped, he had always done that, but he never thought he would have to choose between Meloetta and his own family.

"Go! Quickly!" The fire was getting closer to his father.

Ridley quickly called out Golurk from his Pokeball, "Come on Meloetta!"

"Etta!" She cried, eyes wide in fear. She flew into his arms, and he climbed onto Golurk, "Golurk, fly, quickly!" The Golurk pulled in his arms and legs, replacing them with his rocket like body, and launched himself into the air.

"Melo," Meloetta said softly looking back at the burning village. Ridley didn't look back, he had learned it was best not to stay living in the past.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It had been three days since the attack on his village.

Three days since his father told him to run.

_I ran like a coward._ Ridley thought bitterly.

"Etta mel," Meloetta said, looking at Ridley, Ridley looked at her fondly. He knew why she was scared. Last time the village had been attacked people had been looking for her. They had successfully captured her and tried to use her powers.

But this attack was made by different people. It had come out of nowhere, and had spared no one. Ridley didn't dare hope that anyone had survived, it was just impossible.

Suddenly Meloetta perked up, "Melo?" She listened for a moment, "Etta! Meloetta ta!" She pointed towards the forest.

"Do you want to land?" And Meloetta nodded vigorously. "Golurk, land!"

Golurk started to descend, as soon as they had cleared the tree tops Meloetta leaped off Golurk and sped off.

"Meloetta!" Ridley cried, running after her. As he caught up he saw Meloetta tackle into somebody, knocking him to the ground.

"Etta! Meloetta etta ta melo lo!" She sang happily, hugging the person. The boy sat up and stared at Meloetta.

"Meloetta?" He asked. The boy was cradling something red in his arms.

"Ta!" She said with a nod, spinning around. Ridley studied the boy, and then he too recognized him.

"Ash?" He asked.

The boy glanced up and saw him, looking at him. Ash didn't recognize him. Ash's gaze turned to the Golurk lumbering up behind Ridley, then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Ridley!" The boy that had saved Meloetta several years earlier smiled, and Meloetta landed on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the village with Meloetta?"

Ridley flinched, and Meloetta flew to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh no," Ash said, "What happened?"

"There was an attack, I barely managed to get Meloetta out. Everything else was destroyed, including... the people."

Ash's eyes widened, and he focused on Meloetta, "Oh man..." Ash's hands clenched, "I've should've know! Arg!" He kicked a rock, and the small thing in his hands stirred. Meloetta looked up, then saw the small creature.

"Melo? Etta etta!" She quickly flew to the small creature in Ash's hands, "Melo melo!" The red creature stirred again, then looked up at Meloetta.

"Tini," It said weakly. Ridley's eyes widened, it was a Victini!

"Etta," Meloetta flew closer to it.

"Meloetta, do you know that Victini?" Ridley asked, and Meloetta nodded, then flashed a memory into his mind of the old village, showing her and a Victini playing in a flower field.

"Victini was attacked," Ash began, "And I don't know what to do, Cele- I mean, I wasn't able to help and-"

Ridley came forward and picked up the Victini, and she started to squirm, but Meloetta said something, and then she calmed down.

"Looks like it got attacked by a Water-Type, which she's weak too." Ridley said, turning the small Victini over.

"This is strange that I ran into you, because I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Ridley said, surprised, as he pulled out an Oran Berry.

"Yeah, you see..." Ash paused trying to word his next phrase, "I need Meloetta."

Ridley was instantly suspicious, he gave a small signal that he used when Meloetta was invisible, it meant to hide behind him. Meloetta looked confused, but obeyed.

"What do you mean?" Ridley said slowly.

Ash held up his hands, "I know it sounds crazy, but you got to believe me. Meloetta is in danger, this is not some random attack. Meloetta is in great danger and I can protect her."

"It is my _birthright_ to protect Meloetta, and I am certainly not handing her over to anyone," Ridley looked down at the Victini in his hand, "Strange how you happen you have a Victini with you, and how you seem to know about the attack on my Village," Ridley frowned, the more he thought about the more Ash seemed to be the enemy.

"Ridley, I-"

"And we just happen to meet on the road, but you're looking for me?" Ridley stepped back, having have lost him home, family, and was on the run, anything that seemed suspicious put him on edge, "Are you the one that attacked this Victini?"

"What? Of course not! Ridley, please calm down and listen, just let me explain wha-"

"Golurk, Flash Cannon!" Ridley shouted.

"Etta!" Meloetta shouted, but Ridley put out a hand and blocked her. Victini tried to fly, but she was still too weak. Golurk pulled in one arm and prepared the attack, the socket started to glow, the released the attack, a beam of bright light directly at Ash.

When the light cleared Ash was unharmed, holding his hands out in front of him, and a blue light surrounded him. The blue, protective aura flickered once, then vanished. The blue stone on the ring stopped glowing as well.

Ash focused on his Aura, and gathered a sphere of blue energy and launched it towards Ridley. Golurk stepped in front of him, taking the blast. Golurk launched a Shadow Ball, which Ash tried to block, but the ball hit his hand.

Meloetta was trying to support Victini, but was crying for the boys to stop. They either ignored her, or they did not hear her. Ash launched another sphere, and it hit Golurk in the chest, after a few more Ridley had no choice but to return the Pokemon.

Suddenly Ash lost control of his Aura, and the power swept through him. Ash glanced down at his hand. When Golurk's Shadow Ball had hit him the loose ring had fallen off. _Your Aura becomes more powerful by the minute. It will become out of control, like a Dragon-Type using Outrage. You must wear the ring at all times._ His father's words echoed in his head. Ash turned, looking for the ring.

He felt the aura surrounding him, quickly overpowering him. With his lack of experience and the vast power he had, he had no control. The aura overtook him, and his vision flashed blue.

Meloetta grabbed Victini and watched in horror as Ash's eyes turned blue. Ridley took a step back, and Ash launched an Aura attack. Meloetta barely managed to get Victini out of the way, and watched as another Pokemon flew up as well. A Celebi.

'Bad,' Celebi stated. Ash let out another burst of Aura, one that hit Ridley square in the chest. Ridley was flung back, his shirt starting to burn. Fear flashed in his eyes as he quickly recalled seeing his father trapped under a beam, the fire coming closer.

Ash turned and ran into the forest. Meloetta looked between the man that had protected her for years, who was now burning, and the boy who had saved her life. Deep down, although it hurt, she knew who she had to go to.

'Ring,' Celebi said, scooping up the ring. Meloetta helped Victini into the air, they needed to get the ring on Ash before he hurt himself, or anyone else.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Nurse Joy! Please, help!" Grace called, running into the Center. The nurse was no where in sight.

"Di no!" A voice said, Grace turned and saw Audino coming from the back room.

"Audino, where's Nurse Joy, my Swablu is hurt, really bad!"

Ten minutes before Grace had been out waiting for Jade to return, when she had seen her Swablu flying overhead, but she seemed to be fleeing from something, but there had been nothing. Then a flame in the shape of a V had come out of nowhere, striking her Swablu. It happened again until Pikachu had launched a Thunderbolt, hitting a small creature, that then turn invisible again and flew off.

Nurse Joy came out of the back, looking for something, "Nurse Joy!"

"Yes," She said, as she started gathering supplies.

"My Swablu is hurt! Please help it!"

She glance at the Pokeball, "I'm sorry, but some hiker found a man in the woods and he was burnt, there was no hospital around so I need to attend to him. I will get to your Swablu as soon as possible."

Grace thought for a moment, the man had been found in the woods, and he was burned? Her Swablu had been chased out of the woods by something that attacked Jade, could they be the same thing?

"You said he was burnt? Because my Swablu was out flying and this invisible thing came out of no where, it was attacking it with V shaped flames!"

Nurse Joy looked over at her, "Oh my, these burns on the man seem strange as well, bring your Swablu back here, I would like to compare the burns." Nurse Joy's hands were full, so Audino opened the door, and Grace and Pikachu followed her into the back room.

There was a man laying on a table, covered with burns on his chest. Remains of his shirt were shredded, burnt pieces of cloth. Strange circular burned marks covered his chest. A pair of goggles and a red hat were laying by him.

Nurse Joy pointed to a table, "Let you Swablu out there," Grace did as she said. Swablu came out, moaning. Her left wing was completely black, and her right was almost as bad. Her blue feathers were ruffled and singed on the ends.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said, "Audino, we'll need more healing salve. She studied Swablu, then the man, "No, they weren't caused by the same thing, but still, I don't like this at all."

She turned back to the man and started to bandaged him up. Audino came back into the room and started to work on Swablu. "The man only had one Pokemon on him, a Golurk. I've healed it up, but it looks like it was harmed by the same things as its Trainer."

"You are saying that it could have been a Pokemon, but then it kept attacking once Golurk was recalled?"

"That's what I think," She said, adding some cream to the burns. Audino came up to Grace and handed her Swablu, who looked like a mummy in the bandages. Grace returned the Pokemon to the Pokeball.

"Pika?" Pikachu leapt up onto the table, sniffing at the man, then he ran over to the goggles. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

He seemed to being calling to someone, but nothing happened. He frowned, starting to look worried. He looked at the red hat and his eyes widened, and he picked up, pointing to it. Grace took it from him.

Her eyes widened too, "That hat was found next to him, we think that is his," Joy said.

"This hat isn't his..." Grace said, "I know who's hat this is, it might be the person that did this," The hat crumpled in her hand. She had seen him enter the forest, he even had a Charizard, a Fire-Type, "Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!"

Grace ran out the door, there was no way Ash was getting away with this.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I am now back in school, so uploads will take longer, but I hope to have one, _maybe_ two chapters up this weekend.

More things will be clear in the next chapter, I wanted it to be in this chapter, but this one was getting long.

Please leave a review, I like to know what parts were good, and what I could improve on, so your feedback is appreciated, thanks. :)


	7. Chapter 7 - The Attack

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update (school finals, yay! Not...)**

**I know everyone wants a reason for why Ash abandoned Pikachu. I am sorry to say that is not in this chapter. There are small hints. But I will say this: The reason will be clear in the next chapter. I promise.**

**The next chapter will be interesting... So for now, enjoy this chapter until the next one is out. :D**

Meloetta flew around Ash, unsure of what to do. Celebi had tried everything, Victini was too weak, and Shaymin was unconscious.

They had followed Ash when his aura had gone out of control. He had eventually lost strength, but his aura had still been pulsing out of control. Celebi and Victini had held down Ash with their psychic powers while Meletta had slipped the ring onto him. The ring had then begun to glow blue was it tried to absorb the wild Aura, the force had seemed to knock Ash out.

And here they were, minutes later, and he still wasn't waking up. Meloetta shook Ash a little, but nothing happened.

"Etta," She said, worried.

'People,' Celebi said, warning the others.

All three of them turned invisible.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Grace ran after Pikachu and Amber, they had used the Tepig's good sense of smell to track Ash, and the Pokemon were faster than Grace, so she could only stumble through the woods after them.

Finally she caught up, they had stopped. Amber was pointing beyond the bush they were currently at.

"Is he over there?" The Tepig nodded. "Good job, return," Amber puffed up as she was returned to her Pokeball. Grace had seen what had happened to the man in the Pokemon Center, so she didn't want to just charge out there, but Pikachu had other ideas.

He went through the bushes and into a small clearing, then he saw Ash. Ash was laying on ground, he had small burns on his hands and he was scrapped up. There was dried blood on his face and his breathing was shallow.

Despite his anger towards Ash his heart sank, what had happened? His anger deflated and was replaced was worry. "Pikapi!" He ran towards Ash.

Grace had made her way into the clearing, "Pikachu, whats... Oh my gosh! What on earth!" Grace ran over, Pikachu was shaking Ash.

"Pikapi!"

"Maybe he wasn't the one to attack that man... I just saw the hat and... I just assumed... That was stupid, he must have been attacked too! He needs help!"

Meloetta decided to stay invisible, they seemed that they were going to help him, which was something she didn't know how to do.

Grace turned him onto his back, "He isn't breathing that hard, I think he is too weak to move, besides, I couldn't carry him. I just can't leave him to go get Nurse Joy, he needs help now." She grabbed his backpack and and put it under his head like a pillow.

'Owwww...' A feminine voice said.

Grace jumped, "Who's there!"

'I think that's what I should be asking you. Ow! Is he _laying_ on me! I'm going to kill you Ash!' Something in the backpack started to squirm. Grace stared at it, then unzipped the backpack, something small squirmed out of it. It was a Pokemon Grace had never seen before.

"Wha..."

'Who are you?' She turned to Ash, 'Ah, I see, he's knocked out. Serves him right, don't you agree? Hi Pikachu, what are you doing here?'

'Pika?' Pikachu looked at the green Pokemon.

'Yeah, it has been a while, since back when Giratina was trying to eat me.'

"You're... Talking...?"

'Of course not! I could never speak your horrid language, it is telepathy." She rolled her eyes.

"Telepathy, so your speaking telepathically? How?" Grace said, looking at the Pokemon in interest.

'I am a legendary after all!' She puffed up in pride, 'But not all Shaymin can do it!'

"Legendary...? Shaymin..." Grace got out her Pokedex, scanning it.

"Shaymin: the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme from its Land Forme. Shaymin can clean the air by using Seed Flare, the only know Pokemon to use this move."

'Just like Ash, needing that thing to tell you anything.' Shaymin sighed, 'He is annoying. I hate that backpack but he makes me go in it! He even hides his food so I can't eat! Isn't that horrible?'

"Why would he do such a thing?"

'Because I would attract too much attention, and I can't turn invisible like the others, and I can't move that fast in land form. I'm hungry.'

"Others? Why are you even with him?"

'Because I'm here.'

"What?"

'I'm with him because I'm _here_, if I was _there_, then I wouldn't be with him."

"Ah," Grace said, decided that she wouldn't get any information from the Pokemon.

'See! Why does it take you guys so long to understand?' She shook her head, 'Do you have food? I'm hungry.'

"Sure," Grace opened her own bag, and pulled out a granola bar, she handed it to Shaymin. She sniffed it, nibbled on it.

'Wow! This is good.' She began to eat faster.

"Shaymin, do you know what attacked Ash?"

She grinned, "Yes, he did."

"What?"

"He attacked himself, it is just like him to lose the ring _again_. When he was fighting with this Ridley fellow and his Golurk he lost the ring, which caused him to go all aura crazy, and then that knocked _me_ out!"

"Aura?"

'Of course you wouldn't understand. Who are you anyways?'

"Grace."

Shaymin perked up, 'Grace, like gracious? You know what, I like you. Way nicer than Ash." She waddled up to Grace, 'But Ash still needs help.' Shaymin went over to Ash, where Pikachu was still standing near, and she climbed onto his chest. She closed her eyes and began to radiate a green glow.

"That's Aromatherapy!" Grace said, remembering seeing the move in a Pokemon Contest.

When the glow died down Shaymin looked tired, but Ash looked better. The burns and scrapes were gone, and his breathing was more regular.

'He should wake up soon. He better be grateful.' Shaymin said, panting. Grace thought about what Shaymin had said. Ring? A Golurk? Didn't Nurse Joy said that the burnt man had a Golurk? So Ash had been the one to attack the man. But why?

Ash started coughing. Pikachu leapt up onto his chest, looking down at him in concern.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash had a headache. It felt like someone had ripped him apart and then had crudely sewn him back together. He tried to move, but it felt like he weighed a million pounds. He felt like he was under water, gasping for any air he could get.

Then he felt warmth. It spread across body giving him rich energy. The lack of air seemed to vanished, and he started to cough, which got the air flowing again. He opened in his eyes, and saw something yellow.

His eyes started to focus, "Pikachu," He said, smiling, but something felt wrong. He closed his eyes, trying to think. _Oh_, He thought. He opened his eyes again, and his demeanor turned harsh.

He shoved Pikachu off, growling, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, helping you?" A female voice said sarcastically. Ash turned and saw the girl that he had saw with Pikachu at the Pokemon Center. He remembered watching them, they had nearly reached him, and he did not need another public accusation. The one on TV had probably given him away. Luckily when they saw him at the Pokemon Center Celebi had transported them a few seconds back in time, to allow him to get away. Unfortunately he couldn't use Celebi's power all the time, she didn't to save all of her energy for when it was time.

When it was time for his plan.

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice brought him back to the present.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away!" He said angrily, they _needed_ to stop following him.

"Well, after my Swablu was attacked by... something, I went to the Pokemon Center. There was a man there covered in strange burns, and this hat had been found by him," She tossed him his red hat. "I put the burns on the man and my Swablu together, and both were strange. Then I saw your hat... So I came for answers."

"_Your Swablu?_ So that was your Swablu! Why are you following me!"

"You were the one! Why are you attacking things!?" Grace said, standing up, that's when Ash noticed a Shaymin in her hands.

"Shaymin, what on earth are you doing?!"

'I'm recovering from healing you.'

"You're supposed to stay out of sight!"

'You're not in charge of me. I like this girl, she feeds me, and her name is _Grace_. Besides, when you lost the ring, again, you went out of control, and I got knocked out, so I had no choice.' She looked at him with big eyes, 'But you don't even seem to care.'

Ash groaned, "We're trying to keep this simple, you could ruin everything."

"Keep what simple?" Grace asked.

"None of your business, take Pikachu and get out of here." Ash said, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I came for answers." Grace said.

Ash felt something slam into his ankles, causing him to fall onto his back, Pikachu's Iron Tail. Pikachu landed on his chest. Ash tried to shove him off again, but Pikachu let out a Thundershock.

"Pikachu? What are you doing?" Grace shouted, her intention was to keep Ash from running, not attacking him.

"That was nothing but a weak attack, I can handle that," Ash said, glowering at Pikachu.

"Pika! Pi pika chu chu pi!" Pikachu shouted at Ash.

'He wants to know why you abandoned him,' Shaymin translated.

"And what's going on? I watched people fall asleep right in front of you, and what were you looked for on the battlefield?"

Ash redirected his glare to her, "So you've been watching me longer than I thought. I have one answer for every question: none of your business."

Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. Ash closed his eyes, enduring it.

"Pikachu pi!"

Ash could sense Celebi, Victini, and Meloetta getting ready to help him. Relief flooded through him, Meloetta had chosen to follow him, now he wouldn't have to hunt her down.

He needed all of them for his plan.

"No, stay back. This is between me and Pikachu," He told them, focusing on Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu let out another Thunderbolt, his anger driving him instead of reason. Ash took it with only with a grimace.

"Pikachu, please stop!" Grace shouted, but Shaymin said:

'This is their quarrel, let them handle it.'

"Pi... ka... CHU!" Pikachu was getting tired, but still let out another Thunderbolt. Ash knew he couldn't keep it up, he had to fight back. He closed his eyes and gathered his aura.

"CHU!" He let out another Thunderbolt, but the attack was deflected, Pikachu opened his eyes, Ash was surrounded in a blue light. Ash held one hand out towards Pikachu, and a ball of blue aura gathered in it, and it was launched toward Pikachu. The attack hit Pikachu in the stomach, flinging him off of Ash. Grace gasped.

Trainer and Pokemon stood up, glaring at each. Pikachu fired an Electro Ball, but Ash blocked it with a shield of Aura. Ash launched another Aura attack at Pikachu, which sent him flying.

Ash was getting really to launch another attack, but then he saw Pikachu.

He was burned, and too weak to fight back. Ash tried to launch the attack, but he couldn't.

There was some things he had to do, but it wasn't this.

Ash turned away, "Consider that a warning. Grace, take Pikachu and get out of here, now."

"Aw, having them leave before we've even begun? Where are your manners Ash?" A cruel voice said, and Ash froze, "Remember, we have business to discuss. Liepard, Shadow Ball!"

Ash cursed as three purple balls of energy came hurdling out of the woods.

**A/N: Ash's reason will be clear in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review, I'm open to critiques, I'm always looking for a way to improve!  
**

**Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

**NOTE: This takes place _before_ chapter seven**

**Riley's POV**

"Riley, we have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Riley said calmly.

"Then come," The man said, leading Riley out of the cell. Riley seemed completely at ease, even as two men grabbed each of his shoulders, dragging him along. They lead him into a small cement room and forced him into a chair.

Riley stretched and crossed his legs, "Now, what do you want to know?"

"You are getting on my nerves, you know?" The man, clearly the leader, said.

"And why would that be?" Riley asked.

"Your attitude. Do you even realize what situation you're in?"

Riley smiled, "Of course, if I don't comply I'm guessing that Zoroark behind me will attack me, right?"

The man stared at him in surprise, even the Zoroark was so surprised that he flickered into view, the illusion broken. "Well," The man said, "Your powers are stronger than I thought."

"Everything radiates aura, so sensing your Zoroark wasn't that hard. But clever, a hidden threat. Besides, my powers aren't that strong, well, not anymore."

The man sat down in the chair opposite of Riley, with only a table between them. "Now we're getting somewhere. Now just because you know about Zoroark doesn't mean it won't attack. Let's keep this civil. My name is Zan."

Riley's lip twitched, "Is that your birth name or a code name? You kind of people seem that you would have code names."

"It is short for Alexander, if you must know. But I believe we're getting off topic."

The Zoroark's claws started to glow.

"Now, I thought we were keeping this civil." Riley said.

"Now, tell me who this is," Zan set a picture on the table. Riley looked at it. A picture of his 16 year old son stared back.

"Ash. I believe you already know who he is though." Riley said.

"Of course we do. Now would you be kind enough to tell me were he is?"

"I would love to tell you, but I'm afraid I don't know."

"That's a shame, you don't know? Or maybe you just don't remember. Let's see if we can help you remember." Zan made a small gesture.

Zoroark's moves were quick. Riley cried out, hands grasping the table.

"Did that help?"

"I don't where he-!" He yelped as Zoroark struck again. His knuckles turned white.

"How about now?"

"You don't understand. I will answer _any_ question, but I don't know where he is!" Riley panted.

"Really? We know more than you think. We know you've been seeing him."

"That was nearly a year ago! He could be anywhere now!"

"I believe you gave him something?"

"A ring."

"A ring?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"It is a family heirloom. It helps control his aura. With out it he could destroy himself and the things around him.

"You haven't contacted him since?"

Silence.

"Zoroark?"

Riley closed his eyes.

"If this doesn't work we could always bring in your Pokemon."

"Leave Aerin and Penny out of this."

"Ahh, what cute little names. I am sure they will help you... spill the beans."

"I have sent Ash messages." Riley confessed, "I haven't seen him since I gave him the ring."

Zan smiled, "That's better. Now, what was in these messages?"

"The prophecy. Locations of the legendaries that he'll need. Advice."

"We already know the prophecy. We have captured one of the legendaries. Would you please tell us more about these legendaries?"

"Shaymin, Celebi, Victini, Mew, Jirachi, and Phione or Manaphy. All are necessary for... The completion of the prophecy. I believe you already know their purposes."

"Of course we do, we have been working towards this goal for centuries. But you forgot to mention another important Pokemon to the prophecy: the Pikachu."

"Yes," Riley said softly, "And his Pikachu."

"The Pikachu is the most important Pokemon in the prophecy. It is a shame that your little 'Penny' is no longer the Pikachu mentioned in the prophecy."

"As soon as I heard the prophecy I had to make sure it wasn't going to be my little Penny. She does not deserve such a fate. That is why I had a son, the Prophecy states that the Aura Guardian is the youngest male of the Cameran family, although my son goes by his mother's maiden name, he is still a Cameran, the youngest one. To save my Penny from her fate I had a son, I lost many of my aura powers, but she is safe, for now the prophecy rests on Ash. Unless Ash dies of course, then the prophecy will fall back on to me."

Zan smirked, "Touching story. But now, where is Ash?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Anything information will help us, and help your Pokemon." He added.

Riley clasped his hands together, "Based on the last message I sent, I believe he will be going after Meloetta next. That would be in the Unova region."

"We have already gone after the Melody Pokemon. She managed to escape with one of the villagers, barely. This same man was recently checked into a Pokemon Center with serious burns. The legendary was not with him. We sent his... 'brother' to retrieve him, we will question him once he recovers."

Zan placed another picture next to Ash's. It showed a picture of a seriously burned man. Riley winced.

"Is this the man with the Meloetta?"

"The man that _was_ with the one with the Meloetta, but yes," Zan said, "I also believe we know the cause of his burns. Aura."

Riley chuckled, "Aura? It would have to be a powerful user of aura to take on the element of fire."

Zan stared at him.

"You can't being saying you think Ash did this?" Riley cried.

"What other using of aura would have a need for Meloetta? Do you underestimate the power of your own son?"

Riley said nothing.

"And if it was Ash that did this, that would mean he would have to be near where this man was found, which was in the Lostlorn Forest, right outside of Nimbasa."

Riley sighed, they would find now Ash within a week

Hopefully Celebi had enough energy to complete the Time Lapse before then. If not... Then the price would be high.

There was a ringing noise. Zan grabbed a small thing from his pocket, "Yes?" Zan said, holding a small phone up to his ear, "Are you sure? He the only information he needs would be something that would give us answers. Very well." He put the phone back into his pocket and pulled out a tablet.

He pulled up a video, and then pushed it towards Riley. Riley leaned forward, and watched it. It was a video of Ash at some sort of tournament. It show a Pikachu ~Ash's Pikachu~ attacking Ash.

"One on our members found this video. Of course the never aired it on TV like planned, but nothing is hidden from our team. So It looks like he really is in Nimbasa." He smiled cruelly, "But back on topic. The question for you is this: Why is _the_ Pikachu attacking him?"

Riley stared at the video. At first he was confused, but then realization crossed his eyes, "Oh!"

"Yes?"

"I don't blame him, but it won't work..."

Zan stared at him, "Would you care elaborating? Or do you needs Zoroark's help?"

Riley flinched, "I believe Ash has left his Pikachu. He has seen the prophecy and doesn't want to seal Pikachu to that fate. Of course that won't work, because they are bound in a deeper way than they could imagine. The Pikachu feels utterly betrayed, for it is in their blood to be together. Ash only wants to help it, but of course if he explained everything that Pikachu will follow." Riley smiled, "Never underestimate an Aura Guardian's Pikachu."

Zan was thinking, "So he's attempting to get away from the Pikachu so we can't get them both... But we will get the Pikachu, its blood will seal the prophecy..." He shook his head, then stood up. "I believe I have no more questions for you. I will have Zoroark show you back to your... room. I would normally treat the injuries Zoroark gave you, but you seem to be doing fine," He grinned cruelly, "Enjoy your stay Riley, we will soon have your son join you. I am sure Ash will be _excited_ to spend time alone with the one that sold him out. Good night."

**A/N: Resisting urge to strangle Riley...**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Fork in Time

Grace was frozen in fear as the three Shadow Balls came rushing towards them. But Ash was a quicker thinker, and quickly grabbed a Pokeball, opening it with a flash of light.

A very large, sleeping, Snorlax came out. Its bulk blocked the attacks, and being a Normal-Type, it took no damage from the Ghost-Type moves. Unfortunately it was fast asleep, and Ash had no choice but to recall it before they used a non Ghost-Type move.

As soon as the Snorlax was recalled the three Liepard came charging out of the woods, claws glowing white from Slash. Ash stepped in front of Grace, holding his hands out in front of him.

The Liepards kept coming.

A moment before the ran into Ash they hit a blue barrier of light. Ash grunted, but then formed a sphere of aura and launched it towards the Liepards, forcing them to scatter.

"Grace," Ash said, "Take Pikachu and get out of here, now. Energy Ball!"

Shaymin leapt out of Grace's hands, forming a sphere of green light in front of it, launching it towards the Liepards. Far above Celebi, still invisible, did the same thing. But unlike her, the attack was visible.

There were several men at the edge of the forest, the Liepard's Trainers. One of them pointed towards Celebi's Energy Ball. "There," He commanded the Liepards. The three Liepards launched Shadow Balls towards Celebi.

Meloetta materialized next to Ash, "Etta!" She cried, she rose up, blocking the Shadow Balls. She looked at Ash, and he nodded. Then Meloetta began to sing. It was beautiful, and very uplifting. Even the Liepards stopped to listen. Soon Meloetta was encased in light that swirled around her.

When the light faded Meloetta looked different. Her green coloring was replaced with orange. Her long flowing hair was pinned up, and her dress-like body seemed to have a different flow. She stopped singing, and brought her hands together, and launch a Focus Blast.

"Charizard!" Ash threw a Pokeball. Charizard came out with a roar, "Charizard, they're here, get ready to fight!"

Charizard's eyes blazed with anger as Ash spoke, as if he knew who Ash was talking about. The two Liepards turned and attacked him. Charizard used Steel Wing, and brought the metallic wings down in front of him like shields. The Liepard's claws harmlessly were deflected.

_Wait, _two _Liepards?_ Ash had thought there was three. Charizard roared and let out a Flamethrower. Ash turned around, looking for the third Liepard.

The Liepard was behind Pikachu, readying a Shadow Ball. Ash launched an aura attack, stopping the Shadow Ball. Pikachu, who was still hurt, turned around and saw the Liepard baring down on him, claws out.

Pikachu was too weak to run, so he closed his eyes. Instead of feeling the impact, he heard someone give a shout of pain.

Pikachu opened his eyes to see...

...To see...

..._Ash_ crouching in front of him, taking the Slash attack.

"Pikapi!"

Ash punched the Liepard, throwing it off him. Then he turned back towards Pikachu, with an unreadable expression, "I'm okay, but you need to get out of here bud."

Pikachu stared up at Ash, he didn't see the Ash that wanted him gone, but one that wanted him safe. Is this... Is this how Ash had felt the whole time?

"Pikapi?"

Ash stood up and jogged towards Charizard, Pikachu stared in horror at the shredded shirt on Ash's back, mixed with his blood. Ash showed no sign of feeling the pain. Ash and Charizard stood back to back, now with all three Liepards on them.

"Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Ash cried. Charizard rose up into the air, grabbed a Liepard in each hand, and flew up into the air, then dove down, dropping them at the last moment, and he landed on top of them, knocking both of them out.

Not far Ash was fighting with the third Liepard, fighting physically and with his aura. A final aura attack rendered the Liepard unable to fight.

The men at the edge of the forest recalled the Liepards, saying nothing. They each reached for another Pokeball, releasing three more Pokemon. A Seviper, a Watchog, and another Liepard.

Ash looked over at the Pokemon, they couldn't keep this up. But if they got any of the Legendaries, or Pikachu... That would be horrible.

"Seviper, Screech!"

The Seviper coiled up like a cobra and opened its mouth, letting out a high pitched screech. The Pokemon and the people covered their ears, and Celebi and Victini flickered into view.

"Good, now after them!"

The Seviper sprang forward, using Wrap to bind Charizard's arms and wings. Ash charged towards the Watchog, who used protect. Watchog let out a Thunderbolt. Ash smirked as he was enveloped in the yellow light. Pikachu's Thunderbolt was stronger, and he could handle that.

Ash brought his hands together and let out an aura attack, but instead of the usually blue, it looked similar to an Electro Ball attack. Ash frowned, a similar thing had happened when he was battling back with Ridley, except his Aura had looked like fire. Ash shook his head and refocused on fighting.

The Liepard charge towards Pikachu. Pikachu stumbled out of the way, barely dodging the attack. Grace ran over and scooped him up, and the Liepard turned to face her.

"Cyan!" Grace cried, letting out Azurill, "Bubble, now!"

The Azurill let out the attack, but the Liepard kept charging. It struck Cyan in the chest, sending it flying.

"It will take more than that little runt to stop my Liepard, now, I have no need for you. So hand over the Pikachu, and we will leave you alone." One of the men came over, staring down at Grace.

"Cyan!" Grace cried, but the small Pokemon was to weak to fight against the stronger Liepard.

Victini swooped over Cyan, looking down at her in concern. Victini swooped in closer and laid her hands on Polka Dot Pokemon. The air started to glow yellow. When the glow faded Cyan looked fully healed. Victini flew away, turning invisible.

Cyan sat up, blinking.

Then the Azurill started to glow white.

"Cyan...?" Grace stared at her Pokemon. The small Pokemon, still glowing, started to swell in size. When the glow faded a new Pokemon was standing in its place, "Marill," Grace breathed, "Awesome."

Grace got out her Pokedex and scanned her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Marill: The Aqua Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Azurill. The tip of Marill's tail is filled with oil that is lighter than water, so it acts as a float. Marill are very playful, and enjoy playing near water."

The man snorted, "Like that will help, Liepard, Shadow Claw!"

The Liepard leapt forward.

"Cyan, Bubble!" The newly evolved Marill hopped up and obeyed. But Grace noticed something different about the attack, the bubbles were bigger and faster, and landed with a more explosive hits. Grace recognized the new attack, "Now use Bubble Beam again!"

The Liepard gracefully leaped out of the way, and then struck with Shadow Claw. Evolved or not, the Liepard was still stronger. The Liepard came around again but it was stopped with V-shaped flames. Victini dove down and attacked with V-Create again.

"V-shaped fire," Grace muttered, "It was Victini that attacked us earlier."

"Pika!" Pikachu tried to get free of Grace's grip, wanting to battle.

"No Pikachu, you're still hurt. Now Marill, Water Gun!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash defeated the Watchog. It's trainer returned it. Ash knew that the people did not care, they were just trying to wear them down. And it was working, he didn't know how much longer they could keep fighting.

The man, the leader, stared at Ash, "Are you going to keep this up? You know you can not win this. Surrender yourself and the Pokemon in the prophecy, and we'll spare the girl and the other Pokemon."

The man was right, they couldn't keep this up. But he wasn't about to give up. Ash looked around. The Seviper had completely binded Charizard, and was viciously biting him. Pikachu was hurt, and Grace was holding him. A Marill, probably Grace's, and Victini were fighting the last Liepard.

Meloetta was trying to help Charizard, and Shaymin was trying to heal them. Celebi flew around above, unsure of what to do. Even if they won the fight, the men would just have back up. If they ran the men would catch up. Ash swore to himself, he just needed a bit more time.

_More Time._

Ash looked up at Celebi. _More Time._

"Celebi! Are you strong enough to do the Time Lapse?" Ash cried. She look down at him like he was crazy.

'M...maybe,' She stuttered.

"Celebi!" It was their only hope.

Celebi looked unsure, "Yes?"

"Then do it!"

"Stop the Celebi, do not let it complete the Time Lapse, we need it!" The man said. Seviper uncoiled itself from Charizard, springing towards Celebi. Liepard prepared a Shadow Ball. Charizard roared and leapt in front of the enemy Pokemon, temporarily blocking their path.

Celebi flew above Grace, Marill, Pikachu, and Victini. She began to radiate blue light. Charizard let out a roar as the Pokemon attack them.

"Meloetta, Shaymin, get over there. Charizard and I will hold them off!" Ash said.

'Ash, what are you talking about!?' Victini cried. Meloetta picked up Shaymin and went over by Grace, completely trusting Ash's decisions.

"Someone has to keep them from following you guys, that will be me. Celebi, make sure go to the right place. Victini, give her strength!"

'But... But we need you!'

"After them!" The man yelled. The Pokemon leapt forward, and Charizard stepped in front of Ash, taking the attacks once more.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, watching as Celebi's light began to envelop them.

'Celebi is time traveling,' Shaymin said, 'It will take all of her strength.'

Ash looked over at Charizard. His was breathing heavily, and covered with injuries. Charizard kept blocking attacks, but he was hurting himself. Charizard could keep fighting like that.

Ash also knew he had little hope of escaping capture. They would all be captured if they stayed, so it was the best choice if he held off the attack while Celebi completed the Time Lapse. But Charizard didn't have to be captured, neither did his other Pokemon.

Ash took off his belt, it had six Pokeballs attached to it. "Charizard, take this and get out here."

The Dragon-like Pokemon looked over at Ash, and Ash tossed his other Pokeballs. Charizard caught them, and looked at them, then back at Ash. Charizard shook his head, he wasn't leaving.

"Go."

Charizard refused.

"GO!"

Charizard didn't want to leave its Trainer, but he threw himself into the air, flying away. Ash turned back towards the enemies. The Liepard and Seviper leapt at Ash.

"Pikapi!"

Ash held his hands up, creating a force shield of aura. He glanced back at the legendaries, Grace, and Pikachu. They were all in the light of Celebi as she gathered energy.

"Pikachu! Remember Lucario?" Ash cried to him. Pikachu blinked, he and Ash had met several Lucarios on their journey, who did he mean? "You need to find him! He might be able to help! And find the M- arg!" The Seviper's tail hit Ash, "-ew that took you! You need to protect Grace!" Ash turned back to the force shield, but the Liepard's Iron Tail broke through it, and it hit Ash in the chest.

Ash was flung onto his back, and the Liepard leapt onto his chest. The Seviper circled around him.

"Pikapi! Pikachu chu pi Pikapi!" Cried Pikachu, lashing out against Grace, but Grace didn't let him go.

"Bi!" Celebi said, the light glowing brighter. The Liepard leapt off of Ash and fired a Dark Pulse right towards Celebi. Victini flew up in front of Celebi, taking the super-effective Dark Pulse for her.

Pikachu only had eyes for Ash.

Celebi began to rise into the air, and so did Grace and the legendaires. Grace let out a small surprised cry. They seemed to be in a bubble of light. Celebi lifted her arms up, and they all rose higher into the air.

The Seviper tripped Ash, and the men came out of the woods. Ash threw a punch at one of them, but he grabbed Ash's hands and shoved him down.

"Pikapi! PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed, leaping out of Grace's hands, but could not get out of the wall of energy. His hands were pressed against the wall, and he had no choice but to watch Ash was mercilessly pounded by the people and the Pokemon. The Liepard brought an Iron Tail down on Ash's head, knocking him out. The men picked him up.

"Your orders sir?" One of them asked the leader.

"There's no hope for going after the others, for now. We have the Aura Guardian, so that'll please Zan. Make sure he is secure."

"Yes sir!"

"Pikapi! Pika pichu pika!" Pikachu threw himself against the energy wall as the men carried Ash away. "PIKA!"

"Cel... A... _BI_!" Celebi let out another pulse of light. Grace's vision went white, and she got the same feeling she got at the Pokemon Center, back when she was approaching Ash. If felt like she was being pulled behind on a rollercoaster, one with quick sharp turns. She felt like she was falling through an endless sky.

Then the sensation stopped suddenly, like it had never happened. Her vision cleared, and Grace found herself laying on her back, staring up at a dark blue sky, like the sun was setting. But it had been high noon minutes ago, so that wasn't possible

Grace sat up, rubbing her head, she looked around. They were in a lush forest, very green and rich, but not quite tropical. There was no sign of Ash, or the men. Or of the battle. It didn't even seem like the same place.

She looked over at the other Pokemon. Victini was on the ground, shaking, still recovering from the Dark Pulse. Meloetta, still holding Shaymin, looked around uncertainly. Marill went over to Grace, completely confused on what just happened.

Celebi collapsed on the ground, completely drained of energy. And Pikachu... Pikachu was staring at the ground, breathing hard. He was shaking in fear and in rage.

"Wh... Where are we?" Grace asked in a shaky voice.

Shaymin took a deep breath, 'The question's not where, but when.'

**A/N: Yeah, its finally done! (Chapter Nine, not the story!) I started writing it, but then I messed up, so I had to start over. I hope you enjoy it, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Any guesses to where (or when) Grace, Pikachu, and the legendaries traveled too?**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Heart of Ashes

Every wing flap just added to the guilt.

"_GO!"_ Ash's words echoed in Charizard's head. Ash had told him to go, and he had listened.

_What had happened to Ash?_ He had taken Ash's other Pokemon, and Pikachu was hurt. Who could Ash rely on? The only other Pokemon was the Legendaries and that girl's Pokemon. Charizard had seen the Marill, it would be no help. And the Legendaries were Legendaries, but that didn't make them strong.

Charizard's wings hurt. He had been using them to protect himself and Ash, and now the flying was making them worse.

_No._ He told had not protected Ash. Maybe at first, but leaving him... That proves that he hadn't protected him, he had left him. _Ran away._

Charizard looked down at the belt of Pokeballs. Ash obviously didn't want the others to be hurt. But... He couldn't leave him. He had to go back. Charizard turned around, he had to go back to Ash.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Charizard landed in the small clearing where he had last seen Ash.

It was empty.

_No!_

There were burnt marks on the ground and scuff marks from the fight. He lowered his nose to the ground and tried to catch Ash's scent. He caught it, but it was mixed with _their_ scent.

Rage began to build up in Charizard. He took a step forward, and he stepped in something wet. It was red. Charizard smelled it, it was Ash's blood.

His anger pounded through him. _They had Ash._ He felt the flame on his tail grow bigger and hotter.

_They had Ash._

Charizard let out a roar, and he felt fire explode around him. His whole body burst into flames. He charged straight towards the trees, ramming into them, setting them ablaze. Charizard turned and charged for the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Charizard feel to a knee as the recoil damage washed over him. He didn't care about it. He didn't even care that he had learned a new move, Flare Blitz. They had Ash, and it was his fault.

_My fault. _He thought. _I left him when he needed me the most. Now he's gone._

_Gone._

Charizard threw the belt of Pokeballs aside with a roar. He fired up Flare Blitz again and launched himself into the air. He dove straight down, opening his wings at the last second. He flew above the forest, skimming the upper branches of the trees, lighting them on fire.

The recoil damage hit again as he landed. He launched himself into Flare Blitz once more, ramming himself into rocks and trees. The recoil kept hitting, but he didn't care.

_They had Ash._

After some time he heard sirens. Charizard whipped his head around as he watched two motorcycles pull into the flaming clearing.

"Oh my!" Officer Jenny cried, "The report was true, a rampaging Charizard. What's one doing in Unova?," She watched as Charizard let out a Flamethrower, then she turned to the other motorcycle, "Go get back up, I'll try to weaken it."

"Yes Madam!" Said the other man, he turned his motorcycle around and sped back towards the city.

"Stoutland, deploy!" Jenny cried as she threw her Pokeball. Stoutland came out, and let out a bark. Charizard turned back towards Jenny, eyes aflame. "Charizard, I don't know why you're angry, but please try to calm down, and we'll help you!"

Charizard's anger grew. She had _no_ idea of what was going to happen to Ash, to the _world_. She didn't want to help him, it was her job. He was just some item she needed to take care of.

That's just how Damian treated him.

The thought of Damian fueled Charizard's anger. He let out a roar and fired Flamethrower towards the Stoutland, who dodged it.

"Stoutland, Thunder Fang!" Jenny shouted. Stoutland leaped towards Charizard, its mouth sparking with electricity. Charizard didn't wait for it to come to him. He ran forward, still using Flare Blitz, and grabbed Stoutland.

Stoutland yelped as the flames burned him, but sank its fangs into Charizard's arm. Charizard jumped into the air, rising up. Then he flung Stoutland to the ground with Seismic Toss.

Some how Stoutland got to its feet, shaking. It was covered in dirt, burns, and ashes. Charizard landed, the recoil hitting once more. Just then the backup arrived.

"Jenny, how long have you been battling?"

Jenny was staring at Charizard, "That thing has been ramming into things with Flare Blitz since before we got here, but what it did to Stoutland was just one attack, and that was after taking a Thunder Fang."

"Man," One of the officers said, "Then I guess it won't be easy to take out."

One of the other officers opened up a Pokeball, "Unfezant, lure Charizard into the air!" A female Unfezant rose up. Charizard turned to face the new opponent.

"Jenny, take a look at this!" Charizard whipped his gaze back towards the people, who were pointing towards Ash's Pokeball belt. The sense of responsibility was reawakened in Charizard. Ash had wanted him to protect the other Pokemon.

Charizard's Flare Blitz stopped short, and ignoring the recoil, Charizard dove towards the Pokeballs, landing in front of them with a roar. The officer backed away. Charizard grabbed them and tried to fly away, but the damage from the recoil, along with his previous injuries, seemed to have caught up to him. Charizard crashed to the ground in mid flight, dropping the belt of Pokeballs.

"Seems its fatigue finally caught up with it," One of the officer commented, "It also seemed to be protecting the Pokeballs."

"So it seems," Replied Officer Jenny, "Surround it, don't let it escape. Thomas, get that belt, I'll see if we can find its trainer."

Charizard tried to stand, but he was too weak. With flashes of white light he was surrounded by other Pokemon. One of the officers grabbed Ash's belt. Charizard let out a moan as it was handed to Jenny.

She examined it, then plucked off Charizard's Pokeball. He started to thrash, but Officer Jenny flashed the Pokeball, forcing Charizard inside.

"I'll take them to Juniper's, that's probably the first place their trainer will go."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Wake up."

Ash moaned.

Something lightly tapped his side, "You need to wake up."

Ash felt like he had been ran over by a truck, he had no interest in waking up. He turned over and muttered something about Butterfree.

"Ash, for goodness sake!"

Ash opened his eyes. He was laying on a cement floor. There was a bare light bulb above him. Someone was standing above him, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"About time," He said, staring down at Ash. Ash sat up, starting at the man he hadn't seen for nearly a year.

"Dad."

Riley nodded, "Yes, now listen, we don't have much time."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter, the next one will be longer. Enjoy :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Crazed Knights

**A/N: H...hello, it's been a while... Yeah, I know I haven't uploaded in a while...**

**Uh? I was I busy? No...**

**School work? Finals? Nope...**

**Pure laziness? Maybe... *Runs and hides.***

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! And I like a mention above, I really don't have an good excuse. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if it's a bit unclear and confusing, for that's how it's suppose to be, confusing!**

Grace gently placed Victini on her jacket. The Victory Pokemon was scorched from the strong super-effective Dark Pulse. Victini was shaking, her blue eyes dull.

Grace tried to process what Shaymin had just told her. _We just time traveled._

Grace shook her head, she just didn't believe it.

But it perfectly explained what had happened at the Pokemon Center that morning, when she was suddenly back at the counter when she had been walking towards Ash.

_But had it been that morning? If they "time traveled" then that would mean..._

She shook her head harder, this was making her dizzy.

'Are you okay?'

"Huh?" She turned and saw Shaymin staring up at her.

'You're shaking your head like a Pyroar that fell into a lake!' Shaymin exclaimed.

Grace grabbed her Pokeball, "Return!" She commanded, returning her newly evolved Marill, "Who were those people that attacks us? Why did they attack? What's going on?" Grace asked Shaymin.

'Can't tell you.'

Grace had just picked up Celebi, "Why not?"

'Because its only between Ash and us,' She said, Grace could tell that by "us" she meant the legendaries.

"Melo lo!" Meloetta chided.

'She has no right to know!' Shaymin countered.

'Meloetta is right,' Victini squeaked, 'Ash did choose to send her back in time with us.'

'Just shut up and let me heal you,' Shaymin growled, 'I only have enough energy to heal one of you and you're the most hurt.' She tried to come near Victini, but she held out her hands.

'No, heal Pikachu. He's a better battler and would be more help if we got into trouble.' Victini said.

"Shouldn't we just find a Pokemon Center?" Grace asked.

'Impossible,' Celebi said softly. Grace looked down at the Time Travel Pokemon in her arms. Celebi seemed unharmed, but very tired.

'Yeah,' Shaymin said, rolling her eyes, 'Because there's one right over the hill. There are no Pokemon Centers in this time! Besides, even if there was do you think you could just waltz right into a Pokemon center with three rare legendaries?'

Grace froze, 'No Pokemon Centers? How far in time did we travel?"

Celebi thought for a moment, 'Thousand.'

"Th-thousand! Thousands of years?" Grace cried.

'Yep.'

Grace's head was spinning, _a thousand years._

'Pikachu, get over here, I need to heal you,' Shaymin grumbled.

Grace glanced over at Pikachu. He was in the same position as when they'd completed the time lapse. Staring at the ground, paws curled into fists.

"Pikachu, you're hurt, please come over here," Grace said as she set Celebi next to Victini.

"Pikapi!"

It had one simple translation. _Ash_.

"Pikachu."

He shook his head. "Pikachu pi! Pikapi!"

Shaymin rammed into Pikachu with Quick Attack, knocking him onto his back. She landed on his stomach.

'Look here Sparky,' She growled, getting into his face, 'We have no time to sit here and watch you mourn. Ash was captured, we know, _so get over it_! He held them off so we could get away and finish this mission, not for us to sit here and cry like a baby Squirtle. Ash may not have explained what's going on to you, but he told you to help us, _so do it!_ The fate of the _world_ now lies in our hands, so stop being a Dunsparce and do something!'

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, electricity began to spark around his cheeks.

"Etta!" Meloetta cried, rising up. She closed her eyes and began to sing. As the melody progressed Pikachu's cheeks stopped sparking, and the anger on Shaymin's face faded. As the song ended Victini slid into a sleep.

Shaymin blinked a few times, 'Look Pikachu,' She said much gentler, 'Please, just let me heal you.'

Pikachu said nothing. Shaymin closed her eyes and began to admit a green light. With a flash Pikachu was healed. Shaymin stumbled away, looking just as tired as Celebi.

"Melo el etta lo," Meloetta flew closer to Victini.

Grace wrapped up the jacket around Victini and picked her up. Victini muttered something in her sleep, "Maybe if we had some Oran Berries..." Grace muttered, looking around.

"Pika," Pikachu said, pointing to himself.

"Pikachu says that he'll try to find some,' Shaymin said, 'That's a good idea. While you do that we'll find a place to camp for the night.'

Pikachu ran into the woods, Meloetta helped Celebi into the air, and Shaymin scuttled over to Grace, 'We need to get moving, we don't know what'll attack us.'

Grace picked up Shaymin, "L-like what?"

Shaymin regarded Grace, 'That's it, we don't know.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Oran berry. Oran berry. Oran berry... Ash._

Pikachu shook his head, replacing the image of Ash with Victini, she needed the Oran berry.

_Oran Berry... Ash... Oran..._

_Ash._

Pikachu remembered the desperate in Ash's eyes when those people had showed up, the fear. He remembered how Ash had leapt in front of him, blocking the Slash attack. One thing was clear:

Ash really had cared for him.

He remembered what Ash told him to do.

_Protect Grace. Find Lucario. Find... Something what was taken?_ Ash had been attacked as he was saying that, so Pikachu didn't hear what he had said. _Find where I was taken? Find the taken thing?_ He just didn't know.

They had taken Ash. Pikachu hated how he could only watched as he was attacked and takened. How he couldn't do anything. Who were those people? Were they after them? Then why? Was it because of the legendaries? Why was Ash even with them?

Pikachu was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a loud boom. Pikachu glanced up and saw a blue light above the trees. A Dragon Rage attack, in the east.

In the east.

By Grace.

_Protect Grace._

As Grace's scream reached his ears stiffened. He launched himself into Quick Attack, speeding across the forest.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The Haxorus had been so quiet that Grace hadn't even heard it. In fact she didn't even notice it until it fired Dragon Rage straight into the air. With a yelp Grace wheeled around, watching the blue light being sent from Haxorus's mouth into the air, like a signal.

It belonged to someone, it had a leather harness and some sort of coat-of-arms on it. She just didn't know if she wanted to meet its trainer.

'It's calling to someone,' Shaymin said, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Sorus!" It cried.

'Now it's telling us to stay where we are,' Shaymin said, 'But I don't know why.'

The Haxorus looked a bit different than other Haxorus that Grace had seen. The green was darker, and the red wasn't as bright. The Haxorus seemed a bit more jagged.

"What did you find Haxorus?" Asked gruff voice.

Behind Haxorus two men came out of the woods. They had brown hair and beards. They had swords strapped across their back and they wore leather armor. They looked like had stepped out of a Medieval play. They had the same coat-of-arms on their armor like Haxorus.

Both men froze when they saw Grace.

"I've seen a many scoundrels in my days, but I've never seen on this young."

"Its a child, a girl. Not even old enough to wed," The other one said.

"Wha...?" Grace asked, still staring at the men like they fell from the sky.

The men ignored her, "She may have just wandered to far from the road."

One man studied her, "Girl, what's that in your arms?" He asked sharply.

Grace shakily revealed Victini, and the men gasped.

"Are you mongrel, or are you trying to get arrested gir? The law doesn't change with age."

The men started glaring at her in a way that made her nervous, she took a few steps back. The Haxorus growled, and the men pulled out their swords. They got a wicked look in their eyes, and Grace screamed.

"Shay!" Shaymin leaped off her shoulder, landing in front of Grace, preparing a Energy Ball.

"Looks like that's not the only Magical Creature you're hiding," One of them scoffed.

_Magical Creature?_

"Min!" Shaymin launched the Energy Ball, but the Haxorus swiped it a side with Dragon Claw.

"Get her Haxorus," One of the men commanded. Grace stumbled away as the Haxorus charged towards her with Dragon Claw. Shaymin used Quick Attack, but Haxorus knocked her a side with Dragon Tail, then tripped Grace with the same Dragon Tail.

Haxorus raised his arm, claws glowing blue with Dragon Claw right above Grace. She closed her eyes.

"Chu!"

_Ching!_

Grace opened her eyes to see Pikachu deflecting Dragon Claw with Iron Tail. He hit the side of the Haxorus's face with another Iron Tail, making it stumble away.

"Oh my..." One of the men said.

The men stared at Pikachu in awe.

Then to everyone's surprise they fell into a bow.

"A Pikachu!"

"Thank Arceus, what a rare and magnificent sight. Luck shall be on our side!"

"Pika?" Pikachu stared at the men.

"Haxorus, Dragon Claw on that girl!" One of the men said.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi chu chu!" Pikachu looked at Grace.

"You got. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Grace called.

Pikachu threw himself into the air and shot a Thunderbolt straight at Haxorus. The Haxorus did nothing but wince.

"Let's do a combo, Quick Attack-Iron Tail!"

Pikachu dash forward with Quick Attack, then lashed out with Iron Tail.

"I... I don't believe it..." The men were staring at Pikachu in surprise.

"Its... Its _obeying_ her!"

"What sort of witchery is this?"

"Orus!" Haxorus prepared a Dragon Breath.

"Haxorus no! Attacking the sacred Pokemon punished by death!" One of the men shouted with pure fear. The Haxorus stopped.

"We cannot fight the sacred Pokemon. We must report this to Queen Rin, she must decide what must be done."

The men grabbed onto Haxorus's harness, "I don't know who, or what, you are girl, but those who break the laws of the Kingdom will pay. Haxorus, return home."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu cocked his head as the Haxorus ran off with the men.

"Wha..."

'I have no idea, but it seems like we just made an enemy,' Shaymin said shakily.

**A/N: Quick summery:**

**They're back in time (1000 years in the past!)**

**Shaymin refuses to tell Grace why they're there and what's going on.**

**Pikachu is healed, but Victini is still hurt. Pikachu goes looking for Oran Berries, but then Grace is attack by a Haxorus.**

**Strange men seem to be trying to arrest Grace for an unknown reason...  
**

**Pikachu to the rescue!**

**The men act strange around Pikachu, by bowing to him (Wha?)**

**Then when Grace orders Pikachu attack the men are like "What on earth?"**

**They stop Haxorus from attacking by saying that Pikachu is the "Sacred Pokemon" (Uh?)**

**Then they run off, basically saying that they'll be back!**

**/*/*/***

**What happened to Charizard?**

**What happened to Ash, he was woken up by Riley, his traitor father! What happened to them?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! *Grins***


	12. Chapter 12 - Friend or Foe?

Riley's eyes darted around the room, "We don't have much time."

Ash sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked as he remembered what happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The others were safe, that's what mattered. He shakily stood up, but stumbled. Riley grabbed his arms and steadied him.

Ash looked over at Riley, his father. Something occurred to him, "W-what are you doing here?" Ash asked, his voice was raspy and dry. It felt like he hadn't eaten or had a drink in days. He realized that's probably what had happened.

Riley studied him, "I was captured, like you. Now I want to know what happened to you, you seem unsurprised about your predicament."

Ash tried to speak, but instead he started coughing. It was a dry, hard cough. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder and helped Ash sit down. Riley went over to the door and grabbed a canteen.

He opened the lid, handing it to Ash, "Drink this."

Ash thankfully took the water and chugged it down. It was gritty, but he didn't care. Riley took the canteen back and handed Ash a large roll. The roll was slightly burnt and flavorless, but Ash was too hungry to care.

"T-thanks," Ash muttered, he glanced at Riley, "W-what about-t y-you?" Riley wasn't eating anything.

Riley sat next to Ash, "They only bring food and water by one time a day, if they're in the mood. They only brought enough for one person today, even though you're here, but I'll be fine."

Ash broke off part of the roll and tried to hand it to Riley, but his father turned away as if he were ashamed, "No, you eat it all. I'm fine."

Ash blinked, then proceeded to eat the roll. Riley stood up and started pacing. Ash noticed the back of his shirt was shredded. The it was stained with red blood, and fresh scars showed through the ripped shirt. Ash winced.

"W-what hap-happened to your b-back?"

Riley regarded him, "This is what happens when you don't comply with them. I noticed you have similar injuries on your back."

Ash's brow furrowed, trying to remember, "I-it happened before I was t-taken. I w-was protecting P-pikachu."

"Was the Pikachu captured as well?"

"N-no."

"Good," Riley muttered, "Then there's still hope."

"W-what didn't you do?" Ash asked.

Riley was snapped away from his thoughts, "Uh?"

"You said that you're scars w-were from not complying with them. What didn't you comply with?" Ash clarified.

Riley turned away, "I... They... They asked where you were. I told them that I didn't know. But..." He paused, then shook his head, "It looks like... they figured it out."

"I don't k-know how they did it. I made sure it looked like I was still in Kanto, but they cornered me in some random forest in Unova! I just don't g-get it!" Ash said, frustrated.

"Did they get any of the legendaries that were with you?" Riley asked, changing the subject. Ash shook his head.

Riley turned towards him, "What legendaries did you manage to gather?"

"Um... Celebi, Shaymin, and Victini. Oh, and Meloetta joined us, but then I was... captured."

"Where are they now?"

Ash blinked, he didn't know long he had been out, but he was tired. Half of him wanted to sleep. The other half of him want to... To live his life how it had been before he had learned of the prophecy. Traveling with Pikachu, winning badges, catching Pokemon, making friends...

"Well?"

Ash gathered his thoughts, "Celebi managed to do the Time Lapse. Pikachu, Grace, the legendaries... They all went through. I held off... our 'friends' while Celebi took them through the Time Lapse."

"Grace?" Riley asked.

"Um... I... She's a girl that Pikachu befriended. I had Celebi send her through the Time Lapse as well, I didn't want her to get hurt. She was pretty young," Ash didn't want to go through the whole 'Abandoning Pikachu to protect him' and 'Pikachu tracking him down with Grace' story.

Ash could practically see the gears turning in Riley's mind.

"Do you understand how a Time Lapses work?" Riley asked, Ash shook his head, so Riley continued, "Well, they are different from regular time travel."

Riley thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, holding his hand out in front of him. After a moment a ball of blue aura appeared. Riley opened his eyes, and then stared at it. After a moment the sphere formed itself into a long, narrow line.

"Imagine that this is Time," He said, gesturing to the aura, "Past," He pointed to one end, "Present," He pointed to the middle, "And future," He pointed to the other end.

"A Pokemon like Celebi can travel across time. It isn't that difficult, for they go from one point to another. But a Time Lapse is different. Its..." He twisted his fingers, and the line of aura was bent into the shape of a 'U'. "It literally bends Time."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused by his explanation.

Riley thought for a moment.

"During a Time Lapse the Pokemon that is doing the bending uses all of their power. They cannot time travel again until the Time Lapse is over. The Time Lapse ends when the Pokemon completed their goal, this applies to everyone that traveled with them."

He pointed back to the 'U' shaped aura, to the curved part, "This piece of time is bent and distorted. Anything else that tries to time travel cannot get past this part." Then he pointed to the two parallel parts of the 'U'.

"These two pieces of time are now running parallel," He pause, "What I mean by that is that the time is flowing at the exact same time. Under normal time traveling the creature can return to the same moment of time the left, but not with a Lapse. The point of time they traveled from and traveled to are now happening at the same time. If Celebi and the others are there for ten days, then tens will past here. If they are there for a year, then a year will past here."

He sat down next to Ash, "If any of the time travelers die then the Time Lapse is over. The other members remain trapped in the time. Of course Celebi could time travel again. But if Celebi dies... They'll just have to find another way to travel through time. Time Lapses are a risky way to travel. I don't know if sending a young girl was the best idea. Especially without someone that knows what they're doing."

"Pikachu knows what to do. He may not understand fully what's going on, but I know that he will understand. And as for Grace- I don't what would have happened to her if I hadn't send her through with the others. They may be risky, but a Time Lapse is the only way to collect one of the legendaries, and we didn't have any other options." Ash replied.

"And what Legendary is that?"

"The Pokemon of Beginnings," Ash muttered.

"Hmm... Do you know the location of any of the other legendaries?" Riley asked.

"Um, I have found the Spring of Manaphy. There is a Manaphy there, and several Phione there as well. It's located north of Pastoria City, and west of Lake Valour. I was planning to go there after I got Meloetta, but then I was captured."

Ash drew his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands, "Ugh, why does have to go wrong!"

Riley placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Don't worry, it will only get worse."

Ash regarded his father, and rolled his eyes, "Thank you for those encouraging words, Dad," Ash said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately it's true. I'm afraid our time here won't be pleasant, and there won't be anything we can do. They will question you and get information in anyway possible. It will be your choice if you comply with them or not."

"What did you do?" Ash asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just sit through their questioning? What did you do?"

Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "It depends on how you look at it."

Ash got a confused look in his eyes.

"But I told complied once they threatened my Pokemon."

"Wha..."

"Enough Riley," A cool voice said, "I believe that's all information we'll get out of the boy."

Riley nodded and stood up, walking away from Ash, wiping his hands on his pants.

The wall in front of them flickered, and then the illusion vanished. It revealed a window on wall. Through the window Ash could see a small room, just a room with a table with various equipment, and there were three men. There was a man wearing black clothes with a black cloak. His hair was a dark pale green, along with his eyes. His skin also pale.

Two men stood on either side of him, also dress in black, but less elaborate. The man was in middle was obviously the leader. This man stood up a strolled towards a door in the other room, the men behind him. A moment later the door to cell opened, lock clicking.

The three men entered the room, and Riley strolled over to him.

"Very good Riley," The leader said coldly.

Riley looked him in the eye, "I expect you'll hold to your end of the bargain, Zan," Riley said with equal coldness.

The leader, Zan got a glink in his eyes. With the smallest smirk Zan said, "Of course."

Zan snapped his fingers, and the wall behind Ash flickered, and the illusion vanished, revealing yet another room. Unlike the first room it was empty, besides the two Pokemon.

There was a female Lucario and a female Pikachu. A metal band went around the Pikachu, binding her arms and tail, pressing them against her body. She was also gagged, and two disks covered her cheeks, with wires running from them, stopping any electric attacks.

The Lucario's wrists and ankles were clasped together with similar metal bands. A muzzle clamped her mouth shut. The Lucario's aura sensors [~the black ear-looking things on Riolu's and Lucario's head~] each one had a ring on it, with a familiar looking blue stone on it. The Pikachu had one on her ears as well.

"Penny. Aerin," Riley muttered, his eyes getting a flash of sadness in them.

'Master Riley,' Aerin, the Lucario said sadly, her voice echoing in Riley's and Ash's mind, 'What have you done?'

'Riley...' The Pikachu, Penny, her muttered, her voice in the Aura Guardians' head.

Riley wiped away a from tear from his eye, looking away. Two Beheeyem teleported next to the two Pokemon. Each one laid a hand on Riley's Pokemon's head, they used Teleport to teleport out of the room.

"Well Riley, they will be unharmed, for now. Thank you for your corporation. You too, Ash," Zan said, looking between the father and the son.

"What's this?" Ash growled.

Zan smirked, "You want some answers? Very well. How did we know you were in Unova, that would be Riley's doing. He also provided some wonderful information on the Prophecy and the legendaries," Zan felt his smile growing by seeing the look on Ash's face, "He has been the most wonderful source of information. He volunteers information that we don't even ask for. For example they information on the Time Lapse," Zan's gaze met Ash's, "And plenty information on your Pikachu, weaknesses and such."

Ash glared at Riley, who was staring at the ground. Ash might be able to understand giving up information when going through... their 'questioning process'. But _willing_ giving out information that could, no _would_, lead to Pikachu's death... That was... _inexcusable._

"Is this true?" Ash snarled at Riley. Riley shrugged and smiled sadly.

"Sometimes we have to make choices. I prefer to stick to what's best for me. Currently our situation puts us as enemies." Riley replied calmly.

"Why you-!" Ash leapt forward, but something grabbed him by the upper arm. He was slammed against the wall and found himself looking at an very angry Zoroark. The Zoroark raised his free hand, claws glowing.

The Zoroark struck Ash on his shoulder. Ash cried out.

"Oh my, I am very sorry," He said in a not-so-sorry tone, "You may be after your father, but Zoroark doesn't take too well to be people lunging in my direction."

Zan said nothing as Zoroark struck Ash a few more times, then he said, "Enough."

The Zoroark stopped, dropping Ash to the floor. Ash groaned, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He glared at Riley and Zan.

The Beheeyem teleported into the room. One laid a hand on Ash, the other on Riley. Then with a flash of white they teleported out of the room. When their vision cleared they were in a room similar to the first one, except this one wasn't for questioning.

Riley watched as the Beheeyem teleport away, and then went over to one corner and sat down. Ash glared at him. _This man gave away vital information that could get Pikachu killed!_ Ash screamed to himself.

Riley leaned back and closed his eyes.

_How dare he take this so calmly!_ "Why you-!" Ash let out a stream of words that would have made his mother faint for a week.

Riley raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed, "I don't think you should be talking like that."

"_That's all you have to say?_" Ash screamed, "Why are you doing this? What happened to the Riley that saved me from the Flash Cannon? The Riley that fought against Team Galactic? The Riley that was willing to risk his life to stop the bombs from destroying an island? What happened to that Riley?!"

"Hmm... I have learned something from my travels. Guilt holds back. When you live a life to help others you only hurt yourself. I help certain people: Me, Aerin, and Penny. Anyone else is too far for me to care about. No one can save the world, you can only save yourself. That Island was Aerin's birth place. She would have protected it with her life. So of course I would to. It's not everyday one sees their long-lost son about to be killed by a Flash Cannon, I wasn't going to let you die. Besides, the prophecy would've fallen back on me. And for the bombs, if they Aura Shield would've fail I would have just protected me and Aerin as the bombs went off."

"So in other words you just would've let me and my friends die?"

"Somethings have to happen. Why should you care? You're going to the _other_ way. So dying shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I... I hate you! I can't believe I fell for everything you said!"

"I have never lied to you. Everything I told you was the truth. Now try to get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow won't be an easy day." Riley said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm done listening to anything you say!"

Riley shrugged, and out a small flute. Closing his eyes he placed it on his lips and began to blow. A strange tune out of it. Its long weaving notes made Ash's eyelids droop. As the song continued Ash began to feel tired. Laying one head against the wall he slipped a painless, dreamless, deep sleep.

**A/N: So Riley was looking pretty fatherly, could he be feeling regret for what he did?**

**NOPE! He was just getting information out of Ash for Zan! WHY RILEY? WHY? **

**We get a glimpse of the prophecy and learn that PIKACHU MIGHT DIE! Wha?**

**Riley, that traitor... And his Pokemon don't seem to happy with him either!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Memories, Part One

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," A soft voice said.

A grand door behind the man opened, and a guard, similar to the one that attacked Grace, walked in. The man turned to face the guard, and the guard fell into a deep bow. After a moment the guard arose, and then bowed to a certain Pokemon next to the man.

"Pika!" The Pikachu said, returning with her own bow to the guard. The guard seemed surprised by the Pokemon's bow, he turned and respectfully nodded to another Pokemon in the corner. The Lucario nodded back. The guard hastally turned back to the man.

The guard waited.

"Ah, yes. You may speak," The man said.

"The Queen requests your presence in the throne room right away, Sir."

'It must be important,' The Pikachu said, 'Because she said she didn't have anything for us to do today. We were going to use the day to teach Lucario.'

The man's eyes flickered towards the Lucario, then back to the guard, "Did she say why?"

"Y-yes Sir! Her Majesty says that there has been a breach that only a Guardian of Aura and a Sacred Pokemon can fix. She would like you to come now."

The man's eyebrow rose, then he communed with the Pokemon, 'We have never had something like that happen before.'

'Then go right away Master. Do not let me hold you back,' The Lucario said.

The man rolled his eyes, 'You're coming with us. Just because you're in training does mean that you can't do something like this.'

'Ka-pi is right. You are just as much as an Aura Guardian as us,' The Pikachu said.

'Master is the Aura Guardian of the castle, and you're a Pikachu, the Sacred Pokemon. I am nothing but a trainee,' Lucario replied.

The Aura Guardian smiled, 'Then as your "master" I order you to come with us.'

'Yes Master.'

"Um... Sir?" The guard had not heard any of the telepathic exchanged. He looked nervous, like he had something wrong.

"Nothing, go tell the queen I'll be right there."

"Right away Sir!" The guard said, he bowed one more time, then practically ran out of the room.

The Pikachu sighed, 'Oh Ka-pi, I wish they weren't so scared. They act like I'm going to attack or something.'

The Pikachu leapt up onto the man's shoulder, and he stroked her, "Being a Pikachu only an Aura Guardian can touch you and use your powers. Only other Pokemon or people I let are allowed can touch you. The punishment for breaking that law is death, so no one is eager to break it."

'Well I'm glad there's no law keeping us apart Ka-pi,' She said, nuzzling him. The man smiled.

"Come on Lucario, let's go."

'Yes Master.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

'Aerin... Penny... Can you hear me?' Riley reached out with his aura once more, hoping to contact his Pokemon, wherever they were.

No reply.

Riley expanded his aura farther, 'Aerin! Penny!'

There was a long pause, then- 'What Master?' A cold, female voice finally replied, it was Aerin, his Lucario.

Riley was surprised, not just by the coldness in her voice, but by how close it was. That meant he hadn't had a hard time reaching them, but they had been... ignoring him.

'Have... Have you been blocking my messages?' Riley asked.

'Oh Chu-pi... we have...' Penny, his Pikachu, replied slowly.

Riley was speechless, 'But... But why?'

'Chu-pi...' Penny, paused, 'We...'

'Aren't please with your actions,' Aerin finished.

Now Riley was even more surprised, 'What do you mean? I've been protecting you!'

'But ignoring your own son?' The Lucario asked.

Riley said nothing.

'You... You say that you would never let my blood spill to satisfy the prophecy, but what about his Pikachu? I wouldn't mind giving up my life to save... well... _everything_, but that Pikachu doesn't even have a choice! How can you just help that horrible man, Zan, practically kill your own son's Pikachu?' Penny asked sadly.

Riley's anger started to brew, 'Ash is attempting to... Well... Satisfy the prophecy in another way.'

'So your going to let your _own_ son _kill_ himself to save this world, _this universe_, in _your_ place because you'll too _weak _to live up to your duty!' Aerin screamed in his head.

Riley's hands curled into fists, 'The everything I've done was to protect _you_, but here you guys are acting like _I'm_ the bad guy here!'

'Well, maybe you are,' Aerin said.

'Aerin! Chu-pi isn't...' Penny trailed off.

Riley could feel his aura growing out of control. The small blue stone that was on a pendant started to glow, absorbing the power.

'Master, what you're doing is wrong. You're not the same man that I chose to train with when I met you on Iron Island. You've change. When I was a Riolu you were different, what happened Master?' Then she spoke slowly, 'Or should I even call you that anymore?'

Riley's aura grew cold, 'Fine then _Lucario_.'

'Chu-pi! Aerin! Stop, we need to-'

'Shut up Penny,' Aerin growled, 'You know what he's doing isn't right.'

'T-true...' Penny stuttered, 'But-'

Riley had heard enough. He cut the mental connection, feeling utterly betrayed. He felt Penny's thoughts trying to reach his, but he ignored them.

"What's wrong with you?" A rough voice asked. Riley opened his eyes and found Ash glaring at him. They were first words Ash had said since he had woken up nearly an hour ago.

Riley frowned, Ash must have sense his aura gone out of control.

"I'm thinking."

Ash's snorted, "Only if you'd done that sooner.'

Riley got a heated sneer on his face and he glared at his son.

Zan must have enjoyed putting them together.

No words were exchanged between them for several minutes.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me, considering what I've done to you," Riley said slowly.

Ash frowned, was Riley going to... apologize?

"But everyone needs to learn that you can't trust _anyone_. Looks like you chose the hard way."

Ash closed his eyes, what had he expected? "That's not true. I can always trust Pikachu. I know that. You even said so yourself, an Aura Guardian and his Pikachu are inseparable."

A shadow crossed Riley's face as he recalled his mental conversation with his, no, with _the_ Pokemon, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Ash snorted, did he have to contradict every he said? How did his mom stand him? "How could my mom fall in love with the likes of you," Saying it more to himself that to Riley.

"You'd be surprised."

"Hmm," Ash said in a nonchalant tone.

"'You cannot judge another until you know their past'," Riley quoted.

"Oh, now I'm totally convinced that you have a great reason to betray everyone," Ash said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that everyone has past experiences that you don't know about. They could make that person similar or different to others."

"Well, its hard to know your 'past experiences' when you left the night I was born!" Ash said angrily, with a hint of bitterness.

"Then I could show you."

Ash glared at Riley, "What do you mean?"

"We're both Aura Guardians. We can share memories with one another," Riley clarified.

Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that all of your memories are of you gloating after you've tricked and betrayed people."

"And I'm sure you're are of you losing nearly every Pokemon League."

"Urgh. Well, I 'politely' decline your offer _Father_," Ash growled, turning away.

"Then I guess you'll never know."

Ash shifted.

Riley smiled, Ash reminded himself of him when he was younger. He knew that curiosity would get the better of Ash. Then Riley's smile turned into a frown, why did he even care?

But he couldn't ignore the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Riley knew how to aggravate Ash.

Of course he was interested in this 'memory share' thing, he had been trying to learn as much as he could about aura. And all of the taunts Riley had thrown at him... They had hit Ash hard.

Ash wanted to give Riley a blast of aura to the face.

But Ash had already decided that he wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't going to give away any more information, or use any of his aura powers for unnecessary things. Things like Riley.

Riley started humming. Ash clenched his fists in annoyance. Riley's tune grew louder and jolly. And more annoying.

"Would you _shut up_?"

"Respect your elders," Was his reply.

Ash clenched his jaw, _respect your elders?!_ That little-

Riley's tune changed, and Ash froze. The tune was slow, eerie, and dark. Ash could've sworn he had heard that tune before. Ash thought back, he had heard that song when he was younger, when... His brow furrowed as he tried to remember.

Riley was smirking, but it was more prideful than rudeness, "So you do remember. I could show you."

Ash stared at Riley, as if studying for a weakness, "Fine," Ash grumbled, "Show me this 'memory sharing' thing."

Riley smiled, and Ash glared. Riley strolled over to Ash, sitting next to him, and picked up Ash's wrist.

"You'll want to close your eyes," Riley muttered. Ash did, after a moments hesitation. Still Ash wanted to punch his father in the face, but instead he took a deep breath. Ash could feel Riley's aura twisting and turning. Ash became dizzy and Riley muttered something. Ash's vision went white.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_A young boy stumbled through the woods. He was so weak that he was shaking, and he haven't eaten anything for the last few days except for a few berries. A storm was starting to gather. The boy looked around, for any sign of a shelter._

This must be Riley when he was younger.

_It began to rain. Riley looked up at the sky, the hard rain pounding into him. He had no more strength. He sank down to his knees, the cold truth hitting him, he would not make it through the storm._

_He was laying there for a few minutes, until he felt a strange tingling. He opened his eyes and saw a very small Pikachu looking at him, sending small sparks of electricity over him. Her brown coppery eyes sparkled with concern._

"_Chu-pi. Pika pika! Chu-pika chu!" She said, shaking him._

"_H-help... Please..." Riley muttered, his voice hoarse, and no more than a whisper._

"_Pika?" She said, cocking her head._

"_P-p-ple-ease..." He closed his eyes again._

"_Chu-pi! Pika Chu-pi!" He opened his eyes, the Pikachu was pointing towards the woods. It took all of Riley's strength to stand up. The Pikachu ran into the woods, Riley trying his best to follow it._

"_W-wait..."_

"_Pika pika!" The Pikachu was pointing to a small cave. Riley made his way over to it. The Pikachu ran inside, and Riley climbed in after her. He fell onto the rocky floor, completely out of energy. He glanced around._

_There were a dozen other Pikachus. They were all staring at him. The first Pikachu ran up to him and patted him on the head, then nuzzled him, "Chu-pi."_

_The other Pikachu inched towards him, sniffing. The first Pikachu climbed into his lap. The other Pikachu came closer. Riley started to cough, and the Pikachu scattered. When he stopped they came closer once again._

"_Pika!" The first Pikachu turned and ran deeper into the cave. When she return she was carrying an Oran Berry. She placed at Riley's feet. Riley picked up the berry and ate it in one bite._

"_T-thank you..."_

_She smiled, "Pika!" She turned to the other Pokemon, "Chu-pi pika pika!"_

_One by one the other Pikachu's brought a berry to Riley. Riley ate them all, satisfying his hunger. And the juice inside cured his thirst. The Pikachu inched closer, studying him like he was a Deoxys that had fallen from the sky. He sat there, surrounded by the Pikachu, laughing._

_As he went to sleep the Pikachu climbed on top of him, warming him._

The scene blurred for a moment, then he was in another memory.

"_Thank you for everything, Penny," _(That's what he started calling the Pikachu) "_But I need to go now."_

"_Pika!" Penny shouted._

"_I'll never forget you, you saved me last night," Riley gave her a hug, "Good bye."_

_Riley turned and started to walk away, not noticing the tears in the Pikachu's eyes._

Ash could feel Riley's, modern day Riley's, sadness. Ash frowned as Riley showed him a new memory.

"_Oh Riley! You're okay!" A women ran out of the house, embracing her son, "We were so worried!"_

"_What you expect from a Cameran boy?" A man said as he came out of the house, and he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, "How you doing son?"_

"_Dad!" Riley said._

Ash realized that he was seeing his grandparents for the first time.

"_Honey! The night of the storm, we thought that-" Riley's mother started._

"_I'm fine Mom, thanks to a pack of-"_

"_Chu-pi! Pika pichu Chu-pi!" A voice cried out. Riley turned around and watched a Pikachu running towards him._

"_P-penny?" She leaped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"_

_His parents shared a knowing look,_

"_Son, do you realized what day it was the night of the storm?"_

_Riley paused, thinking. Then realization flashed in his eyes, "My tenth birthday."_

"_And being the oldest boy in the Cameran family you know what happens on that day."_

_Riley's face brightened, and he looked down at Penny, "They meet their Partner Pikachu!"_

_His father laughed and tossed him a Pokeball, "Take care of that Pikachu, for she'll become your closest friend."_

Ash began to feel dizzy as the memory changed once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a bit. Now that I'm out of school I can upload more often. In fact, expect another chapter in a day or two!**

**So I've tried rewriting this chapter a million times... This was the best thing. I tried getting some more action, but it just didn't work! I know not much is going on, but I needed to introduce this new character. (Who could it be? Okay, if you can't guess who it is, minus 10 points! Unless you haven't seen the movie...) And these scenes with Ash and Riley may be a little uncalled for, but this was the best way to lead up to the memory scenes. And they are important to the story later on.**

**So the next chapter was going to be part of this one, but I feel like it would've been too long. So the next chapter will be like this one, Riley's memories. It may not be the most exciting thing, but its necessary.**

**So I've been planning out a ton of this story, and I love where it's going. I have the end all planned out, and I've been working on many chapters inbetween. But I've notice two ways I could lead up to the end, but I can't decide, so I'll let my readers decide.**

**Team Rocket, or Dawn and Brock?**

**I don't want to give up to much of the story, so the choices are vague, but who do you want to see in this story?**


	14. Chapter 14 - Memories, Part Two

**A/N: This is a long chapter. Not much happens in it, it is just a continuation of last chapter, meaning it is a collection of Riley's memories. The memories may be a bit spontaneous and random, but they are necessary for the story. The memories move along quickly, for it is not part of my main story, but give important information. Please enjoy, and leave a review. :) **

**Things in **_Italics_** are part of the memories, and things in **Regular** text are current thoughts and actions.**

* * *

"_How about a one on one then?" The girl asked._

"_Sounds good to me," Riley replied. The girl smiled, she had mahogany brown hair and deep brown eyes._

Ash could've have sworn he had seen her before.

_Riley and the girl made their way over a small battle field in the quiet park, some younger child quit their game to watch the battle._

_The girl grabbed a Pokeball, "Go Bloom!" She cried._

"_Bulba!" A small Bulbasaur came out, ready to battle._

"_Let's go Penny!" Riley said, letting out the Pikachu._

_The girl smirked, "Looks like we have the advantage."_

"_Type advantage isn't everything. Ladies first," Riley said, letting her take the first move._

_The girl narrowed her eyes, then smirked, "Soon you'll see that I'm no lady. Bloom, Vine Whip!"_

"_Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Penny leapt out of the way of both vines, then ran and struck the Bulbasaur, then retreated back towards Riley._

"_Bloom! Are you okay?" The Bulbasaur nodded, "Good, then use Tackle!"_

"_Saur!" It said, charging towards Penny._

"_Grass Knot," Riley said calmly._

"_Pika!" Penny raised up both of her arms, her eyes glowing green, and two blades of grass popped out of the ground and formed a knot, tripping Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur fell down and looked to her trainer for instructions._

"_Double Team," Riley said before they could attack back._

_Penny began to glow white, and soon multiple copies of her we're surrounding Bulbasaur._

"_Hang in there, use Razor Leaf!" The girl called. Bulbasaur struggled to its feet, ready to attack._

"_Dig."_

_Bulbasaur launched the Razor Leaves, but the Penny and the copies leapt into the ground. After a moment the ground erupted beneath Bulbasaur, and Penny rammed into her._

"_Bloom!" The girl cried._

"_Now, Volt Tackle!"_

"_Pika. Pika. Pika pika pika CHU!" Penny ran towards Bulbasaur, surrounding herself in electricity, and rammed into Bulbasaur, finishing it off._

"_Bloom!" The girl ran over to her Bulbasaur, stroking it, "Great battle, get some rest," The girl said, returning the Bulbasaur, then she turned to face Riley, "Great battle, you're strong."_

"_So are you. I never got your name though, I'm Riley," Riley said, returning Penny to her Pokeball._

"_Hi Riley, I'm Delia!" She smiled, "I need to take Bloom to the Pokemon Center, maybe we'll battle again! But next time, I'll beat you!" She giggled, then ran off._

'That... that was my mom?' Ash thought, 'But she only has a Mr. Mime!'

To Ash's surprise he heard Riley's voice in his head, 'Bloom was her first Pokemon, and it may have been her last.'

The next memory show Riley once more, but he looked a few years older.

* * *

"_Here you go Penny," Riley said, handing the Pikachu on his shoulder an Oran Berry. They were sitting on a park bench in the early morning._

"_Pika!" She said taking a bite. Then when Riley wasn't looking she squished the Berry onto Riley's face._

"_Hey!" He cried, wiping berry off his face, glaring at Penny, his face still stained with blue juice._

"_Pipipipipi ka ka!" Penny giggled. Then Riley stuffed his berry stained hand into Penny's face, "PI!" She exclaimed, her voice muffled by Riley's hand. Now it was Riley's turn to laugh._

_Penny tried to wipe the smushed berries from her face, but she only made it worse. Once she managed to get it out of her eyes she hopped down from his shoulder, and turned to face Riley, who was still laughing._

"_Chuuu!" She let out a Thunderbolt at her trainer._

"_Aaugh!" He cried. Several people stopped, several even pulling out Pokeballs. As the Thunderbolt stopped Riley sat up, "I'll get you!" He leapt towards her, and she dodged out of the way with Quick Attack._

"_Pipipi!"_

_When the people saw they were just playing they continued on their way._

_Riley ran after Penny, who was doing her best to avoid her trainer, but soon found herself cornered._

"_I got you now!" Riley said, smiling._

"_Pik!" She said, digging into the ground._

"_Dig? That's cheating!" Riley said, trying to use his aura to locate her. She popped out of the ground behind Riley, "There you are," He said, turning around, and he jogged towards her. But he realized his mistake as her eyes started to glow green._

_The Grass Knot attack tripped Riley, making him fall onto his face. He felt the Grass Knot winding up his leg, pinning him to the ground. He glanced up and saw Penny standing by his head, with a grin on her face, cheeks sparking._

"_What are-"_

_Penny let out a small electrical attack, so small that it probably couldn't even be call an attack. It didn't hurt at all, but instead it covered Riley's body with an unbearable tingling feeling, like a harsh tickle._

"_Stop! Stop!" He shouted while he was laughing. He was twisting and turning, laughing from the sensation. He could retaliate or even run away, for the Grass Knot held him in place._

"_Pika pika?" Penny asked with a grinned on her face._

"_Yes! Of course it tickles!" He chortled, "Stop it!"_

"_Pika!" She said, doing it even more._

_Suddenly Riley stopped moving. Penny stopped her attack, looking at her trainer._

"_Chu-pi? Chu-pi!" She cried, had she overdone it? She took a step closer. Riley suddenly snapped to life, lunging forward and grabbing her._

"_Pi!" She cried, surprised._

"_I got you!" Riley said, firmly holding the squirming Pikachu, "How do you like this?" He said, tickling her back._

"_Pipipi! Pipipi!" She giggled, squirming even more. Riley grabbed a handful of berries from his pocket and smashed it into her face. With her concentration broken the Grass Knot attack no more effect._

_This continued back and forth for sometime, berries and the tickles, till finally they were both on the ground, covered in Oran Berry juice and pulp, and laughing so hard they couldn't breath._

"_T-t-truce?" Riley said breathlessly._

"_Pika," She said with a nod, with just as much exhaustion._

_Riley scooped her up and they went over to a fountain, trying to wash up what they could. They began the long walk home, Penny walking behind Riley._

_But Riley had failed to notice the Oran Berry still in her paw..._

* * *

_Riley pounded on the door. He had gotten the urgent call about ten minutes ago. Delia opened the door, her eyes were red, but there were no tears on her face._

"_Is she okay?" Riley asked, and Delia shook her head. And with her parents out of town for the weekend, she didn't know what to do. She lead Riley into the main room. Laying on the table was a Ivysaur._

_The Ivysaur was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot. The Pokemon was moaning and writhing in pain. There was a bowl of uneaten food near her, and a cool wet rag on her head._

"_I d-don't know what to do. She broke out in a fever and its been getting worse," Delia stuttered._

_Riley turned away. The Pokemon was in much pain, and it was hard to watch, "How long has she been like this?"_

"_Most of the day, b-but she wasn't moaning until about the time I called you," Delia said worryingly, carefully wiping the sweat from her Ivysaur._

"_Delia, we need to get her to a Pokemon Center right away," Riley said, wondering why she hadn't done so sooner._

"_Mom said not to go out unless it was an emergency, that's why I called you," She muttered. Riley should've guess, her parents were overprotective._

"_Delia, this _is _an emergency. We need to go right away."_

_She nodded, "R-right. Bloom, return."_

_Riley was glad that the Ivysaur was back in the Pokeball. He couldn't stand watching the Pokemon suffer._

"_We better hurry," Riley said, and she nodded weakly._

_They ran out the door, and Riley lead her through the streets. They made their way to the Pokemon Center, which was luckily empty. _

"_Nurse Joy?" Delia called._

_Nurse Joy came out of the back, "Yes, is something a matter?" She asked._

"_It's my I-ivysaur."_

_Nurse Joy gestured to a cart, "Send it out, let me see it."_

_Delia let the Ivysaur out of the Pokeball, and Nurse Joy gasped. Joy went up to Bloom, carefully placing a hand on the Ivysaur's head. Nurse Joy leaned down, looking at the bloodshot eyes._

"_Oh my, this is bad. I'll see what I can do," Nurse Joy looked very nervous, "I'll come get you when I'm done treating her."_

_Delia gulped as Nurse Joy wheeled Bloom into the back, "Will she be okay?" She muttered to no one._

_Riley frowned, he didn't like Nurse Joy's reaction. Bloom seemed to be in worse condition that he thought._

_Riley sat down, and Delia sat next to him. They said nothing, and the only sounds was the clock ticking and the humming from the computers._

_Nurse Joy cried out to Chansey, but they couldn't make out the words. Delia grabbed Riley's hand for comfort. Unsure of what to do, he muttered to her, "Everything will be okay."_

_That was a lie._

_Nurse Joy came out a half hour later, her face pale, "You can go see your Ivysaur now," She said, with a forced smile._

_Delia leapt to her feet, "Is she okay?"_

_Nurse Joy looked at her sadly, "You should sit down."_

_Now Delia was pale._

"_Have you ever heard of Pokerus?"_

_Delia shook her head, and Riley spoke up, "Isn't it a virus that Pokemon can get, and it helps them grow?"_

"_Yes, it is very rare. It has a 'brother' virus that is even rarer. This 'brother' virus is called PR__2__. It affects the Pokemon in an opposite way than Pokerus. Instead of helping them, it slowly eats away at the Pokemon. If caught in the early stages it can be treated, but if not..."_

_Delia glupped._

"_... It will lead to extreme sickness, pain, and... then death."_

_Silence._

_Nurse Joy continued, "Your Ivysaur in the the final stages of PR__2__. I've been shown other Pokemon with PR__2__, but I've never seen one so advanced. There isn't much... well, _anything _we can do now. I've giving her medication to lessen the pain, but we have to let it disease run its course. She doesn't have long, a day at the most."_

_Delia burst into tears._

"_It would be stressful to move her, so I'd go in and say your goodbyes..."_

"_R-r-ri... R-right..." Delia stuttered. Riley followed her into the back room._

_Bloom was laying on her side. She looked the same, but didn't seem to be in pain anymore. The Ivysaur raised her head weakly, "S-saur."_

"_Bloom," Delia reached out to stroke her, then pulled back._

"_I-ivy?" Bloom cocked her head, confused._

"_I did this you..."_

"_Saur! Saur!" Bloom shook her head._

"_I should've seen the signs... I was a bad trainer. I didn't notice you were sick until you couldn't move, then I didn't even take you to a Pokemon Center! N-now you're going to d... d-d-d-d..." She let out a sob, "And its all my fault..." She started to cry, "My parents were right, I wasn't ready. You deserved a better trainer! You're going to pay- die- because of my mistakes!" Delia broke down into even harder sobs._

"_Ivysaur saur!" Bloom vigorously shook her head. She grabbed Delia's hand with her vine, "Ivy ivy saur vy saur ivy ivy! Saur ivy vy saur saur!"_

_Delia stared at Bloom as she ranted on. The Ivysaur pointed to herself, then to Delia, "Saur saur!" Bloom looked weak, the Ivysaur colapsed back onto the bed shaking._

"_Bloom!"_

_The Ivysaur had started shaking, and jerking around. Delia ran to her Pokemon's side, and Riley turned away, his eyes falling to the computer screen._

_It read:_

'_PR__2_'_s final stages are extreme pain, seizures, and foaming at the mouth. Then death. Cures: Using QDR__98__DK__7_ _in the early stages, later stages: None. Treatments: None.'_

_Bloom's seizures got worse, but somehow she managed to lock eyes with Delia, "Ivy saur saur."_

_Delia wiped a tear away, "I l-love you too, Bloom."_

_Ivysaur seemed to relax a bit. She closed her eyes as the final seizure struck, "Saur..." And the convulsions stopped. Bloom let out a final shaky breath, and then she went still._

"_B-bloom..." Delia chewed on her lip, fresh tears forming in her eyes._

"_Delia..." Riley began, but then stopped, he didn't what to say._

_Delia turned to face him, then with a sob threw herself into his arms, crying. Riley was surprised by actions, but made no made to discourage it, considering the circumstances. He gently patted her on the back, sure sure of what to do._

Ash could only sigh in relief as the memory changed, it was hard enough watching his young mom suffer, let alone watching a Pokemon die.

* * *

"_How long will you be gone?"_

_Riley turned to Delia, "Depends, probably about a year. But I might be back from this trip sooner," Riley had be using the term 'trip' instead of 'journey' since Delia's only Pokemon had died three months previous._

_Even though she was eligible to receive another Pokemon, and even her parents agreed. But she had refused, stating at she was not ready, physically or mentally._

"_I'll miss you, I mean, I don't really do much anymore with..." Most of the social activities involved Pokemon._

_Riley handing her a white ball, a Premier Ball, "You need to stop being so hard on yourself. You were a great trainer. You know it, I know it, and Bloom knew it."_

_Delia shook her head, "I'm not. I mean, look at you and Penny," She pointed to the Pikachu on Riley's shoulder, "You two are so in sync, I've never seen anything like it."_

_The ship's bell rang out, "I need to go now."_

_Delia waved as he went to the dock, "Have fun in Sinnoh!"_

"_Well girl," Riley said to Penny, "Its time to train, the first step to becoming an Aura Guardian."_

"_Pika!" Was her reply._

* * *

The next memory showed Penny and Riley on a familiar island, Iron Island. The place were Ash had first met Riley.

"_Keep it up Penny!" Riley shouted over the storm. The rain was cold enough, but hail the size of shrunken Pokeballs were falling with a shocking force._

_Riley and Penny were laying on their back, in the middle of the field. They were both trying to maintain an aura shield. The hail stones were slamming into the shield, making it hard to keep the shield up._

"_Chu!"_

_Riley's aura shield broke, and the hail pounded into his body._

"_Chu-pi!" Penny screamed._

"_No! Keep up your aura!" Riley cried to her, trying to focus his aura once more._

* * *

_This memory show Riley kneeling next to a small Riolu. The Riolu was staring up at him with wide eyes._

"_You were watching us, weren't you?" Riley asked it._

_The Riolu looked terrified, it quickly nodded. Glancing at Riley, then at Penny, then lowering her head._

_Riley pulled something out of his pocket, and the Riolu flinched. Riley scanned it with the Pokedex. And the Riolu cowarded has the Pokedex read:_

"_Riolu: the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."_

_Riley had heard of this Pokemon before, Riolu and Lucario. They were the only Pokemon that could use Aura, besides an Aura Guardian's Pikachu. This was Riley's first time seeing one in real life._

_Riley reached out with his aura. He sensed fear, a lot of fear. He tried to send a calming aura, but the Riolu rejected it._

"_Why are you scared?" Riley asked, "I'm not going to hurt you. I can use aura like you, show me why your scared," Riley held out his hand._

_The Riolu winced at Riley's out stretched hand, "Lu!"_

"_Please, trust me."_

_The Riolu looked at Riley, then shakely placed her paw on Riley's hand. Riley got flashes of memories. A Lucario using aura. A Pokeball. A human forcing the small Riolu to battle Pokemon that outclassed it. A dark room. Pain. A ship ride, and being thrown overboard in a storm. Swimming to Iron Island. Hunger. Thirst. Fear. The Riolu watching Riley and Penny, watching their aura. The desire to use aura. Riley spotting the Riolu. Fear._

_The Riolu broke off the connection, inching away from Riley. Riley processed the memories that she had sent over._

"_Oh..." Riley had no idea of what to say, "I'm so sorry."_

"_Rio! Lu lu!" _

"_You want to learn to use aura, like... Your mom?" Riley guessed that the Lucario he saw in the memories was the Riolu's mother._

_The Riolu looked at him wearily, then slowly nodded._

_Riley pulled out a Pokeball and set it in front of the Riolu, "Then come train with us. All of us can use aura. We're in training to become an Aura Guardian, and you can join us."_

_The Riolu looked at Riley, then Penny. She reached out with her aura. She sense goodness, determination, and caring. The Riolu looked at Pokeball, then placed a paw on it._

_As the Riolu was caught Riley smiled, "Looks like we have a new friend and training partner."_

* * *

_Riley walked through the streets, it had been over a year since he'd been home. He glanced up at one of the buildings, he had heard about the growing of the Rocket Gang. A small gang that takes after 'Team Rocket', but was only local. The building had been graffitied, and the windows smashed._

'_This is your hometown?'_

_Riley turned to see Aerin, his Lucario, staring up at the building._

"_It wasn't this bad when I left. There is this gang that's been terrorizing the town, well, that's what I heard," Riley replied, "I hope everyone's okay."_

'_Like Delia?' Penny taunted, speaking to Riley using aura._

"_Shut up," Riley grumbled._

'_Who's Delia?' Aerin asked, looking to Riley._

"_A _friend _of mine. Nothing more."_

'_Why are you so sensitive about it?' Penny said, trying hard not to laugh._

"_Say one more thing about and you're going back in your Pokeball for the rest of time," Riley said, earning a strange look from a passing man. Riley lowered his voice, "We need to be careful how we talk. Aura is something we shouldn't be using in public. Well, you can Aerin, your kind can use Aura naturally."_

_Aerin inched towards Riley, 'Why is everyone staring at me?' She was still uneasy with humans._

"_You're a rare enough Pokemon in Sinnoh, but Lucarios don't even exist here in Kanto. Don't worry, no one should bother you as long as you're with a human."_

_Aerin froze._

'_What's wrong?' Penny asked._

'_I sense something," Aerin said. She could sense feelings better than Riley and Penny. Aerin closed her eyes, her aura sensors spread out like fans, sensing the aura around her. She opened her eyes and pointed towards an alley, 'Someone is very scared. They're down there.'_

_Riley didn't hesitate, "Lead the way."_

_Aerin sprinted down the alley, Riley and Penny at her heels. Up ahead the alley ended, and Aerin slowed down. The trio peeked around the corner. Aerin pointed, 'There.'_

_The alley lead to a small park, with had died a long time ago. A girl with short spiky hair was standing next to a Venusaur. They had cornered a girl up against a building. There was no one else in sight._

_The Venusaur fired a Energy Ball right above the girl, making her flinch._

"_That was a warning shot. Now give us all your Pokeballs, and we'll let you go. If not, we'll not 'miss' on the next Energy Ball," The girl with spiky hair said. Riley realized that she must be part of this 'Rocket Gang', considering the 'R' on her shirt._

"_You don't understand I don't have any..." The cornered girl cried out. Riley froze as he heard her voice. Could it be..._

_The gang member didn't like happy, "Don't lie! You're not in the position to refuse me!"_

"_But..." The girl muttered, and Riley got a glimpse of her. It was... her!_

"_Out of time, Venusaur, give her a taste of Vine Whip!"_

"_Saur!" Venusaur readied his vines, and lashed them out towards the girl._

_Pure anger ran through Riley. With thinking he held out his hand, and formed a aura shield around the girl. The Venusaur's Vines slammed into the shield several times, but not getting through._

_The girl had raised her arms to cover her face. When the attack never came she raise her head in time to see the aura fade. The gang member and the Venusaur looked just as surprised, "What in the world..." The spikey hair girl muttered._

"_Stop it right now!" Riley roared, and everyone turned to look at him._

"_Great, looks like we've been interrupted."_

_Riley stormed up to them, "Who are you?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Like I'd tell my real name. But people call me 'Zero'," The gang member said with a smirk._

"_Leave Delia alone!"_

_Zero glanced towards the girl she had been trying to rob, "Delia, uh? What are you, a princess?" She turned back to Riley, "I believe I'm discussing business with 'Delia', so back off kid.'_

"_We'll see who's a kid, Aerin, go!"_

_The Lucario stepped forward, crouching down, ready to charge._

"_Venusaur, take care of them. Venoshock!"_

_The Venusaur launched a glob of purple liquid at Lucario from its flower. Riley didn't even bother to call out a command, and Aerin didn't even flinch. The liquid hit Lucario, but it just slide off of her._

_Riley smirked, "You need to learn about your Pokemon, Lucario is a Steel-Type. Poison-Types moves don't do anything to Steel-Types."_

_Zero didn't reply, "Bullet Seed!"_

"_Use your aura to block!"_

_Aerin brought her paws together and formed a shield of aura in front of her, and the Bullet Seeds were deflected._

_Zero frowned, "So it was your Lucario that stopped the Vine Whip."_

_It had been Riley that had blocked the Vine Whip, but he didn't say anything. He just let them think that it had been Aerin, "Aura Sphere!"_

_Aerin leapt up into the air and launched a blue sphere towards the Venusaur, making it stumble._

"_Now use Psychic!"_

_The Lucario landed on the ground, and closed her eyes. She opened them, and they were glowing blue. The Venusaur began surrounded in a blue light and was lifted up into air, then was slammed into the ground._

"_Get up you lug!" Zero screamed to it._

"_Dragon Pulse."_

_Aerin fired the attack at the fallen Venusaur, making let out a low moan._

"_Get up and battle!" Venusaur managed to get to its feet._

"_Let's finish this up with a combo. Metal-Shadow Claw!" Riley cried._

_One of Lucario's paws glowed with Metal Claw, and the other with Shadow Claw. She leapt at Venusaur, slashing it several times. The Venusaur fell to the ground, and not to get up again._

"_Nicely done Aerin," Riley said._

_Zero returned to her Venusaur, and glared at Riley, "I- Arg!" Then she left without another word. Riley wanted to go after her, but a small voice stopped him._

"_R-riley?"_

_Riley turned towards Delia, "Are you okay Delia?"_

"_Y-yes... Its really you!" She stared at Riley in suprised. Riley helped her up, "You're back!"_

"_My ship got in this morning. We were just going down the street, then Aerin sensed something. We followed her here, and then... yeah," Riley said._

_Delia gawked at Aerin, "What kind of Pokemon is it?"_

"_She's a Lucario. She can sense a force called Aura, and she can use it to sense feelings, or to attack and protect herself."_

_Delia thought for a moment, "Was that force that stopped the Vine Whip called aura?"_

"_... Yes..."_

_Delia smiled, "Thank you Lucario for protecting me."_

_Aerin looked unsure. She backed away._

'_That's Delia,' Penny told Aerin._

Now _Aerin looked interested, she leaned forward, studying Delia, 'So this is the Delia.'_

"_Hi Penny," Delia waved to the small Pikachu._

"_Pika!"_

_They group stood in silence for a few minutes._

"_Are... Are you sure you're okay?" Riley asked._

"_Yes," She said, smiling._

"_So... Its been a while, hasn't it?" _

"_Yes," Delia said again, "Over a year."_

"_Um... Are you busy Saturday? We could go to lunch or something and we could catch up..." Riley's cheeks we're getting warm._

_Delia put her hands on her hips and looked at Riley, "Are you asking me out Riley Cameran?"_

_Riley flushed red, "Um.. Err.. I-" He stuttered._

_Delia grinned, "Then I accept."_

_Riley got even redder._

"_You better be on time, or else you'll have to answer to my daddy's Dragonite," Her grinned softened, "And thank you for saving me," She walked away._

_Riley stood there, still as a statue, and redder than a Cheri Berry, for several minutes. He stayed that way until Penny used Thundershock on him._

_He pumped his fisted up into the air, "Yes!"_

'_Just a friend you said?' Penny asked in a sing-song tone._

_Riley glared at her, going red again, "Sh-shut up!"_

_Penny grinned._

* * *

The next memories that Riley showed him were just short blurs. Only two of them stood out. The first one was of Riley down on one knee, and his mother nodding. The second one showed his mother in a white dress, reciting her vows.

But after that, the memories once again became clear.

* * *

_Riley was pacing, his hands in his hair, with Penny and Aerin watching his every move._

Ash realized that the memory showed his house in Pallet Town.

"_I was so stupid," Riley muttered, "So stupid."_

'_Master, you need to calm down.'_

"_I ran away from my duty. And now..." He shook his head, "If its a girl... That would be fine. But if its a boy... I just sealed him to a horrible fate!" Riley pulled out a few hairs, "I was so stupid..."_

_The phone rang._

_Riley flinched, and stumbled to the phone, "Y-yes?"_

"_Hi Riley!" Delia's voice came through the phone, "I know what it is!" She said cheerfully._

"_Really? Well, tell me, I'm dying to know!" Riley said._

"_A boy! We're going to have a son! Isn't that great Riley!" Delia said with pure joy, "Isn't that great!"_

_Riley stumbled, and would've fallen, but he caught himself. He collapsed onto the sofa instead._

"_Riley? Riley! Are you there?"_

"_Y-yes," Riley stuttered, then forced a happy tone in his voice, "Yes, I'm here. A boy, that's wonderful honey!"_

"_I know!"_

"_I'll come pick you up," He said with false warmness, "Love you dear!"_

"_Bye!" She said as Riley hung up the phone._

_Penny and Aerion shared a worry glance._

"_What have I done..." Riley said as he smothered a ball of red aura._

* * *

_The doctor finally allowed Riley into the room. He lead him into the small room, were Delia was lying on the hospital bed, with a small bundle in her arms. She sat up when she saw Riley, who went over to her side._

"_Here he is," She said, sliding the bundle into his arms. Wrapped up in a light blue blanket was a small baby. He had raven black hair._

"_What should we name him?" Delia asked for the hundredth time. Every name she thought of she didn't like, and Riley never gave his opinion._

_Riley said nothing, but placed a hand on his son's head, scanning with his aura. Riley quickly pulled his hand back. This boy's aura was strong. Way stronger than it should've been._

"_Ash."_

_Delia blinked, "What?"_

"_His name should be Ash," Riley said, 'Like ashes,' He thought._

_Delia blinked again, then reached out for her son. She smiled as Riley place the boy back into his arms, "I like it. Hello there Ash."_

_The child opened his eyes, and looked up at his parents, and he blinked his brown eyes several times._

_Riley turned away. He knew that he had to leave, it was for the best._

* * *

_Delia sat up, she could have sworn she heard a door shut. It must of been a dream. She glanced around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She glanced over to Riley's side of the bed. It was empty._

_She swallowed her rising panic. He might just be up to get a drink. Or maybe he went to check on Ash. She turned on the lamp, feeling a bit thirsty herself. Then she noticed the note._

_Her panic rose again. She shakily reached for the letter, and read:_

_/*/_

_Dear Delia,_

_I am writing this because I know I cannot say this in person. But I must leave, I cannot really explain why, but I know I would be a horrible father. Though this is hard, I know it is the right thing. I love you beyond words, and I always will. Please don't mad, and I promise that I'll return one day._

_I only took my Pokemon and the clothes on my back. I left all of the money, the car, and everything. I know you'll be a great mother and will raise Ash to be the best he can be. Take care of him, because he is very special._

_I love you so much, and Penny says "Pika!"_

_Your truly,_

_Riley_

_/*/_

_She read over the letter several times._

"_No."_

_She leapt to her feet and ran down the hall. Ash's door was part way open, showing that his father had said goodbye. She made her way to the main room, where the closet door was part way open, Riley's coat was gone, and the shelf were he kept his Pokeballs was empty._

"_No!"_

_She ran to the front door, which was unlocked. She threw the door open, and she could still see several dusty footprints._

"_Riley!" Delia cried out, "Please, no!"_

_Nothing._

_She fell to her knees, "Please!" She started crying, "Riley, please..."_

_Riley stood on a hill outside, watching Delia run outside, calling to him._

"_NO!" Her cries echoed through the hills, "Riley!"_

'_Are you sure this is the right thing to do?'_

_Riley turned away, "Yes," He replied to Penny._

_Several lights came on the neighbor's house. Professor Oak came down, running to Delia, "What's wrong Delia?"_

"_H-he's g-g-one... He's gone!" Delia sobbed, "R-riley..."_

_Professor Oak's eye's widened, he placed a hand in Delia's shoulder, "Let's get you instead and get you a drink."_

"_R-riley..."_

_Riley's eyes grew cold, and he walked away._

* * *

_A cheerful playroom was draped in shadow. The only light came from the half-moon. A one-year boy was sitting up in his crib. He had a head of messy black hair, and he was wide awake. He was playing with a small Growlithe toy._

_His brown eyes turned towards the door as it opened. A man in a blue hat and jacket. and a small Oddish came into the room._

_The man in the doorway, Riley, turned towards the Oddish, "Did you do it?"_

_The Oddish nodded, he had used Sleep Powder on Delia, to make sure she stayed asleep._

"_Good," Riley muttered, "I don't want her to see me and get her hopes up."_

"_Pok-ie! Pok-ie!" The small boy said, looking at the Oddish._

"_Ash," Riley said. Riley held out his hand, scanning his son's aura, "Just as I thought. Your aura is very strong, much stronger than it should be."_

"_Pok-ie!" Ash said again._

_Riley looked at his son, then he sang in a slow tone:_

"_Morning comes,_

_The sun is gone._

_Earth is dead,_

_Hope is lost._

_Nothing left but_

_Ashes."_

Ash froze, that was the tune Riley had been humming earlier! The one he couldn't figure out where he had heard it.

_The young Ash had said nothing during the song, but as it ended he started chatting again._

"_Pok-on! Pok-on!" He giggled, still focused on the Oddish._

"_Sleep Powder," Riley muttered. The Oddish made its way to Ash's crib and prepared the attack, sending the powder over the young boy. Ash yawn, and laid down, falling asleep. Riley surveyed the room, then quietly shut the door, Oddish at his heels._

_Riley went into another room, were Delia was fast asleep. Riley gently kissed her on the head, and muttered something so quiet that no one could hear it. _

_Riley strolled outside, letting out a Staraptor, and climbed onto its back. He returned the Oddish to its Pokeball, then let it out again, but instead of the usual white light, it was blue. Oddish looked up at the trainer that had just released him._

"_You should stay here, keep an eye on Delia on Ash. Would you do that for me?" Riley asked, and the Oddish nodded._

Ash remembered an Oddish that lived in his mother's garden when he was younger, was this the same one?

"_Back to Sinnoh Staraptor," Riley muttered, and the Staraptor rose up into the air._

* * *

"_And it looks like Charizard is taking a nap!" The announcer's voice echoed through the stadium. Down on the battlefield was Charizard, laying down and yawning. Standing near him was a very confused Pikachu. Charizard's trainer was on the sidelines, begging for it to battle._

"_Please Charizard, you can't quit now!"_

Ash saw his ten year old self in the Indigo League.

"_Look at him, floundering," Riley sneered. He was high up in the crowd, watching the battle below, Penny by his side. Riley was shaking his head, "One thing I notice about all of his Pokemon is that they trust Ash. But this Charizard... it has no faith in him. I respected Ash for the trust he developed, but this is pathetic."_

'_That's a little harsh don't you think?' Penny asked._

"_It may be harsh, but it is the truth. Let's go," Riley said, leaving before the announcer could declare Ritchie the winner._

* * *

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"_

"_Latios, Lightscreen!" The Latios became covered in a yellow light, cutting the not-very-effective Thunderbolt's power in half._

"_Why does that kid even bother, he'll never beat Tobias, let alone that Latios" Somebody behind Riley muttered. Riley turned around and looked at the man._

"_And what makes you say that?" Riley asked, unsure why he was even challenging the statement._

_The man looked at Riley, "Are you blind? That is a _Latios_, it is rare enough to see one, or to see one battle, let alone see on that's been captured. Mark my words, that boy's Pikachu will fall to that Latois."_

"_We'll see," Riley said, turning back towards the battle, unsure of why he was being so defensive._

"_Latios, ascend and let's get this over with!" Tobias cried._

"_Pikachu, Thunderbolt! You can do it!" Ash yelled. The Latios rose up into the air, Pikachu clinging on for dear life. Pikachu let out another Thunderbolt, but it didn't seem to do much._

"_Quick, descend and toss it off!" Tobias yelled. The Latios suddenly dove, and Pikachu was flung off its back, falling towards the ground, "Use Luster Purge, now!" The Latois prepared the attack._

"_This is over," The man behind Riley muttered._

"_Come on, think Ash, think," Riley muttered, and Penny seemed just as eager._

"_Pikachu! Use Volt Tackle!" Ash cried. _

"_Volt Tackle?" The man behind Riley scoffed, "He'll just do damage to himself."_

_Pikachu did a somersault in mid-air, launching himself into Volt Tackle, right as the Luster Purge hit him. The crowd flinched, but the Volt Tackle cut right through the Luster Purge. Pikachu was charging right through the attack. The Latois powered up the attack even more._

"_**Pikachu! Now use Iron Tail!**_" _Ash screamed. Pikachu slightly glanced at his trainer, and with a look of determination, swung his tail around, and slammed it into the Latios's head. There was a huge explosion, and the field became cloaked in dust._

_As the dust cleared, the crowd started to mutter. Ash's Pikachu laid next to Latios, both defeated. Ash hadn't just managed to defeat one of Tobias's Pokemon, which no one else had done, but two of them._

"_Latios and Pikachu are both unable to fight, and since six of Ash's Pokemon have been defeated, that means Tobias is the winner!" The judge declared. The crowd bursted into cheering. Ash ran over to Pikachu, scooping him up and muttering something that only Pikachu could hear. Tobias said something to Ash, and Ash replied. Then with a nod, they walked off the stage._

_Riley said nothing as he returned Penny to her Pokeball. He smiled, then headed for the exit of the stadium._

* * *

Ash blinked several times as his sight returned. Riley let out of his wrist as Ash processed the memories Riley had sent over to him. Riley stood up and walked over to the opposite corner of the the cell, not making eye contact with him.

Ash tried to gather words, "I-"

Riley held up a hand, "Quiet boy, someone is coming."

Ash was about to say he didn't hear anything, but then he heard footsteps of several people coming down the hall. He felt his heart rate speed up.

As the footsteps came closer Ash hoped they would pass, but instead they slowed down, stopping in front of the door of the cell. A key jingled in the lock, and the door opened. Zan walked into the cell, glancing around.

Two men hung back in the hall with Zan's Zoroark, a Klefki, and a Luxray. Ash quickly glanced over them, then refocused on Zan. Riley kept his head down, not looking at anyone.

Zan smiled, "I'm surprised to find both of you in one piece."

His words hung in the air, no one responding. After a moment, he continued.

"I have much to discuss with you Ash, so I'm not going to waste any time. But as for you Riley," Zan glanced at one of the men back in the hall, who step forward and tossed Riley a small, corse bag.

Riley flinched as it landed in front of him. He reached for it, opening it up, and removing the contents. A canteen of water and a hunk of bread, too big to be called a roll, too small to be called a loaf.

Ash's stomach gave an involuntary growl at the sight of food. Zan gave him a small smile, "And as for you Ash, I only reward the people that help me. So I have a few questions to ask you, if you please me, I shall please you. If not..."

"You'll get more information from a Magikarp," Ash spat.

Zan raised an eyebrow, "Really? I'll be the judge of that, Ash," Zan turned towards the two men in the hall, "I believe we'll start right away."

The men nodded, and entered the cell, grabbing Ash. Ash recognized them as two of the men that had attacked him in Unova. They heaved Ash to his feet, and forced him out of the cell. Ash considered resisting, but then thought better of it. Silence would be his best tool.

Riley glanced up, only for a few seconds. Then after a moment he spoke. He spoke slowly, like he was considering his every word.

"Honestly Zan," Riley began, "He's only sixteen, a little young for this kind of thing, don't you think?"

Zan glanced at Riley, then answered matter-a-factly, "Sixteen or six, if someone has information I want, I'll get it." With that Zan left the cell, closing the door, leaving Riley inside, alone. Ash watched as the Klefki locked the door with one of her many keys.

Zan made his way down the hall, his Pokemon by his side. The two men tightened their grip on Ash, and forced him forward. Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Left foot.

Right foot.

Left, right, left, right, left.

Right?

* * *

**A/N: So last chapter I asked you guys if you want Brock and Dawn or Team Rocket. Brock and Dawn won, so they shall enter the story in a few chapters. This does not mean they'll be no Team Rocket, I might include them later in the story. And I haven't forgotten about Grace and Pikachu, they'll be in the next chapter! If Pikachu knew what was about to happen to Ash... Let's just say there would be a ton of Thunderbolts...**

**Please leave a Review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - What to call this chapter?

**A/N: Anyone have any idea of what to call this chapter? I have no ideas of what to call it.**

'Well, were do we start Ka-pi?' A certain Pikachu asked, perched up on her Aura Guardian's shoulder. He glanced over at her, then glanced down.

"Pidgeot, go north a bit," The Aura Guardian said, and the Pidgeot that he was riding on changed course, "Pika, we may have to search the whole forest for this girl," The man frowned, "I still don't believe those guards. A young girl with a _Pikachu_ obeying her? That's ridiculous."

'But you have to do as Queen Rin says,' Pika said.

The man smiled, "I'd do anything she says, queen or not."

Pika got a bigger smile, and carefully, so she didn't fall off, climbed down the man's shoulder and onto Pidgeot's head. She held out her hands and closed her eyes. The man closed his as well, feeling Pika's Aura twist and turn as she searched.

She put her paws down, then returned to his shoulder, 'There are many powerful beings with in the forest. Perhaps one is a Pikachu, maybe not. Its too hard to pick out one place where it could be.'

As she spoke, a bolt of lightning came from the ground in the distance, flashing across the clear sky, followed by an echoing "Chuuuuu!".

"Eot!" Pidgeot let out a startled cry. The man and the Pikachu stared at where the bolt had been, watching a Fearow fly off. They said nothing.

"W-well, I think that's a good place to start," He stuttered. Pika stretched out her paw and closed her eyes, scanning the area where the electric attack had come from.

'There are many strong presences there,' Pika said.

"Pidgeot, let's go!"

"Geee-ott-o!" Pidgeot angled his wings, and flew towards the place where the Thunderbolt had been.

*/*/*/*

"Well Ash, what will it be? Charizard, or your secrets?" Zan asked.

Ash took a deep breath, and once more glanced at the Charizard.

It was in the opposite room, a glass window separating them. The Charizard was chained to the wall, roaring, but the chains held firm. The Charizard glanced at Ash, looking at him with pleading eyes. Ash turned away.

"Well?" Zan's cheerful voice came again, making Ash's hands curl into fists.

Ash looked up at the Charizard, watching its movements. Where was the proud gleam in his eyes? Where was a jagged scar that ran down his neck? After a moment Ash turned to Zan, crossing his arms.

"That's not Charizard."

Zan raised his eyebrow, making Ash hesitate, _was_ it Charizard?

"T-that's not Charizard," Ash repeated, "It's too big. My Charizard is a runt compared to others. Also, my Charizard isn't that pathetic, thrashing around like a Magikarp. I won't fall for a simple illusion of Zoroark."

The Charizard stopped thrashing about and was staring at Ash. After a moment it flickered. The Charizard and the chains vanished, showing Zoroark instead.

"I must admire your closeness to your Pokemon," Zan said.

Ash closed his eyes to keep his aura under control, "I don't want your praise," Ash hissed.

Zan smiled, "But you have it anyway. Zoroark, will you please come here?" Zan asked Zoroark, who exited the room where the illusion Charizard had been.

Ash let out a shaky breath of relief, for a moment he thought they did have Charizard. _What if they did?_

The door of the questioning room opened, and Zoroark strolled in, "Do you have Charizard?" Ash asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

Zan gave him a smug smile, "I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."

Ash closed his eyes, Zan was just playing him. They didn't have Charizard, if they did then why did they use an illusion to threaten him?

"Well Ash, are you going to answer my question?"

"Get a Great Rod, go to a river, catch a Magikarp. Then ask it your questions, it might answer more than I ever will."

Zan smiled sadly, and turned towards the corner, "Darling, please come here," Zan said, and his Luxray trotted forward, sitting by his side, "Please prepare Thunder."

"Lux," She stood up and faced Ash, electricity running through all of her black fur and mane.

Ash closed eyes, he needed to keep calm. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out.

Ash opened his eyes. He needed to get out of here.

Then the Thunder attack hit.

*/*/*/*/*

(**A/N: This section is supposed to show how Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf think as one, so it is written differently/strangely.**)

"Zeeeeelf!"

Mesprit and Uxie opened their eyes, awakening for the first time in six years.

Azelf was awake.

Azelf was hurt.

Mesprit and Uxie exited their dimensions and entered the bottom of their lakes, rising to the surface. People began to mutter, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the sight of the legendaries.

They didn't care. They closed their eyes and Teleported to Lake Valor.

"Azzel! Eeeeelf!" Azelf cried. Uxie and Mesprit flew in closer, closer to the white light which was Azelf awakening. As the light vanished Azelf appeared, but instead of floating up into the air like the others, he plummeted towards the lake.

Uxie and Mesprit raised their arms using Psychic to slow Azelf, then they went to float next to him. They glanced at each other in surprise when they saw that Azelf was unharmed.

But still writhing in pain.

A flash of light caught their attention. People were gathering. People were taking picutes.

It was time to leave.

But what was wrong with Azelf?

Azelf flashed an image of a person in their mind.

They first needed to get away from the people.

People were dangerous.

_But where to go?_ Uxie thought.

_The Spring._ Mesprit replied. _The Spring has water that heals, and it's close._

They glanced at each other, then with a nod, they Teleported away, taking Azelf with them.

/*/*/*

"Kay, Bulbasaur, a bit to the left," Tracy said, and Bulbasaur adjusted the log a bit, "Great, now Heracross, use Pin Missile."

Heracross let out a flurry of needles, and they pounded into the log, nailing it to the fence. Bulbasaur recalled his vines, yawning, after a full day of repairing the fence, and he was tired. Then Bulbasaur felt two clawed arms on his bulb. Bulbasaur had just enough time to think, _Oh great_, before Heracross was sucking out the sweet nectar inside his bulb.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur readied Vine Whip, and slammed it into Heracross. But being a Bug-Type, it didn't do much. And being a Fighting-Type, Heracross wasn't about to give up his dinner that easily.

Just as Bulbasaur was going to give him a Solar Beam to the face was when Tracey released his Scyther, who pulled Heracross away, "Honestly Heracross, is now the right time? You know how stressed everyone is right now."

Heracross shoved Scyther away, and wiped his mouth, then flew off. Tracey sighed, "I need to go now Bulbasaur, Delia will be here soon." With that Tracey headed back to the lab, leaving Bulbasaur alone.

"Low!" A cry echoed across the lab ground. Bulbasaur glanced skywards.

It was a Swellow.

Swellow was back, _Maybe he has news_. Bulbasaur thought, then he raced off to the lab.

"Come in Delia," Professor Oak said, allowing Delia to step into the lab as Bulbasaur came in through the back door. Mimey and Snivy were at her sides, leading her to the sofa.

"Do you have any news?" Delia asked quickly, Professor Oak gave her a small smile.

"None yet child, be calm," Oak said gently. Delia buried her head in her hands.

"Why did he lie to me? He's never done that before. He said he was traveling in Kanto," She gripped Professor Oak's sleeves, "He said he was staying in Kanto! Unova? _Unova?_"

Oak gently removed her hands from his lab coat, "I'm sure he's okay."

"_They said they found blood_," Delia whispered, breaking down into tears.

Professor Oak had received a call from Professor Juniper several days ago. Officer Jenny had given her the 'rampaging Charizard', along with a few other Pokemon. Professor Juniper had recognized the Krookodile with the sunglasses as Ash's, so had contacted Oak.

Five of Ash's Pokemon had been very confused when they had been let out of their Pokeball at Oak's, with no Ash around. Except Charizard.

The 'monster' Charizard that Jenny had described was gone.

Charizard had gone from the a proud, loyal, fierce fighter to...

A shell.

As Charizard shakily explained to the other Pokemon what had happened to Ash, he was a mess. Trembling, tears lightly flowing.

Then Staraptor had gotten involved.

Bulbasaur winced as he remembered Staraptor screaming 'Traitor!' And rushing at Charizard, repeatedly hitting him with Close Combat. Yelling how he should've stayed with Ash, how he should've kept fighting, how he should've let out him and the other Pokemon out to fight. How Charizard had _ran away_ from Ash when needed him.

Charizard didn't even fight Staraptor back.

It had taken Swellow, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, and Snivy to get Staraptor off of Charizard. By then Charizard was covered in cuts and bruises, blood running down his face, neck, wings, back, and tail.

Staraptor didn't even have a scratch.

Charizard hadn't said a word after that. Bulbasaur had tried to reassure him that he was not a traitor, telling him that Ash had told him to leave, and that Staraptor was just taking his anger out on someone.

Bulbasaur knew that his words had gone to waste when he had spotted Charizard using Slash on himself repeatedly.

Only a few of Ash's Pokemon truly knew what was going on. About Zan, the prophecy, Arceus, the legendaries. Bulbasaur was among those few, along with Charizard, Staraptor, Sceptile, Snorlax, Lapras, Krookodile, and Swellow.

If Ash had fallen into Zan's hands... Bulbasaur shuttered. If Pikachu had...

"Swell! Swellow low!" Swellow was tapping on the window, causing Bulbasaur, Oak, and Delia to look.

"That's Ash's," Delia said, looking at the red tag on Swellow's leg that said 'Ash Ketchum' in black letters, separating him as Ash's from the other Swellow on at the lab.

"Yes," Tracey said, walking into the room, "Swellow been gone for several days."

Bulbasaur knew where Swellow had been, he had been in Unova, searching himself for Ash. With his long wings, he had been the chosen one to go. Perhaps he had found something.

'Come on,' Bulbasaur said to Snivy, running outside to Swellow. No words were said between them as Bulbasaur and Snivy leapt onto Swellow's back. Swellow flew them to where all of Ash's Pokemon were gathered.

Well, most of them.

All of the Pokemon turned towards Swellow, "Well?" Staraptor asked, growling.

Swellow shook his head, "Nothing."

All of the Pokemon groaned, or hung there heads.

"Hey gang!" A voice called out. All of Ash's Pokemon turned to look at Tracey, who was pushing a cart of food, along with his Azumarill and Scyther. He was trying to be upbeat and cheery, but the Pokemon just looked at him solemnly.

"Oh guys, I'm sure Ash is fine. He's a tough cookie. Now, who wants some dinner?" They could sense a hint of worry in Tracy's voice.

None of Ash's Pokemon moved except Bulbasaur and Snivy, who were helping Tracy pass out food. Tracey chatted to the Pokemon, then pushed the cart away, saying that he would collect the dishes later.

Only Heracross, Totodile, and Gabite were eating. Bayleef was pushing hers around the tray. Everyone else pushed theirs away. Something in the brush moved. A hundred pairs of eyes turned towards the forest.

Charizard pulled away, then stepped out of the forest, looking at the Pokemon. He mostly got blank stares, but a few glares. He took another step forward, his eyes turning towards his food dish.

'So,' Staraptor cried loudly and rudely, 'The traitor decides to come out of hiding.'

Charizard another step, then spoke for the first time in days, 'I'm not a traitor,' His voice was raspy.

Staraptor fluffed up his feathers, 'So you're a traitor _and_ a liar.'

Charizard let out a whimper, 'He told me to go. He wanted me to get you away from the danger.'

Bulbasaur stared up at Charizard, not believing that this was the same Charizard that he had traveled with through several regions.

Staraptor's claws began to glow white, 'You're the one in danger.'

Charizard didn't move. But Bulbasaur stepped forward, wrapping his vines around Staraptor, 'That's enough, Ash wouldn't want us to do this.' Staraptor glared at him, then grabbed Charizard's food dish, throwing it at him.

Charizard sat down, picking up the fallen pieces of food and sticking them in his mouth. Staraptor was shaking with rage. Swellow began to eat as well, but it looked like he was trying to force himself to.

No one else moved.

Once Swellow finished he looked up, 'I am going to go search Sinnoh now.'

Every Pokemon was silent at this announcement.

'I believe there could be some leads there, and I can't just sit here. The south wind should help me get there quicker. I'll leave right away.' Swellow spread his wings, then soared away without another word.

Every Pokemon watched him fly away, except for Charizard, who was picking at the last pieces of food and sticking them in his mouth, then he wandered back into the forest. Bulbasaur glanced at him in worry, and Staraptor in anger.

*/*/*/*/*

"Vwee..." The Eevee was cornered up against a tree, its back leg slashed. Its eyes were trained on the Fearow circling above.

The Fearow dove towards the Eevee, and the Eevee leapt up, using Bite on the Fearow's wing. The Fearow screeched, then used Drill Peck on the Eevee's front paw. Eevee let go with a cry.

The Fearow came around again, claws glowing, and aimed for the Eevee's head.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" A voice shouted.

"Chuuuu!" A bolt of lightning was launched and it hit the Fearow. The Fearow let out a long cry, then it wheeled around to face the new threats.

Meloetta fired at Charge Beam at the Fearow, and the Fearow winced. Pikachu lunged forward, striking the Fearow with Iron Tail. Then readied a Thunderbolt.

The Fearow glanced at the Eevee, then at Pikachu. The Fearow angled its wings, then flew off towards the sky. The Thunderbolt missed, instead it flashed across the sky, temporally lighting up the sky.

"Eot..." An echo came across the forest.

'First it attacks an injured Pokemon, it flies off without a proper battle, what a whimp,' Shaymin snorted.

"You didn't battle yourself," Grace noticed.

Shaymin tilted her snout up, 'There was no need to, Pikachu could have done it, no problem.'

Grace tried hard not to laugh.

"Vwee...' The Eevee limped away, glancing at them warily. Grace got down on her knees holding out her hand.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Are you hungry?" Grace reached into her backpack and pulled out a half-eaten granola bar, holding it out to the Eevee.

'Wait a minute, is that _my_ lunch? I was eating that! You can't give it to that rat!' Shaymin shouted. Grace glanced at Shaymin, then shifted Victini, who was still asleep in her arms. She broke off part of the bar and tossed it towards the Eevee.

The Eevee sniffed it, and limped towards it, glanced at them, then ate it in one bite. The Eevee glanced up at Grace, who giggled, then tossed another piece.

"Gee-ott-o!" An echo came from the sky, Grace frowned, shrugged, then ignored it.

Shaymin wrinkled her nose at the cry, 'I hate birds, they go after me in Land Form, they get in my way in Sky Form.'

Grace looked at her, "Do you always complain?"

'Only when I'm not satisfied,' Shaymin replied.

'Which is never,' A small voice coughed. Victini had awakened.

"Victini!' Grace and Shaymin shouted at the same time.

"Etta!" Meloetta flew in closer, looking at Victini happily. The Eevee flinched and backed away at the loud voices.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked holding up Victini. Celebi and Meloetta pressed in closer, and Shaymin waddled over. Pikachu was about to go as well, but he stopped, ears twitching.

"Pika?" But no one was listening. Pikachu glanced at the Eevee, who was glancing skyward with worry.

"Vwee..."

"Pikachu pika pichu pika!" Pikachu shouted, "Pika pika!"

"What's wrong Pikachu?" Grace asked, looking at him.

"Pika chu chu pipika kapi pika!" Pikachu was waving his arms, pointing at the sky.

'He's saying that something is coming. Something alive?" Shaymin said, trying to translate the Pokemon gestures to something a human could understand, "No, a person. He says he senses a person coming.'

"Eevee vee! Ee!" The Eevee let out a startled cry and ran into the bushes.

"Otto! Gee- ot!" A Pidgeot swooped out of the sky, landing on the ground, allowing a man dismount off his back, then it flew back into the air. Pikachu only had to take one look at the man before Pikachu leapt in front of Grace, ready to protect her.

The man was wearing a blue shirt and a black cape. He had a blue hat with the coat-of-arms on it. He wore to elegant gloves with two blue stones embedded in them. The same stone was on top of the staff he carried.

But what caught Pikachu's attention the most the was Pikachu on the man's shoulder.

It was a female Pikachu, much smaller than Ash's Pikachu. Her fur was a softer yellow than Pikachu's. The stripes on her back were a solid black. She had light blue eyes with light red cheeks. Instead of the sharp lightning bolt shaped tail, hers was more curved. Her tail ended in a beautiful round heart shape.

Pikachu shook his head, and refocused, cheeks sparking.

**Looks like something caught Pikachu's eye :)**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while! I went camping for a bit, and then we had family over for a week. And then there was this chapter (Ugh).**

**I just couldn't get into writing this chapter. Mostly because I want to write the other chapters. I had to force myself to write this chapter, it that probably reflects in the writing. Then I had to rewrite a million times! Nothing seemed to work! But I have some stuff I'm really excited to write in a few chapters, so we'll be getting some better chapters in the future.**

**I also wanted to do some Dawn/Brock in this chapter, but I needed to lead off with Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf first.**

**Then I thought it was time to show what happened to Charizard and Ash's other Pokemon! I feel so bad for Charizard, he blames himself for what happened to Ash!**

**Note: Charizard, Staraptor, Sceptile, Snorlax, Lapras, Krookodile, Bulbasaur, and Swellow know about Zan, the prophecy and everything, and they told most of it to Ash's other Pokemon (except Pikachu).**

**Also, what gender should the Eevee be, a boy or a girl? What should it evolve into?**

**I thought I would do some shoutouts to people that always read my stories, always leave awesome reviews, and just keep this story going. I'm going to do about 2-3 shoutouts per chapter from here on out, so if you aren't in one, keep watch!**

**PikachuLover14:** _**Where to begin? You are awesome. You have always been there since the beginning of this story, and it was your review that got me to write the next chapter, so in other words, this story is here because of you. You've reviewed every chapter except chapter one, and all of them are awesome! You are usually the first one to leave a review. I'm so glad I've had the opportunity to become friends with you, I love your stories, so keep up the awesome work!**_

**Harshika:** _**I've don't think you've missed reviewing me since you started reviewing at Chapter Five. They are awesome reviews, always saying that the story's great, and to update soon. Many of your reviews get me to want to write the next chapter, so thank you!**_

**BannanGodis: **_**You've recently started reviewing me, but they are awesome! Your stories are great as well, and you even say that this story was great at the start of one of your own stories! Thank you! Keep up the awesome work on your stories!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Trust

'And you don't feel anything?'

Mesprit and Uxie shook their heads. A small blue Pokemon frowned at this, looking at Azelf.

"Zweee-l-f..." Azelf moaned.

'That is strange. Bring him to my spring,' The blue Pokemon said, floating off. Mesprit and Uxie used Psychic to lift him into the air, and they followed the blue Pokemon though the small valley, 'Shoo, all of you shoo,' The blue Pokemon said, waving her arms at a group of Phione. The Phione giggled, then hopped out of a spring. 'Place him in here.'

The two Lake Guardian's lowered their comrade into the spring, holding their breath.

The only thing that happened was a small cut on Azelf's arm vanished. He still was writhing in pain. Everyone let out a deflated sigh.

'Now what Manaphy?' Mesprit asked, turning to the blue Pokemon, Manaphy.

'Hmm,' Manaphy said, lifting one of her antenne onto Azelf, the other one she pressed to her own forehead. The tips began to glow pink, and both of them were engulfed in a pink light.

Azelf stopped writhing.

But Manaphy began to.

Both of them opened their eyes, and they were glowing light blue.

'Hmm,' Azelf said, but in Manaphy's voice, 'That's what I thought.'

Azelf turned to Mesprit and Uxie, 'It is not a physical problem, or else I would be feeling right now. It has to do with the psyche. I used Heart Swap to switch bodies with Azelf, but as you can see, he is still feeling the effects of the pain.'

'So your spring can't heal him?' Mesprit asked, worried.

Azelf, or Manaphy in Azelf's body, said, 'No.'

Worried groans.

Azelf and Manaphy began to glow pink, and the Lake Guardians knew that they were returning to their own bodies.

Manaphy, who was herself again, floated down to Azelf, who was still in pain, 'I think I know what might be wrong though.' She turned to the other Lake Guardians, 'Have you guys bonded to any humans recently?'

Uxie and Mesprit were surprised at her question, 'Y-yes, six years ago.'

'You were awake six years ago?' Manaphy asked, and they nodded, 'And you didn't come visit me?'

'We were sort of captured as soon as we were awake and forced to summon Dialga and Palkia. We had to summon the humans we bonded with, but then we ran out of energy, so we went back to sleep.'

Manaphy nodded, 'Makes sense. So anyways, I think I know what's causing Azelf's pain. It is not him, but it is what the human he has bonded with is feeling. That is why you cannot feel it, because you aren't bounded with his human.'

Silence, then:

'That makes a lot sense, but...' Mesprit pause, 'What on earth is Ash doing that would cause that much pain?'

Manaphy stiffened, 'Ash?'

'Azelf bonded with a boy named Ash Ketchum,' Uxie explained, and Manaphy nearly fainted.

'Ash _Ketchum_? From Pallet Town?' Manaphy stuttered, 'Azelf is bonded to _Ash_?'

'I a-am,' Azelf muttered, then let out a moan.

'Phoine!' Manaphy called, 'Please watch over Azelf!'

A Phoine hopped over, 'Yes Mother!' It chirped, hopping over to Azelf. Manaphy floated off, with Mesprit and Uxie after her.

'This changes everything,' Manaphy muttered, 'But it could be for the best.'

'Who know who Ash is?' Uxie asked.

'Is Azelf listening?' Manaphy asked. Referring to how the Lake Guardians could share minds, and hear what the others were hearing.

'Yes.'

'Good.'

They went on in silence.

They followed Manaphy into a cave, which was full of crystals. Manaphy brought her antennae together, and summoned a red gem, one similar to the one on her chest. She caught the gem in her arms.

'Are you aware of the Prophecy of Arceus?' Manaphy finally asked.

'Y-yes, even know we have no part in it, we know of it.' Uxie and Mesprit said in unison, and probably Azelf, who was still at the spring.

'Are you aware that Ash Ketchum is the Aura Guardian in this prophecy?' Manaphy asked.

Silence.

'No, but it makes sense. He does have a Pikachu. We also viewed in his memories of him using Aura.' They said together.

Manaphy hated it when they spoke like that, it gave her the creeps. She stiffened a stutter and continued.

'Are you aware that the Amulet of Arceus has been taken?'

Three different voices came through each Lake Guardian, all shouting, 'WHAT?' Manaphy covered her ears until the shouting died down.

'It has been taken by a man named Alexander, known by others as "Zan",' Manaphy picked up the red gem, and ran her arms over it. The crystal blurred, then showed an image of Zan. Around his neck was a black amulet, covered with multi-colored gems. The Lake Guardians took a deep breath.

'Zan is attempting to use the amulet to control Arceus before Ash can complete the prophecy his way, which would stop Zan. But Zan wants to use the amulet to complete the procephy his way. by using-'

'-Ash's Pikachu as a sacrifice,' The Lake Guardians finished. And Manaphy nodded.

'I can use this gem to see anything that is happening at this moment,' Manaphy said, holding up the red gem, 'And if I watch it happen, then I view it later. I am in the Prophecy of Arceus, and I am planning to join up with Ash soon.'

'What's stopping you?' The Lake Guardian's asked.

Manaphy held up her gem, then waved her arms. After a moment, an image of Ash appeared. There was a Luxray near him. The Luxray attacked him with Thunder.

"_Well Ash?" _A voice asked, it was Zan. Ash lifted his head, he looked very hurt.

"_I told you once, and I'm not going to say anything..." _Ash coughed out weakly. Zan looked disappointed.

"_Very well. Thunder,"_ He said. All of the Lake Guardians flinched as Ash was hit with the attack again. Manaphy changed the image. This one showed a young girl, who was facing a man dressed in blue. There was a Shaymin, a Pikachu, an Eevee, a Meloetta, and a Celebi near her. She was holding a Victini.

'The other legendaries are here, they are going after Mew. If they succeed, then that only leaves two more legendaries. Me, and Jirachi.' Manaphy began, 'But...' She waved her arms again, and the picture changed in the gem, it now showed a picture of a small silvery crystal. This crystal was in a small gray room, 'Jirachi and Ash have both been captured by Zan. I was planning to rescue him some how, but I don't know how. I can't go in there by myself, I would be captured in seconds. I couldn't risk my babies, every little Phoine is important to me. An organized attack would work, and with your power to teleport, we could get in there, and get out. If we wait for the other legendaries to return to our time, we may have a chance.'

The Lake Guardians were silent, then they said, 'We could get our humans to help. They are friends of Ash, they're strong as well.'

Manaphy considered this, she didn't really like humans, but she was already going to side with Ash. And she could use any help she could get. 'Very well. You get the humans, they can come. Leave Azelf here, as soon as Zan's questioning is over Azelf will be fine. Well, until tomorrow, when Zan will most likely question Ash again. Go get you humans.'

Manaphy watched the two Lake Guardians teleport away. She turned back to her gem, studying Zan's hideout, and began to layout a rescue plan in her mind.

She hated how so many things could go wrong with this.

* * *

"Low..." Swellow crashed into the ground, the Honchkrow had mercilessly attacked him, and he had no more strength to move. He looked around, but this was his first time in Sinnoh, well Ash had brought him here for the Sinnoh league, but he had never had explored it.

He lowered his head. He couldn't move, the world became a blur, and he lost consciousness. Swellow couldn't remember much, until he felt something touch him. Had the Honchkrows come to finish him off?

"A Swellow?" A voice said, "What on earth is one doing here?"

A pair of gentle hands scooped him up, and he felt himself being carried. He heard a door open and shut, and he was placed on something soft. He heard humming, then a warm cloth was placed on his eyes.

"Let's get this blood out of your eyes," The sweet voice said. The cloth was gently wiped over his eyes several times.

Swellow heard the sound of a Pokemon, but he didn't know what kind it was. After a moment his eyesight began to become clearer. As his vision came into focus, he finally got a look at his rescuer.

She had amber colored hair, and green eyes. She had a big smile on her face, and by her side was a Furfrou, that wasn't trimmed.

"There you go, here," She set a bowl of water in front of him, "You must be thirsty."

Swellow raised his head, then took a drink, it was slightly bitter, and he pulled away.

She laughed, but sounded uncertain, "There's some energy powder in there. It is really bitter, but it will heal you. So please, drink it." Swellow glanced at the Furfrou, who nodded. Swellow lowered his head and finished drinking the water, "Here is a Poffin, I don't if you've ever had one before, but you should try it." She handed him a red Poffin. Swellow had tasted Ash's Poffins before... But this lady had helped him, so he took it and ate it just to be nice.

His eyes widened, it was... delicious! Way better than Ash's! He glanced at her, she laughed, and handed him a whole plate of them, "So you like spicy Poffins as well! My Furfrou loves them. My name is Mae, by the way."

Swellow was too busy eating the Poffins to answer.

"I'm glad that I could help you. You see, my job isn't the most pleasant thing, in fact, I hate it. I joined the group thinking that it was something different... But leaving would have... deathly consequences" She gulped, "That's why I try to help everyone I meet, because you'll never know when I'll get an assignment that's..." She trailed off, shaking her head, "I'm taking a short vacation, but I have to go back in a few days." She looked at him, then frowned, "What's on your leg?"

Swellow glanced at his leg. There was a bright red tag, it was the tag that read 'Kanto' on one side, and 'Ash Ketchum' on the other. It was so Oak could tell him apart from the other Swellow.

Mae picked up his head, looking at the tag, "Kanto," She muttered, then she turned the tag over and gasped.

Swellow and Furfrou looked at her, confused. She was staring at him.

"Your trainer is _Ash Ketchum?_" She whispered, and Furfrou froze. Swellow nodded uncertainly. Mae looked away sadly, "Oh," She whispered, "Then I guess it would've been better if we never had met."

"Low?"

She took a deep breath, "Are you familiar with the name Zan?" She asked.

Swellow tensed, _Zan._ Zan had captured Ash, Zan had put Ash into dangor, he _hated_ Zan. He glanced at Mae suspiciously.

"By your reaction, I guess at you do, and I guess you really are _the_ Ash Ketchum's Pokemon," She turned away, "Remember how I said that my job is unpleasant?"

Swellow didn't move.

"Well, you see... I work for Zan. I didn't realize what I was getting into at the time, but..." Mae shook her head, "I have to hand you over to Zan, or else..." She gulped.

Fear and anger pounded through Swellow, this girl worked for the man that had captured Ash. Swellow prepared for an attack, the the girl grabbed a Pokeball, sending out an ocean patterned Vivillon.

"Hold him down with Psychic," She ordered. The Bug-type obeyed, and Swellow began to thrash, "Use Sleep Powder," She said. The Vivillon began to flap its wings, sending out a green powder that covered Swellow.

Swellow's eyes began to droop.

"I'm so sorry," Mae muttered. What Swellow hated is that he knew that she meant it, she didn't want to do this. But yet she was. Swellow made eye contact with her, and she turned away.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

"Luxray, stop," Zan said. The Thunder attack stopped short, the pain faded a bit, and Ash let out a shaky sigh of relief, "That will be all for today. We shall continue tomorrow, I hope you understand what will be happening. I'd rather not do this, so if you'd just answer my question, that would be much better. I do hope you'll consider this."

Ash was very dizzy, but he managed to raise his head, and croak, "...n-never..."

"Shame."

Zoroark grabbed Ash by his upper arm, picking him up like he was a doll. Ash tried to open his eyes, but he was too weak. Zoroark dragged him through several halls, and Ash could hear Klefki following.

Ash could hear one of Klefki's keys rattling in a door, and the door creaked open. Zoroark roughly tossed Ash in. Ash slide across the cement floor, scraping him up in the process. Ash let out another moan, and the door was slammed shut, lock clicking.

"Ash?" Footsteps across the floor, "Ash, are you okay?"

"...w-what do you think... Riley..." Ash groaned in pain and anger. A pair of hands gently turned him over onto his back, and his head was supported in Riley's arms, "... let g-go of me..."

"I'm afraid you're not in the condition to be complaining," Riley replied in a stern tone.

"... you try to be a-a-attacked by," Ash groaned, "T-thunder... and Night S-slash... and see how y-you feel..."

Riley chuckled, but is was more rude than friendly, "You're not in the condition to be a smart alec either."

"...w-why don't y-you back off..." Ash coughed weakly.

"Why don't you shut up since I'm trying to help you!" Riley snapped back.

"... t-that would be a f-first..."

Riley gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Ash, who let out a moan. Riley glanced down and loosened his grip, "Just shut up."

Ash was taken quick shallow breaths, he tried to say something, but he was too weak to. Riley put the canteen to Ash's mouth, "Drink," Riley demanded. Ash scowled at Riley's tone, but his thirst overcame his stubbornness, and he drained the half-empty canteen. Once it was empty Riley casted it aside, and Ash flinched at the noise.

"Eat," Riley ordered, holding a half eaten roll up to Ash, and Ash weakly took a bite. Once it was gone Ash licked his lips. Riley gently laid Ash's head onto the ground, and backed away.

"W-why are you helping me?" Ash muttered.

"Who said I was helping you?" Riley asked.

"You d-did," Ash remarked, "And you did it for a r-reason," Ash mused, "I know it wasn't poisoned or anything, m-my death would make the prophecy fall back on you. S-so why?"

"I wasn't helping you," Riley said, "I was doing it because of Delia."

Ash frowned, and Riley continued.

"I don't care about you, it's because of you that I'm stuck here. But I still care about my Delia. And I know she loves you, so the best way I can help her right now is by helping you, unfortunately," Riley said.

Those words hurt worse than he thought they would.

Riley leaned back, closing his eyes. Ash was laying on his back, taking short breaths, blood soaking the back of his shirt.

Riley began to hum.

* * *

**A/N: What is this? JJ is uploading another chapter this soon? What is the craziness? Well guys, I didn't have a million things going on this week, and I was in the mood to write. Even much didn't happen in this chapter, it is leading the story on!**

**So we learn about more about Zan's plans, and that this prophecy has to with Arceus himself. We also meet Manaphy, who has been trying to rescue Ash. The Lake Guardians join up with Manaphy and are going to attempt to rescue Ash.**

**Then we also catch up with Swellow, who has traveled to Sinnoh in search of Ash. He is injured, but is saved by a lady named Mae, she seems like a good person, till we find out she is working for Zan! If Zan gets a hold of Swellow, he will have a bartering tool to use against Ash.**

**I am changing my shoutouts to one person per chapter so I can do more shoutouts in the future. Leave a review for a chance to get a shoutout! **

**Wait there's more, leave a review in the next thirty seconds and you can win a free TV! (Not really...)**

**Oh yeah! I asked you guys what gender should the Eevee be, and what should it evolve into. Well, what most people asked for was for a female Eevee that evolves into an Espeon, so Grace will be getting an Espeon. (Spoilers!)**

**And also, if any of you see Riley or Zan (some how), slap them for me, thank you. (I don't why Riley is such a jerk, when I first made his character he wasn't like that!)**

**If you have any questions, want to see a certain POV, or just confused on something in the story, PM me or leave a review and I'll answer them.**

**Here is this chapter's shoutout:**

**Le Random Reader:** _**Can I just say I love your username (Well, you don't have an account yet, but still, it is awesome!) You have always left amazing reviews, saying such great things. You even left a review on one of my other stories, asking me to update this one. Thank you so much! :D**_


	17. Chapter 17 - The Dawn of a new Character

**A/N: Hi... Remember me? (Uncertain laugh) Yeah, it has been nearly a month since I've updated... Um... (Uncertain smile.)**

**I am SO sorry it took so long to update! I've got some good news and some bad new. Bad news: I'm back in school. Good news: I'm back in school.**

**Okay, that may be a tad bit conpuzzling (confusing+puzzled) But I'm back in school, which is bad. I don't really like school. (If there was less homework it would be so much better!) But the good news is I'll upload more since I'm back in school. Being in school for seven hours makes me much more willing to write, and being back in school puts me back on a better schedule, so I'll have time to write.**

**Now I'm not making any promises, but I'm hoping to get at least one chapter up a week. Not one chapter of Pikachu's Revenge, but one chapter of _any_ of my stories. There may be times where it is two or three weeks between chapters, or times where a upload several times a week. It just depends on what's going on at home, school, with my family, and with my mood. I'm also writing my own story too, and that's more important to me than fanfiction. But I really enjoy this story, and I hope you guys do as well. So here is chapter seventeen.**

* * *

"Dawn, would you please tell us more about your contest today?" Rhonda the reporter asked, blocking Dawn's way out.

"Sure," Dawn said, knowing that 'no' wouldn't be an answer.

"Great!" Rhonda said, "This is your fifth ribbon, right?"

"Right," Dawn said, "And the upcoming Grand Festival will be my fifth Grand Festival as well."

"You truely an amazing young lady, you've made it to every Grand Festival since you became a coordinator, and you've won the last two!" Rhonda exclaimed, "But we were wondering, what did you think about Piplup's and Typhlosion's fight after the contest?"

"Oh," Dawn said, glaring down at Piplup, "I thought quite a few things."

"Piplup?" He asked in confusion.

"You know darn well that you shouldn't fight," Dawn replied.

"Lup!" Piplup crossed his flippers and turned away, and Dawn laughed.

"Sometimes I don't know what to do with them. I love doing fire and water combinations, and they'll work so well together in Contests, but as soon as the Contest is over, it is back to fighting."

"How long have they been doing it?" Rhonda pressed.

"Honestly? Since the day Cyndaquil hatched," Dawn said.

"So you've raised Typhlosion since it was an egg, and it's fully evolved. But yet your starter, Piplup, is still in its first form. Why is that?"

Dawn smiled, thinking back at unvoiced memories, "Piplup doesn't want to evolve."

Rhonda asked Dawn a few more questions, and Piplup tapped his foot impatiently. He liked it better before Dawn was winning Grand Festivals two years in a row, people now swarmed them. He remembered the good old days when they were traveling with Ash and Brock. Contests and Gym battles, Grand Festival and the Pokemon League. Brock's cooking, Ash's humor. Piplup sighed, he would never tell Dawn this, but he would give up both Grand Festival wins for the chance to travel like they did at the start of their journey.

Dawn tried to end the interview, but Rhonda had interviewed her before, and quickly added on more questions. Dawn tried not to roll her eyes, but answered each question.

Piplup resisted the urge to use Drill Peck on Rhonda. The first time Rhonda did a big interview with them, it had been exciting, but after the millionth time...

A flash of pink caught Piplup's eye. He glanced over in time to see two blue tails disappear behind a curtain.

"Pip pip," Piplup poked Dawn in the leg, then pointed towards the curtain, but Dawn didn't even look down.

"Not now Piplup," She said, a hint of warning in her voice. Piplup realized that she thought that he was trying to get her to leave, like he usually did. He crossed his flippers again, now how is he going to get her attention? Well, get it without making her angry.

With a sigh, he went to investigate the curtains himself.

A small shape could be made out hiding behind them. Piplup carefully peeked behind the curtains, then fell over in surprise.

What was _she_ doing here.

The Pokemon stared down at him, and floated closer to Piplup.

"Piplup pip pip!" Piplup cried in surprise.

"What's wrong Piplup?" Dawn asked, turning towards him, and she gasped.

_Finally_. Piplup thought.

"Carson!" Rhonda hissed, "Aim the camera over there, _now!" _

"What about Dawn?" Carson asked uncertainly, turning the camera towards where Rhonda had said to, and he let out a small gasp.

Levitating in front of them was a small Pokemon. The body of the small creature was gray-blue, and the top of her head was light pink. A red gem was nestled on its forehead, and two more gems on each end of its twin tails. The Pokemon glanced over the camera crew and Rhonda, then settled its gaze on Dawn.

"Mes-mesprit?" Dawn stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Here, on _Sinnoh Now,_ we get a rare glance at Mesprit, a legendary Pokemon. People claimed they saw it awakened, but it was unknown if it was just a rumor. It appears that it is not!" Rhonda said in a dramatic voice.

"Rhonda, please be quiet," Dawn hissed as Mesprit backed away from Rhonda's loud voice.

"Right," Rhonda said, whispering, "We don't want to scare it away... Dawn, what are you doing?" Rhonda asked as Dawn approached Mesprit, "Would you look at that..." Rhonda muttered as Mesprit floated towards Dawn.

"Mesprit mes!" Mesprit said, grabbing Dawn's sleeve and tugging on it.

"What's wrong Mesprit?" Dawn asked, as Mesprit tried to lead her somewhere.

"Mes mes spirt mesprit mes!" Mesprit said, waving her arms and tails, trying to communicate.

"I don't understand," Dawn said, "I'm sorry."

"It appears that Mesprit is trying to communicate with Dawn," Rhonda whispered.

Mesprit's eyes began to glow white, Dawn stumbled back, and her eyes began to glow as well. Rhonda and her crew gasped, but Piplup knew that there were just sharing memories.

"What could be happening to Dawn!" Rhonda exclaimed, making Piplup roll his eyes, for he knew she acting, and was being way over dramatic, "Are Mesprit's attention for good or ill?" Piplup twitched, _right, Mesprit, is evil_, he thought, rolling his eyes once more. "Could Mesprit be trying to-"

Piplup fired a Bubblebeam at Rhonda's face. Rhonda let out a muffled cry of surprise, and stumbled back. Piplup smirked, satisfied.

Dawn's eyes returned to normal, and she stumbled back, panting, "Lup?" Piplup ran over to her. Dawn was rubbing her head.

"Azelf," She muttered, and she glanced up at Mesprit, "Is he okay?"

Mesprit shook her head. Then she teleported a few feet away, and teleported back, pointing to Dawn.

"You want me to come with you?" Dawn asked, and Mesprit went over to Dawn, "Come on Piplup," Dawn said, holding her arms open, and Piplup leapt into her arms. Dawn held up her other hand, and Mesprit wrapped her tails around Dawn's arm.

Rhonda and the camera crew were left to stare as Mesprit teleported Dawn and Piplup away.

* * *

"Chu..." Pikachu growled, standing in front of Grace, staring at the strange man and the Pikachu.

"So what do you know, Pika," The man said, speaking to the Pikachu, "Those guards were right, a young girl with a Pikachu."

As soon as Pikachu heard the word 'guards', he remembered the strangely dressed men that had attacked them earlier. Anger flashed through him, and Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt at the man.

The Thunderbolt was heading straight towards him, but at the last second a blue shield popped up in front of the man, deflecting the Thunderbolt. Pikachu just stood there in shock, was that aura? But Ash's aura had always taken a while to power it up to use it, this man didn't break a sweat.

The man frowned, "You are strong, it took more energy than I thought to hold off that attack." Pikachu took a step back, if this man considered that Aura Shield to take a lot of energy, he'd hate to see his power of his aura in battle.

But that's what they would probably have to do.

Pikachu took a deep breath, and launched an Electro Ball straight for the man and his Pikachu.

An Aura Sphere came out of the forest, intercepting the Electro Ball, knocking it away. Pikachu wheeled around to face the new opponent.

A Lucario was coming out into the clearing, glancing at the man, bowing, 'Sorry that it took me so long Master, am I late?' The Lucario's voice echoed in their minds. Pikachu froze up, he had heard that voice somewhere before...

"No Lucario, you are just in time," The man replied.

Lucario turned and studied Pikachu. Recognition flashed in Pikachu's eyes, it was... _That_ Lucario, "Pika!" He cried, stumbling back.

'Are these the ones we are looking for?' The Lucario asked.

"Yes," The man answered. Pikachu couldn't take his eyes off of this Lucario. He had seen this Lucario before. He had seen him be pinned down by a Registeel. He had seen him cry. He had seen him ready to give his life. He had seen him push Ash out of the way to protect Ash.

He had watched this Lucario die.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Dawn stumbled as Mesprit teleported them away. She was slightly dizzy as they reappeared, and it took her a minute for her vision to clear. Dawn blinked and glanced around, but didn't recognize where she was.

"Mesprit mes," Mesprit said, then teleport away.

"I think Mesprit wants us to stay here, while she goes and gets someone," Dawn said, Mesprit couldn't communicate with words, but with images and feelings, so it was hard for Dawn to piece together what she meant.

"Lup," Piplup said, nodded, confirming Dawn's guess. Dawn glanced around at her surroundings. They were standing right next to a gorge, with steep walls, about twenty feet deep. A fast rushing river at the bottom of it.

To the north, on the other side of the river, was a large mountain, with tall, steep cliffs. From what Dawn could view, the mountains didn't run in a straight mountain range, but in a circular shape, probably with a valley in between.

"Pip," Piplup yawned, Dawn turned to find Piplup laying in the shade, eyes closed. Dawn smiled, Piplup had worked hard during the final round of the contest, nearly being knocked out. Dawn went over, sitting down next to Piplup.

"Lup?" Piplup asked, sitting up. Dawn noticed that her hands were shaking.

"No need worry Piplup," Dawn said, then she tightened her lips, "Well, I am a bit worried about Azelf. Mesprit showed me what was happening to him, he was in pain. He was just writhing and shaking, it was so sad Piplup." Dawn's frown deepened, "It also makes me worry about Ash. I just remember how six years ago me, Ash, and Brock felt the pain that the Lake Trio were feeling. So what if Ash is feeling what Azelf is feeling right now?"

"Ty..." A deep voice growled. Dawn sat up quickly. Piplup leapt to his feet.

"TAR!" And a yellow beam of light came speeding towards them. Piplup used Headbutt on Dawn, shoving her out of the way of the Hyper beam. Dawn looked up to see a Tyranitar readying another Hyper beam.

"Pip... LUP!" Piplup fired a Hydro Pump, that intercepted the Hyper Beam. For a moment it looked like the attacks were even, but then the Hyper Beam got the edge, and the attack hit Piplup, sending him flying.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried, Piplup leapt back to his feet, weak, but he fired a Bubblebeam as the Tyranitar was recovering from the energy it used to fire Hyper Beam.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" Dawn called, and Piplup fired the attack. The super-effective attack didn't seem to faze the Tyranitar. The Tyranitar simply fired another Hyper Beam, striking Piplup.

The Penguin Pokemon was flung against a tree, "PIPLUP!" Dawn screamed, and the Tyranitar fired a Stone Edge at Piplup. Piplup screamed. The Tyranitar turned towards her, reading Hyper Beam. Dawn reached for her other Pokeballs, but they weren't there. Dawn let out a silent curse as she realized she had left them by the tree.

Dawn flung herself out of the way of the Hyper Beam, but the Tyranitar prepared a Stone Edge. Piplup tried to get back up to battle, but he was too weak. The Tyranitar fired the Stone Edge at Dawn. She tried to dodge again, but one of the rocks hit Dawn's arm. She let out a whimper as the Stone Edge cut into her arm, blooding running down her arm.

Dawn tried to get to Piplup and her bag, but she tripped, scraping up her knee. Pain flickered up her leg as her ankle was twisted, and the Tyranitar reading another Hyper Beam. Realization flashed through Dawn as she realized that the Tyranitar wasn't just attacking, but it was trying to kill her.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, I don't know what do think of this chapter. So we finally get Dawn into the story and here is her current team:**

**Piplup **

**Typhlosion **

**Buneary **

**Ambipom **

**Servine ** (*Shiny)

**Skarmory **

**During her time apart from Ash she has entered five grand festivals in Sinnoh, and one in Unova, and one in Johto. She has won the last two Grand Festivals in Sinnoh. But I wanted some of her Pokemon to reflect her travels to the other ****regions (Skarmory and Servine)**

**We also get a glimpse of Pikachu and a certain Lucario seems familiar...**

**Please leave a review, and if you have any questions or anything leave them in a review or PM me and I will answer.**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Brock

**A/N: I've returned! I have had PR-Writing-Block forever! The first POV (Brock's) Was written over a course of several weeks, while Ash's POV was written tonight! I may even have a chapter up next wee, (If the ideas keep coming like this!). I have been thinking about this a lot lately, (I have most of the story planned out at this point) and I realized that all of the ideas I have for Grace and Pikachu I won't be able to fit in. In fact I will have to cut out a ton of their story unless I did like two full chapters from their POV (Which I am NOT!). So it may feel a tad bit rushed... (Hopefully not.) I wanted to have this whole part with her and Aaron, introducing a ton of Aaron's back story, but I will have to cut that out, or else the timeline will be out of balance. Since I'm still working on that, we only have two POVs in this chapter, Ash and Brock. Brock's may not be as great as a few other parts, since I wrote that over a course of several weeks instead of when I was in a Pikachu's-Revenge-Writing-Ideas-are-just-flowing-to-me-non-stop mode. So, here is chapter eighteen!**

**NOTE:**

**Brock: 21**

**Ash: 16**

**Dawn: 15**

* * *

"Well, here we are Suzy," Brock said. Suzy turned to him and smiled, and Brock's heart skipped a beat. Even after a year of traveling with Suzy, she still made him feel so... Brock couldn't describe it.

And the best part was that she was _his_ wife. Not some random girl. But someone he truly loved.

"Nine," Ninetales said, walking between them. The small Vulpix that Brock had cared for had evolved on their wedding day, via Firestone.

Though Suzy had been dating her childhood friend, Zane, it had been cut short. Zane's death had pressed Suzy into severe depression. But when Brock had met up with her when he had returned to Kanto, and they had quickly become close friends once more.

And after two years of dating, Brock had decided that she was the right one. After a shaky proposal, Suzy had said yes.

And no Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, or _anyone_ could replace Suzy.

"And that's the Gym, right?" Suzy asked, pointing to the Pewter Gym. Brock smiled and nodded. They had been traveling for a whole year, through ten different regions, for their honeymoon, and it was there first time back in Pewter City since then.

"Right," Brock said, frowning, "But... It seems empty." The lights were dark. In fact, it seemed abandoned. Brock had told his family that they would be back today.

"STEEL!" The ground in front of them began to rumble in front of them, and a Steelix burst out of the ground. Suzy stumbled back, and Brock put an arm around her.

"SURPRISE!" A dozen voices cried out, and Brock's family climbed out of the hole, and his younger siblings came charging at him. Brock was knocked to the ground, and eight small children climbed on top of him, "You're back!" All of his siblings, except Forrest, gave him eager greeting.

Forrest, Lola, and Flint all helped get the younger children off of Brock, while Suzy and Ninetales stood off to the side, smiling. Flint approached Suzy, shaking her hand, "It is nice to see you again Suzy. I get to spend one day with you as my daughter-in-law, then you and Brock are off."

"Brock has been wonderful, I couldn't ask for a better husband," Suzy said, smiling, then she glanced at Brock. He smiled and nodded.

"Me and Suzy have an announcement," Brock declared. To his surprise, most of his younger siblings looked upset.

"You better not be going on _another_ journey!" They complained. Suzy and Brock laughed.

"No, but this has to do with you guys," Brock said, lowering himself to the ground so he could be at eye level with his siblings, "You guys are going to be aunts and uncles."

Forrest's eyes widened, Lola let out a gasp and covered her mouth, eyes gleaming. Flint blinked, "Brock, are you saying..."

Brock stood up and nodded, "Me and Suzy are going to be have a baby."

"Oh my gosh!" Lola cried, running up to Brock, giving her son a big hug, "Is it a boy or a girl? When is it due?"

"Now, Lola, give them some room," Flint said, and Brock went and stood by Suzy.

"It's a boy," Suzy said, "He's due in four months."

Lola yet out a small shriek of excitement, "We're going to be grandparents!"

"You're going to be a father, uh?" Forrest said, looking up at his older brother. Brock smiled.

"Yep," Brock replied, "But enough about us, how has the Gym been?"

Forrest chatted about the Gym, while Lola couldn't get over the fact that she was getting a grandchild. She dragged Suzy out into a never ending conversation, and Suzy was just as eager to talk. Flint glanced over at Brock and shook his head. Brock smiled.

'Help.'

The voice was quiet, but it was as clear as day. Brock sat up, "What?" He said, looking around.

Suzy glanced over at him, "Are you okay Brock?"

His eyes narrowed, "I thought I heard someone calling... No, just asking for help."

'Come.'

"There it is again!" Brock said, and everyone stared at him, "You guys don't heard it?"

'Come.'

"Cro!" With a flash of red light, Croagunk appeared. Everyone, except Brock and Suzy, seemed surprised by the Toxic Mouth Pokemon's sudden appearance. Croagunk sat up glancing around, and glaring, "Gunk!" Brock recognized it as Anticipation, Croagunk's ability.

"Does Croagunk sense something?" Suzy asked, used to Croagunk's ability after a year.

'Brock. Help. Please.'

"Gunk!" Croagunk swept his gaze over to the right. His gazed moved about, trained on an unseen thing.

"What are you?" Brock asked unsteadily.

Brock's eyes began to glow white, and Suzy gasped.

Brock stumbled back, and memories flashed through him. A cave, Dialga. Palkia. Red chain. Three small creatures falling, three people catching them. _Me_. Brock realized as he viewed himself catching a small blue and yellow creature.

Brock returned to himself. His family was looking at him with worry. "Uxie." Brock said, "Is that you?"

"Uxie?" Forrest muttered, "Isn't that... a legendary?"

'...Yes. Help.'

"Are you okay Uxie? Is something wrong?" Brock asked, stepping forward, unsure if Uxie was there, or just communicating through the mind.

'I'm fine. Something wrong.'

Brock's vision faded again, and he found himself view more memories, one's that weren't his own. Azelf writhing in pain. A spring. A Manaphy. A cave full of crystals. A red crystals in the arms of a small Manaphy, an images were flashing inside the crystal.

A boy encased in an electrical current, a Luxray creeping closers, showering the boy with a Thunder attack. The boy let out a whimper. Brock caught a few seconds of the boy's face.

'No...' Brock thought to himself.

'Yes,' Uxie said sadly, 'Ash.'

Brock watched in a horrified awe as Ash fell to his knees as the Thunder attack stopped, gasping for air. Ash simply closed his eyes. The Thunder attack it once more.

'Ash... Azelf... In danger. You... Dawn... Help? Please?' Uxie asked.

Brock was jerked out of the memories that Uxie had been showing him. Brock found himself laying on his back, staring up at the sky.

With Uxie hovering above him.

"B-brock...?" Brock sat up, his family was staring at him. Brock noticed a ring of energy around him and Uxie.

'People bad,' Uxie explained.

"Ash..." Brock muttered.

"Brock, are you okay? You were for ten minutes, and..." They went quiet as Uxie turned to face them, pointing a finger towards them, a Shadow Ball forming.

"Uxie stop!" Brock gasped, standing up, standing in front of the Shadow Ball.

'People bad!'

"I know you don't like people that much, after what Cyrus and Team Galactic did to you. But this is my family. They are no threat to you," Brock said calmly. Uxie lowered the Shadow Ball, slowly, but still looked on edge. Slowly the ring of energy around Brock and Uxie vanished.

Uxie turned back towards Brock.

"Uxie, where is Ash?" Brock asked.

'In danger.'

"Yeah... I saw that..." Brock said shakily, flinching at the vision Uxie had shown him, "But physically, where is he?"

'Azelf says he is in Sinnoh.' Uxie hovered in front of Brock.

"And you need me."

'Yes. Will you help?'

Brock didn't hesitate, and he nodded, "Yes, when do you need me to leave?"

His family glanced at him in confusion.

'Now.'

Brock nodded again, "Okay."

* * *

Ash managed to open his eyes, but he just closed them again. The last day had been him slipping in and out of consciousness. But no matter what state he was in, pain was his constant companion.

He had remembered falling asleep on his back, but at some point someone had flipped him on his stomach. It was much better now that his whole weight wasn't being pressed onto his shredded back. But he was still lying in a small puddle of his own blood and sweat.

Ash opened his eyes again, Riley was leaning against the wall, hat covering his eyes. Presumably asleep. Ash couldn't help but wonder how he had retained his hat through all of this. Ash noticed that Riley's hands were covered with blood.

Ash shifted his gaze towards the door. His stomach grumbled as it viewed the tray of food with the usual, a hunk of bread and a canteen of water. Ash tried to push himself up, but pain flared through his back, and he collapsed back to the floor.

He'd have to wait for Riley to wake up.

Annoyance twitched inside of him knowing that he was at Riley's mercy for food and water. Half of him was tempted to wake up Riley, but Ash knew better than to annoy a person that hated him- and who his life depended on.

Ash closed his eyes and slipped off again.

Ash jerked awake by the sound of a key rattling in the lock.

A sound Ash had learned to dread.

Ash winced from the flash of pain that ran down his spine when he jerked awake. He managed to gather enough energy to tilt his head the slightest to get a better view. Riley was awake, staring at the door, his face emotionless.

The door opened, and Zan was standing there, Zoroark and Luxray by his side. Instead of several guards though, there was only a girl behind him. The women had ambered colored hair and green eyes, and appeared to be in her late twenties.

Ash closed his eyes, letting out a small shuttered.

"Hello, its been a while, hasn't it? A full day, if I'm correct," Zan said. No one said a word, "I have some new information reached me. And Riley, I'd like to have a word with you."

Ash opened his eyes, which Luxray noticed. The Luxray sent a few sparks towards Ash, letting out a small snicker as Ash flinched. Zan's eyes swept over him, "I haven't forgotten about you Ash. But I must say... you don't well. Mae, get Ash some food. I can't have him dying yet, not while the Time Lapse is still active."

The girl, Mae, flinched, "Y-yes, Zan, sir." She said.

"Good. Riley if you'd please follow me. And remember, I'd like to keep this civil."

"As would I," Riley replied, standing up, adjusting his hat.

Then they were gone, leaving Mae standing in the doorway. Ash let out a shaky sigh of relief. The look of obedience on Mae's face was gone, replaced with worry. She rushed over to Ash, kneeling beside him, "Oh, you poor little thing!" She said, her hands outstretched, but she seemed hesitant to touch him.

Ash closed his eyes, to weak to answer. Just trying to dim out the pain he was in. He heard the sound of a Pokemon being released, "Vivillon, Psychic." A warm gentle energy surrounded Ash, and he was slowly lifted from the ground.

Ash didn't know how long he was carried by the Psychic, but the next thing he remembered was laying on something soft. His body gave a shiver of delight of being on something other than cement.

"Use Aromatherapy," Mae's voice said. Ash felt a mist coat his body, not healing him, but closing the wounds and lessening the pain.

Barely.

Mae helped sit up a bit, and Ash felt some food being pressed to his lips. He greedily, but slowly, ate the bread. When he was done Mae offered him some water, and he drained it. She pulled the canteen away.

"M-more... Please?" Ash asked through dry lips.

"Vivillon, go get some more food and water," Mae ordered. Ash drifted away again, and came to himself as Mae gently nudged him, then held up more food. After he ate Mae gently laid him back down, then whispered, "I'm... sorry."

"N-no... Than-nk y-you..." Ash coughed. Ash mustered all of his strength, then he sat up. He gulped, and ignored the pain. Then shakily stood up. He managed it for a few seconds, and he stumbled. Mae reached out to balance him.

"Stop. You shouldn't push yourself this far!" She cried, and her Vivillon used Psychic, carefully lifting Ash up, "You have lost a lot of blood, and your nerves are very weak and sensitive from all the electrical attacks!"

Ash didn't say anything, and Mae lead him back to his cell. He studied the women, she seem different from the other people that worked for Zan. She didn't seem to be enjoying this at all. She seemed to get more guilt in her expression with each step.

Ash couldn't help but wonder how she got caught up with Zan's plan. He knew most of his workers were probably greedy for power, but she didn't seem like the type.

Or maybe she was just acting, trying to get more information from Ash.

Ash closed his eyes, he wouldn't say anything.

When Ash opened his eyes again, he was back in his cell. Mae was gently laying him onto the ground. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "I-" She stuttered, and she looked away, "I'm so sorry!" She ran out of the cell. Ash frowned, she seemed sorry for something else, something besides his current predicament.

Then Ash's eyes began to glow white.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Brock is married. And is going to have a son. I was originally going to have him be married to Nurse Joy, but then I thought that wouldn't be that original (Then again, Suzy isn't original either...) But in the few episodes Suzy appeared in, Brock and her seemed to be a really good pairing, so I decided on Suzy. And if you don't like that, oh well. This is not a shipping story, so there will be not much of Suzy from here on out, and there will be no DawnXAsh either.**

**Brock's Team:**

Steelix

Croagunk

Aerodactyl

Ninetales

Swampert

Blissey

**The reason Croagunk hasn't evolved is because of Saturn's Toxicroak (Croagunk hated Toxicroak, so Croagunk never wanted to evolve. Same with Dawn's Buneary in this story, she hasn't evolved because Pikachu does want to. (And no PikachuXBuneary is this story either. I do like shipping, this is just not a shipping story.)**

**And Mae has returned (The one that captured Swellow.) So Swellow must be nearby too...**

Please review :D


	19. Chapter 19 - Mew is cute

**A/N: Note, if you haven't seen the movies _Lucario and the Mystery_ or _Arceus and the Jewel of Life _then this chapter, and this story, won't make any sense!**

**The first POV is a lengend (of Arceus) I will be putting parts of this legend (A lot of it is made up). Read it because it will explain a lot of stuff. The second POV is of Mew. This will also explain stuff. So not a ton of action in this chapter, but still it is important. Sorry that it is short too. But here is chapter nineteen!**

**/*/*/***

Chaos.

Order.

Two constant forces, fighting.

Fighting in a great void.

Fighting for control.

These two forces didn't know right from wrong. They didn't _know_. They just _were._

Chaos against Order. Gone.

Order against Chaos. Gone.

Once they collided, they ceased to exist. But there was more of them, and the process would repeat. Exist. Collide. Gone. Over and over, no end in sight.

Until something happened. Something that hasn't happened before.

When two of these particles collided, they didn't vanish. They became one. Something _new_. Something that had never existed before.

_Balance._

This one little new particle was different than the others. It was Chaos and Order, not one over the other, not fighting, but-

_Balanced_.

The particle gave a little shudder, it... _felt_.

_Peace._

This new feeling was short lived, as many other particles turned, attacking. Chaos trying to destroy Order in the Balance, and Order trying to destroy the Chaos within the Balance.

But like before, it didn't destroy. As each particle collided with Balance, even more was formed. Until there was only one force.

_Balance._

The new force was different. It didn't fight, it existed.

And it _felt._

But it didn't want to exist. It wanted to _be_.

This new force began to collapse into each other, collapsing into a single shape. A single form.

An egg.

And from this egg came a new creature. A creature that could think. Dream. Wish.

A creature that could _Create_.

The creature took a deep breath, and open its eyes. It blinked, feeling the _pum pum_ of its heart. The flow of blood and air within its body. It lifted up a golden hoofed leg, moving. A power flowed within him. One that allowed him to _live_.

He opened his mouth, and gave it a name.

"Aura."

_Aura._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Eevee didn't know why she was still here.

She should have fled as soon as the strange people began attack.

But she didn't want to leave the girl.

She was a strange girl, she had helped Eevee. And Eevee could not figure out why she had helped her. Eevee cocked her head as the battle raged on.

The strange man in blue was commanding a female Pikachu, while nice girl was commanding a male one. One of Eevee's ears twitched, the Pidgeot that was circling above was making her nervous.

She stuttered as she remembered how she had almost ended up as the Fearow's dinner. Her leg and paw were still bleeding. But then the girl had come.

The girl had saved her.

She refocused her attention, she couldn't leave the girl now.

/*/*/*/*/*/

War.

Mew hated it.

It was nothing but a unmoral competition to see who was right. But in the end, no one was right.

Mew leaned forward, studying the scene that was playing before her in the reflection of the rock. As long as she provided a constant aura to the stones, she could view anything within the stones. Only a few of these stones existed outside of the Tree, and Mew kept constant watch over them.

Mew could only watch as the men prepared for a battle. Another stone showed an actual battle happening, but Mew didn't watch. She had seen enough wars in her lifetime. She refocused her attention to a crowd of protesting people. It was a small group of people, but they were begging in earnest for the war to stop.

Mew's eyes dampened, for she knew what would happen next. They would all be arrested. Then tried as traitors. And all traitors were put to... Mew closed her eyes.

And the war wouldn't stop there.

It would rage for two more years.

Two long, bloody years.

Then the war would be brought to the steps of the Cameran Place.

Then Sir Aaron would come.

Mew floated up to the Heart of the Tree of Beginnings. This is where Sir Aaron would give his life. Mew knew it, even though it hadn't happened yet.

Mew sent a pulse of Aura into the Heart, and the image shifted, showing her Sir Aaron. Mew recoiled at the scene.

She quickly begged the Tree to show her more of the past, and the tree complied. She watched a conversation between Sir Aaron and the Queen. Mew closed her eyes in thought. Of course... The laws of the land were strict at this age of time. With no proper Aura Guardian with Pikachu... Pikachu was in danger, well, not him, but his companions.

Mew turned and dove into the wall, and into the Time Stream. **(In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, there is a part where Pikachu, Mew, and Meowth go through a tree [like an illusion of some kind,] and there is all of these floating green orbs in this tunnel. I'm calling this the Time Stream, Mew uses it to appear in different times. That's how she is watching the war, but knows that Sir Aaron would give his life. That's how she's recognizes Pikachu, even though there meeting hasn't happened yet [in that current time.] Basicly, time doesn't matter inside the tree. Mew can see anything, and go to any time.)**

She floated through the Time Stream, carefully floating around the green orbs, looking deeply into each one. As she went up, she began to vibrate. Mew closed her eyes and forced her way through the Time Lapse. She was the only one that could travel pass a Time Lapse. And one of the few that could break them.

Up ahead there was a blue glow.

Mew increased her speed to the orb. Unlike all of the other green orbs, this one was blue. Mew pressed a small finger into the blue orb, and her eyes flashed white. Memories flowed through her. All of them featuring a boy with messy black hair, with a Pikachu by his side.

Mew shook off the shock of the sudden overwhelming memories of Ash. She carefully shuffled through them as she made her way back to the Heart of the Tree.

Scenes were still playing within the rocks, but with a simple flick of her tail, all of them vanished. She floated up to the main crystal, and sent a pulse of aura into the rock. New images formed in the stones.

Ash's memories.

Mew carefully avoided a few of the memories, only searching for the one she was looking for. She had access to everyone's memories, but she still tried to intrude as little as possible.

She quickly paused at one memory, nearly recoiling at the image.

So _he_ had been in contact with Ash.

She watched the memory play out. A man in blue with a Lucario was talking to Ash. Explaining something, handing him a silver ring with a blue gem in it. A gem that looked just like the crystal the memory was playing in. Ash turned the ring over in his hand, then said something to the man. The man smiled, said something, then ran off, leaving Ash alone in the fog.

Mew tried to keep her aura under control as she watched the man.

Riley.

She quickly moved on to different memories, she couldn't bare looking at that man. It only brought back painful memories.

Speaking of painful memories, she saw yet another man in Ash's memories that brought back bad memories of her own.

The man had dark green hair and green eyes. His skin was deathly pale, a Zoroark was at his side.

Zan.

Mew flinched at the sight of him, but what upset her the most was what was around his neck.

It was an obsidian rock, smooth except for the colored gems coming out of them. Pieces of Arceus's plates. And together they made the Amulet of Arceus.

Mew hung her head, it had been her duty to protect the amulet. If one used it under the correct circumstances it could be used against Arceus. It could be used to control Arceus. Mew had been guarding the Amulet. She was supposed to keep watch.

But it would have been soon handed over to another guardian soon, so she had lowered her guard the last hundred years, believing that anyone would be strong enough- or know enough, to take it.

Then Zan had come.

His forces had quickly immobilized the current defenders of the trees, Regice, Registeel, and Regirock. He soon had cornered her with his Zoroark, surrounding her with a Dark Pulse, immobilizing her as we;;.

Then he had taken the Amulet.

Mew had failed Arceus. She had failed her Master for the _second_ time.

With a sigh she turned back to Ash's memories, searching. Gathering his story. Piecing together what was going on.

After a moment Mew pulled away, thinking. Ash was pretty far in the prophecy. Just missing three legendaries, Jirachi, Manaphy, and of course, herself. But there was one problem...

She was only allowed to assist a person one per lifetime. She had already assisted Ash. She had brought him back when the tree had consumed his aura. Panic rose through her, if she couldn't help Ash, the prophecy would be neutralized. The world would be endangered.

Zan would win.

Her eyes turned to Pikachu and his battle with Sir Aaron.

Then it hit her. The Time Lapse! Pikachu and the other legendaries were here in Sir Aaron's time to get _her_.

From another lifetime.

By traveling back in time via Time Lapse, they could override the law that kept her from assisting people once per lifetime, and she could complete her place in the prophecy.

Relief washed over her. Ash may have been captured, and Jirachi, but she could meet up with the other legendaries in Sir Aaron's time. She could contact Manaphy once she broke the Time Lapse.

Then they could save Ash. They still had a chance to turn the prophecy to their side. They had a chance to save Arceus.

She had a chance to save her Master.

She looked at the heart of the tree. One pulse of aura would allow her to contact Arceus, but she could bare to face him. He had created her to protect this world. And the Tree, the only link between Arceus's realm and this world.

She turned back to the image of Pikachu. She had to stop this battle between Pikachu and Sir Aaron before someone got hurt, or worse.

Mew transformed into a Ho-oh and flew out of the heart of the Tree, into the crisp air, searching for a certain Pikachu and Aura Guardian.

*/*/*/*

**A/N: So basically we learn about how Arceus was born, and some of Mew's story. Here is a few facts about Mew:**

**She can control Aura (The first one besides Arceus.)**

**She protects the gateway (Tree of Beginnings) between Acreus's realm and the Pokemon world. The Tree of Beginnings itself holds up Arceus's realm, so that is why she must guard it.**

**She guards the Amulet of Arceus (Until Zan stole it).**

**The Amulet of Arceus holds pieces of Arceus's plates (The reason why will be explain in a few chaps). If the right sacrifice is used (Ash's Pikachu) under the correct circumstances the Amulet could be used to control Arceus (Will be explained in a few chaps!) **

**Mew was created to guard the Pokemon world, Aura, and the Amulet of Arceus.**

**Mew has failed Arceus twice (Mew let the Amulet be taken, and the other reason will be explained in a few chaps!)**

**Mew has met Riley before.**

**Mew has met Zan.**

**Mew's personality changes depending on how the Time Stream is flowing. (Like in _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_ she was really playful, but right now she is very humble and worried.)**

**The Time Stream is basically the flow of Time (But Dialga can control it). Each green orb represents someone, and a blue orb represent someone that can use aura. These orbs hold all of the thoughts of the person, which Mew can view.**

**Manaphy's red crystal comes from the Tree of Beginnings, and can view anything.**

**Mew is a very cute Pokemon.**

**Mew is the leader of all of the legionaries in the prophecy.**

**Mew is still a cute Pokemon.**

**Different Legendary trios take turns helping guard the Tree (It rotates between the Legendary Birds, Legendary Beasts, and the Legendary Golems.) The Golems are the current Guardians, (In Ash's time) And the Beasts are in Sir Aaron's time.**

**Mew is cute.**

**Did I miss anything?**

**Oh yeah! Mew is cute!**

**I also have a question of the day: What is your favorite starter Pokemon from each gen?**


	20. Chapter 20-Willpower, Emotion, Knowledge

**A/N: ... Hi... It's me... I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update!**

**Yes, it has been like two months since I've uploaded. (I'm not really counting the last chapter, it was short, and it didn't have much action. Yes, it provided important information, but it wasn't that interesting.)**

**This chapter is meant to get the story rolling again, to get it back into action, instead of me having it drag on and on. I've been up late the last few nights working on it, so hopefully its good!**

**So, here's chapter twenty! (I'm in the twenties now!)**

* * *

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Grace cried, and Pikachu briefly became outlined in white, the dashed towards the female Pikachu. She leapt out of the way, then fired a Thunder at him, Pikachu stepped to the side, then slammed into her with Quick Attack.

Lucario stepped forward and prepared an Aura Sphere, and launched it towards Grace. Shaymin jumped off of Grace's shoulder, and fired an Energy Ball, which knocked the Aura Sphere away.

The Pidgeot dove towards Celebi with Wing Attack. Celebi let out a frightened cry and turned invisible, and Meloetta rose to engaged the Pidgeot, firing multiple Thunderbolts at it.

'Hold still you over sized Magikarp!' Shaymin cried to Lucario in frustration as she tried to hit him with an Energy Ball. Lucario glanced at her, and flung her away with Bone Rush. Lucario turned to Grace, and prepared an Aura Sphere.

"Amber!" Grace cried, throwing a Pokeball, releasing her Tepig. Lucario took a step back in an awed fear, confused and surprised at the sight of a Pokemon that had appeared from a burst of light, "Use Flame Charge!" Grace ordered, pointing towards Lucario.

Amber surrounded herself in fire, and ran at Lucario, ramming into him. Lucario stumbled back as he was hit, but didn't seem fazed. Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Amber, the fire pig was hit dead on, and was flung back into Grace's arms.

"Flame Charge!" Grace ordered as Lucario came at them with a Power-Up Punch. The Tepig charged at Lucario once more, "Keep it up Amber!"

"Tep!" Amber replied, heading around with another Flame Charge, steadily increasing her speed from the multiple Flame Charges.

"Chu!" Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at the female Pikachu, but she just deflected it with a Thunder. She smiled as he powered up Volt Tackle. He ran at her, but she just held out her front paws, and a blue aura shield appeared in front of her, flinging Pikachu back, and the recoil washed over him.

Pikachu slowly stood up, looking at this female with respect, 'You can use aura?' He asked in awe.

She looked surprised at this question, 'You mean you can't?' Pikachu blinked, and shook his head, and she frowned, 'Strange, I guess you don't have an Aura Guardian, but your aura was so strong that I thought so...' She trailed.

Pikachu paused with the electric attack that he had been preparing, 'My Pikapi can use aura, I just didn't know that Pokemon could too, besides the Lucario species.'

The female Pikachu gave him a half smile, 'So you have an Aura Guardian, but never have used aura yourself?'

Pikachu thought for a moment, 'Guess not.'

Her smile grew, 'Pikachus were actually one of the first Pokemon to use aura, Lucarios came much later. Why don't you know this? Didn't your Aura Guardian become an apprentice to an Aura Guardian?'

'We have only met one other human that could use aura, well, I have met Sir Aaron now, so I guess two humans,' Pikachu replied.

She looked very surprised, 'Only _one?_ And how do you know Ka-Pi's name?'

**(A/N: Ash=Pikapi / Pika-Pi | Riley: Chu-Pi / Chupi | Sir Aaron: Ka-Pi / Kapi [These are their names used by their Pikachus])**

Pikachu thought for a moment, 'Yep, only one, though I have heard plenty of legends too. And as for Sir Aaron... he is one of those legends.'

'Ka-pi, a legend? He's only been an official Aura Guardian for several years now. All he does is serve the Queen Rin, he's more of a servant. Yes, and honorable and powerful one, but still a servant,' She paused, 'Where is your Aura Guardian?'

Pikachu looked down at his feet, 'Pikapi... My Pikapi was captured...'

'Captured!' She cried, clearly horrified, 'Who would dare attempt to capture an Aura Guardian!' She exclaimed in anger, cheeks sparking.

'You see... things are different where we come from...'

She cocked her head, 'Where do you come from?'

Pikachu hesitated, would she believe him? 'The thing is, we are not from here at all, we're from a different time. The future.'

'... _Future._...?' She squeaked.

* * *

Ash did not know where he was.

All he knew is that he was no longer in pain.

At that thought his heart would have fluttered, he would have leapt with joy, even just smiled, but he couldn't.

He didn't have a body.

This thought made him pause, it was true. He didn't feel _anything_. No pain, breathing, his heart beat. He didn't sense anything either. Some strange dream perhaps?

'A dream, never thought of it that way,' A voice said, 'But a good way to describe it.'

Ash froze, that voice felt familiar, but he could've sworn that he had never heard it before.

'No, I don't think you've heard my voice before, but we have met,' The voice said again.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, though he didn't physically speak the words, more like he forcefully thought them.

'I can show you,' The voice said, and Ash felt something drawing close to him, and instinctively Ash rejected the being, but it had already entered his thoughts. He shivered as it scurried through his memories, and soon it withdrew from them. 'Here,' The being said.

Several memories flashed through Ash's mind. All of them involved a blue creature, crowned with several red gems and twin tails.

"Azelf," Ash said.

'Yes,' Azelf replied.

"I did not know that you were capable of speech," Ash remarked.

'Arceus designed us to give knowledge, willpower, and emotions to humans, not to communicate with them. Uxie as mild telepathic powers, but only with his human. Mesprit can transfer her feelings as impressions onto others. And I can give people willpower,' Azelf added.

"Where are we," Ash asked, "Am I... dead?"

'Of course not,' Azelf said in a humorous tone, 'You are in the Psyche. A realm from which all Psychic types draw their power. A realm located between the Dream World and the Unown's Dimension. This is where me and the other Lake Guardians reside in our sleep.'

"The Psyche..." Ash muttered, "It feels... strange."

Azelf laughed, 'The Psyche is not a physical world. It is a realm of thoughts. Every single creature that has ever lived stores thoughts here, though entering the Psyche is harder, and different.'

"It's... Honestly, wonderful. I feel so... peaceful," Ash said, relaxing a bit, his thoughts expanding deeper into the Psyche.

'No!' Azelf shouted, startling Ash, 'Focus!'

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

'The Psyche is a dangerous place. You can literally "lose your mind," as you humans say. It was a big risk bringing you here, but I felt like it was for the best. But there are several things you should keep in mind while your here: Stay focused. Don't relax, keep your thoughts together. If you don't your thoughts can escape into the Psyche, you can lose them forever. If you're careless... Well, when you return to your body you'll just be a empty shell with no memory or personality. You'd be surprised how easy it is to lose control.'

"If its so dangerous, then why did you bring me here?"

'Well, I needed to talk to you, and I also think that you deserve a break from what you've been going through. I know it's been hard.'

Ash chuckled bitterly, "Hard? Azelf, you have _no_ idea of what I've been through lately," And then Ash added softly, "And I don't know how much longer I can go."

'Ash, trust me. I know exactly what you've been going though. Everything,' Azelf said dolefully.

Realization flashed through Ash's mind as he remembered how he had felt Azelf's pain once, "You don't mean-"

'Zan's actions towards you were powerful enough to awaken me from my sleep, and other Lake Guardians too. I have endured everything you've been through.' Azelf replied frankly.

Ash swore.

"I was stupid! Here I thought no one else could get hurt but me if I said quiet. Now- Now- Argh! Isn't there anything I can do that won't get others around me hurt!" Ash griped angrily.

'Ash, don't worry about me. You are doing the right thing,' Azelf said, 'But that is not why I brought you here. I brought you here to give you willpower.'

"Willpower?" Ash muttered,

'Yes, Ash, I'm no seer, but under certain conditions the Lake Guardians can get vague impressions of the future. It wasn't much, but all I know is that one of your hardest trials is about to happen. You'll have to make a choice, not one that will affect anything physically, but it will be mentally and emotionally hard on you, and one that you may never come to terms with. You cannot always have everything go the right way, sacrifices will happen. Sometimes you'll have to choose between what you need to do, and what feel obliged to.'

Ash shivered a bit, he did not like the sound of that at all, "What do you mean? What's going to happen?"

'I don't know Ash, I'm sorry. The impression that I'm getting of the future is not a vision or anything. It is more like that I can sense your future emotions,' Azelf muttered remorsefully, 'But all I know is that you need to hold on. The Lake Guardians and I are getting some allies to help you. You just got to hold up a little longer.'

For the first time in a long time, Ash felt something. Hope.

"What can I do to help?" Ash asked.

'You need to hold on. Don't give up, and don't give in. Use the Knowledge that you have gathered to strengthen you. Let your feelings guide you, but do not let your Emotions control you. Never lose hope, and use the Willpower within you to fight. This is the key to victory.'

As Azelf spoke, Ash felt different. Not like just Azelf was speaking, but multiple beings.

'We are one,' The voices of Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf echoed in unison Ash's thoughts, 'As you must be one. One with your power. One with your goal. One with your Knowledge, Emotions, and Willpower. One with your Pokemon. One with Hope.'

'I'm sorry Ash,' It was now just Azelf's voice, 'But I cannot keep you here any longer. I must send you back to your body, along with all the consequences that come with a physical body.'

He felt Azelf's presence depart.

_Pum pum. Pum pum._

His heart was the first thing Ash heard and felt as he returned to his body. Slowly other feelings returned. His breathing, scent and hearing. And the pain.

Ash opened his eyes and found himself staring at gray cement, and as he did, he felt something wash over him.

_Knowledge._ He knew why he was doing this, what his purpose was, and what is at stake if he failed.

_Emotion._ He felt at peace. His fear and anger were suppressed, while calmness and courage seemed to be intensified.

_Willpower._ He felt patience, and strength in himself. Confidence.

_Hope._

* * *

"Mae, do you have something to report, or are you just wasting my time once more?" Zan asked calmly, but it still amber hair girl flinched as he spoke.

"It's-" She muttered, then she straightened up, "It's about Niek."

"Yes, what about the boy?" Zan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's hurt!" Mae blurted out in anger.

Zan regarded her, "Yes. The Tyranitar's Stone Edge did clip Niek's shoulder. But no serious harm was done."

"You promised he wouldn't get hurt!" Mae spoke a bit louder, anger entering her voice.

"Your point?" Zan asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"We had a deal!"

"Did Niek brake a bone? Get a concussion? Die? No, he got a cut. He's five, just a child, getting a cut is natural," Zan replied.

"Not when they are attempting to approach a rampaging Pokemon!"

"You know that I am interested in your family's powers, it is closely related to aura. Unfortunately it is passed on every-other generation, so you were pointless. Your mother was in no condition, so your son is only suitable test subject."

Mae said nothing, but her hands were shaking.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open, and a young boy ran into the room, with Zan's Luxray by his side, and a Chatot on his head. There was a bandage wrap around his left arm, and a huge smile on his face.

"Guess what!" He exclaimed, his emerald green eyes sparkling with excitement, "Cherry learned a new move!" He pointed to the Chatot, "She now knows Chatter! Luxi helped us, didn't you," He said, turning to Zan's Luxray and gave her a big hug.

Mae shivered as she watched her son embrace the Luxray, she had seen its other side- when it mercilessly attacked people.

But the Luxray wasn't anything like that now, infact, the electric lion was purring like a Skitty, cuddling up to the boy.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Zan muttered, "Even I can't touch Luxray like that. The ability to see into the hearts of Pokemon... wow. Your mother, Sheena, was very experienced, and even she wasn't as good as Niek."

"Niek, honey, why don't you come here?" Mae said sweetly, anxious to get her son away from the Luxray.

"What Mom?" Niek asked, coming other to Mae, the Chatot still perched on dark green hair.

Mae glanced at Zan, then didn't say anything, but bent down and gave her son a huge hug. Niek returned the embrace, but then ran to Zan.

"Daddy! When can I see Tara again?" He asked.

"Tara?" Zan asked, regarding the boy.

"Yeah, the Tyranitar! She's my new friend! I want to play with her, Cherry, Luxi, and Zorro!" Niek exclaimed, throwing his arms up into the air, and the Chatot raised her wings up high, mimicking the boy.

"We'll have to see," Zan said simply, "But I'm afraid that I need Luxray right now," He said, fishing out a Pokeball.

"Can I play with Zorro?"

"No."

Niek turned towards Mae, "Mommy, can I play with Furry?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Mae said, releasing her Furfrou, "Why don't you go up to our room to play? I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay!" He said, running out of the room, with Furfrou right behind him, and Luxray looking at him with longing.

"Return," Zan said, pointing a Pokeball at Luxray. He pocketed the Pokeball, and turned to Mae, "Leave now, so visit your half crazed mother or something."

Mae turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mae," Zan called, and Mae paused, "You are no longer assigned to the two Aura Guardians, the job wasn't done was I would like it to be."

Mae left the room, and did her very best not to slam the door.

Zan took another sip of coffee, then sat down at his desk, thinking. After a moment he hit a button on his desk.

"Sir?" A voice came through the intercom.

"Fetch me the Swellow."

* * *

**A/N: If you see any errors, PLEASE tell me! I have a horrible habit of doing things like [He just couldn't do it.] To [He just could do it.] Kind of changes the meaning!**

**I finally we learn more about Mae! Her mother is Sheena (From Arceus and the Jewel of Life), her son is a little boy named Niek (With the same powers as Sheena, and her husband is... Zan!**

**Once again, I'm sorry that this took so long to upload! I'll try to update quicker next time! (But who knows if I will actually do it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Pokemon, its characters, or Pikachu (Unfortunately.)**


	21. VERY important update!

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter, up just a small update. Well, not small, kind of big and important, it is about the future of the story, so it is kind of important that you read it.**

**Now don't freak out, I am **_NOT_** quitting the story, I just have a change of plans for it.**

**As I have been writing this story recently, I have noticed that I have backed myself into a corner with this story, I just have no where to go. I have a lot of stuff planned, but just because of so many this I have added and thought of and developed I'm just unable to get all of it into the story smoothly. **

**This was my first successful fanfiction, and my first fanfiction about Ash and Co, but I never really have anything planned for it. I came up with the idea for the first chapter while I was in a concert, went home and wrote it up, and uploaded it. Over the next few days I uploaded chapters, and this story became very popular (compared to my other stories) and I was very happy, evening making several friends, and began adding more thought into the story, soon developing several legends (Which will be told soon in the story), characters, and other ideas I just loved.**

**This is all fine, but the only problem with is this was that I started out making up the story as I went. There isn't anything wrong with this writing style, but for this story it is. I eventually quit this writing style, and I now have a plan for everything from now to the end of the story, but I just can't write it in the way I want.**

**Past chapters which were just fine when I wrote them, but now they don't fit. I am now running into trouble this with the new chapters because the past one hinder them. You may have noticed that my last few chapters haven't been... that great. They're okay, but I've done better.**

**I just want less:**

"With a sigh she turned back to Ash's memories, searching. Gathering his story. Piecing together what was going on.

After a moment Mew pulled away, thinking. Ash was pretty far in the prophecy. Just missing three legendaries, Jirachi, Manaphy, and of course, herself. But there was one problem..."

**And more detail and things that make sense! I don't want things to drag on for so long (like it took nearly half the story to explain why Ash left Pikachu!) I want the story to focus more of Aura, Ash, Riley, and Pikachu. I just feel like I'd do way better with this story with a new start.**

**I feel like the only way to fix this story so it can progress how I'd like it to is to start over.**

**I just need to start fresh on this story!**

**I could just go back and edit previous chapters, yes, but my writing style has changed too, and I'd like to add some new ideas to this story, a proper prologue, and a title that makes sense! I feel like the best course of actions is just to make a whole new story.**

**This would solve most of my problems, and also allow me to add every idea that needs to be in there. I also can get rid of the over/under dramatic bits I have had in my story.**

**So I will be no longer updating Pikachu's Revenge, but starting a new story with the same plot and characters. I will be doing this unless like everyone is against this, but I doubt that.**

**Thank you for supporting me in this story, every follow, favorite, PM, and review have meant so much to me. I have learned so much about writing from this story. I hope all of you will enjoy my rewrite of Pikachu's Revenge. It will have a different name (Most likely.)**

**If you are following me, you should get an update when I start a the rewrite. If your not, I'll update this story one more time, letting you know that the new story is out.**

**Thank you for everything.**

**-JJ**


	22. Rewrite is out!

**Hello everyone! I have started my rewrite of Pikachu's Revenge, which is now call "The Legend of Aura". Hope you enjoy it! You can find it on my page!**


End file.
